La vie de blader, ce n'est pas une sinécure !
by Wonderinn
Summary: Maintenant adultes, nos bladers préférés mènent une petite vie tranquille. Enfin, "tranquille"...est-ce vraiment le mot ? Ils ne risquent plus leur vie tous les deux jours, c'est déjà ça ! Venez vivre avec eux leur quotidien qui est loin d'être de tout repos ! Car une vie de blader, même adulte, ce n'est pas toujours simple...
1. L'art de (se) faire chier

**_Saluuuuuut ! Ça vous étonne si je vous dis que j'ai eu l'idée de ce recueil d'histoires quand j'essayais de dormir ? C'est bien ce que je pensais._**

 ** _Comme je ne pourrai pas poster pendant une semaine, là vous avez triple dose ! J'espère que vous appréciez le geste XD_**

 ** _Réponse à Fairy Selene :_** **** ** _Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bien sûr que Komachu m'a parlée de toi ^^ Il est possible que j'ai laissé une petite coquille dans le chapitre 1 du jeu d'une sadique, je suis fatiguée parfois n_n'_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** **** ** _Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas, genre vraiment pas !_**

 ** _Et oui, cette fic est un recueil d'OS se passant dans l'époque de Shogun Steel ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, ça se passe 7 ans après Metal Fury, donc tous les personnages sont majeurs. D'ailleurs, des personnages de Shogun Steel vont venir taper l'incruste dans certains chapitres ! Ah oui, et je me suis inspirée à la fois du manga (Kenta est étudiant mais travaille au B-Pit, Kyoya a hérité de l'entreprise de son père…) et de l'anime (Tsubasa est devenu directeur de l'AMBB, Madoka gère le B-Pit…) pour écrire la fic ! Et ceux qui cherchent de la logique, barrez-vous avant d'avoir un anévrisme ! Bref, enjoy ! ^^  
P.S : Ouais, j'ai réussi à placer le mot « sinécure », kestuvafer ?! Si vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire, le dico est votre ami ! Ou Google, ça marche aussi._**

 **Chapitre 1 : L'art de (se) faire chier**

Gingka s'ennuie. Beaucoup. Mon Dieu, qu'il s'ennuie ! Et quand il s'ennuie, il a envie d'attention. Beaucoup d'attention. Etendu dans le canapé du sous-sol du B-Pit, Gingka se demande ce qu'il pourrait faire pour obtenir de l'attention. Aller réclamer de l'amour à sa fiancée ? Non, Madoka a trop de boulot avec la boutique. Passez faire coucou à Tsubasa à l'AMBB ? Lui aussi a trop de boulot. Proposer un duel à Kenta ? Il est trop occupé à réviser ses cours. Se taper un bon burger chez Benkei ? Bof, Gingka n'a pas spécialement faim (c'est dire !). Aller faire chier Kyoya ? Ouais non, il a du boulot lui aussi. Et puis, le rouquin n'a pas franchement envie de prendre le risque de surprendre son rival éternel en… « rendez-vous très spécial » avec Ryuga. Non, ça ne lui ai jamais arrivé ! Non ! Pas du tout ! N'insistez pas !  
…Bon okay, une fois ! Rien qu'en y repensant, la légende vivante du monde du BeyBlade a envie de vomir. Même en essayant très fort, le pauvre Gingka n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il a vu ! L'image de l'un de ses meilleures amis étendu sur son bureau, le visage rouge et poussant des gémissements très peu catholiques, la tête de son petit-ami entre ses cuisses, est désormais gravé dans la mémoire du rouquin. Pourtant, c'était déjà quelques années auparavant cette mésaventure ! Mais il n'arrive pas à oublier. Les deux principaux concernés ne savent même pas que quelqu'un les a vus dans une situation si gênante.

Ryuga et Kyoya ! Gingka ne croyait absolument pas à leur couple ! Pour lui, l'un et l'autre n'étaient clairement pas fait pour la vie de couple. Alors mettre les deux ensembles, ça ne tiendrait jamais ! Et le rouquin s'est bien planté ! Cela fait maintenant 7 ans que l'empereur dragon et le lion partagent leur vie et sont toujours aussi heureux. Et en 7 ans, ces deux-là ont bien changés ! Kyoya a repris l'entreprise de son père, la Tategami Corporation, et est devenu beaucoup moins impulsif. Plus calme, plus raisonné, il gère ses affaires avec sérieux, mais il a gardé son caractère bien trempé et son côté tête brûlée ! Quant à Ryuga, on ne va pas dire qu'il est devenu gentil, faut pas déconner ! Non, il est devenu moins…méchant. Par contre, on ne pourra jamais lui retirer son côté sadique !

Gingka ne veut pas le reconnaître à voix haute, mais ses deux plus grands rivaux sont vraiment mignons ensembles. Tous ses amis le pensent : Ryuga et Kyoya devaient finir en couple tellement ils sont rayonnants ensembles. Le rouquin rigole en repensant à toutes ses sorties avec sa Madoka et ses deux rivaux. Impossible de décoller le lion et le dragon l'un de l'autre ! Ils passaient tout leur temps enlacés, à se regarder intensément. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, on parle de Ryuga et Kyoya ! Ils sont tout bonnement incapables de tenir une conversation sans glisser des sous-entendus sexuels toutes les deux secondes ! Irrécupérables à ce niveau-là.

Mais voilà, Gingka s'ennuie toujours ! Le blader légendaire supplie une entité quelconque de lui donner quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour se sortir de cet ennui insupportable. Et c'est ce moment que choisit son téléphone pour sonner ! Eh bah il suffisait de demander ! Le roux s'empresse de décrocher sans même regarder qui l'appelle. Tout plutôt que de s'emmerder comme un rat crevé dans une ruelle qui pue la pisse ! Vous cherchez la subtilité ? Je ne suis pas responsable de sa disparition…vous avez aucune preuve d'abord !

- **Allô ?** S'exclame pratiquement Gingka dans le téléphone.

- **Salut Gingka !** Répond une voix enjouée parfaitement reconnaissable. **Ça va ? Je te dérange pas ?**

- **Non, pas du tout Masamune ! Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ? D'habitude on se met sur Skype pour parler.**

- **Bah parce que là je suis pas aux States !** Dit-il amusé. **Je suis à l'aéroport, je viens d'arriver avec King !**

Gingka se retient de crier de joie, histoire d'épargner les oreilles de son ami. Quand « l'abruti », comme Kyoya et Ryuga aiment le surnommer, débarque à MetalBey City, les blagues pleuvent ! Des blagues volant aussi haut que le niveau intellectuel de celui qui les sort…

- **Vous prenez des vacances avec King ?** Demande le rouquin en prenant les clés de sa voiture pour aller rejoindre sans attendre ses amis.

- **Ouais, Toby et Zéo se font un road-trip en amoureux au Canada alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait venir vous voir !** Répond Masamune.

- **Bon bah, j'viens vous chercher ! Je suis là dans 10-15 minutes. A plus !**

- **A toute Gingka !**

Le rouquin sautille de joie en remontant dans la boutique. Avec Masamune et King, le mot « ennui » peut tout simplement disparaitre comme un avion de la Malaisia Airlines ou le respect sur Internet ! Gingka traverse le B-Pit où sa fiancée est occupée à conseiller des jeunes garçons en oubliant de lui dire où il se rend. Grave erreur Gingka…

- **Gingka Hagane !** L'interpelle Madoka en laissant les garçons regarder les pièces de toupies. **On peut savoir où tu vas d'un pas si pressé ?**

Le blader légendaire se fige, puis se facepalm intérieurement. Règle n°1 : ne jamais, au grand JAMAIS faire quelque chose qui pourrait contrarier Madoka sous peine de passer un sale quart d'heure et de dormir sur le canapé ! Notre rouquin se retourne et adresse son sourire le plus tendre à sa chérie pour essayer de l'attendrir, afin que les excuses passent mieux.

- **Désolé ma puce, je partais chercher Masamune et King à l'aéroport,** explique-t-il.

Madoka affiche un grand sourire à l'entente des noms de ses amis et s'approche doucement de son fiancé. Si tu crois avoir gagné Gingka…

- **Et ça justifie de partir sans me dire où tu vas et au revoir ?** Ajoute-t-elle avec le même sourire.

Okay, là Gingka t'as intérêt à activer ton plan B si tu veux t'en sortir ! Mais on est la légende du BeyBlade ou on ne l'est pas, et il a toujours une dernière carte dans sa manche !

- **Non pas du tout, et je ne suis qu'un abruti de rouquin que tu aimes malgré tous ses défauts,** soupire-t-il avec un air à la fois abattu et amusé.

Le sourire de Madoka change alors pour faire place à une expression remplie d'amour. Elle tire le foulard de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis retourne s'occuper de ses clients.

- **Allez, file grand crétin !** Lance-t-elle en se tournant vers Gingka. **J'ai un magasin à faire tourner moi !**

Gingka sourit puis passe la porte. Sa Madoka a son caractère, mais elle est bien la seule à pouvoir supporter sa bêtise au quotidien. Et depuis 7 ans tout de même ! C'est que le temps passe vite ! Le roux rejoint sa voiture avec entrain, voiture offerte pour ses 20 ans par son papounet adoré. Qu'il l'aime cette bagnole, elle et son bleu magnifique ! Mmmmh, comme ça sonne beauf dis-donc ! Gingka démarre rapidement et allume la radio. Dieu bénisse l'autoradio, que le rouquin se ferait chier sans ! Il roule tranquillement, réfléchissant à ce que ces deux compères vont encore inventer durant leur séjour. Le jeune homme est prêt à parier que la victime des leurs blagues douteuses sera Kyoya ou Tsubasa ! King et Masamune trouvent très drôles de leur casser les couilles ! Ils font une belle paire d'imbéciles heureux.

Quelques minutes de route plus tard, Gingka se gare sur le parking de l'aéroport et court récupérer ses amis vivant aux Etats-Unis. Pas bien difficile de les rater : ils se roulent des pelles debout au milieu des gens en mode « rien à branler des conventions sociales » ! Le rouquin soupire et s'approche d'eux sans faire de bruit. Une fois, l'abruti et son mec sont restés 5 minutes à s'embrasser (et se peloter) sans remarquer Gingka alors qu'il était juste en face d'eux ! Cette fois, King semble repérer la présence de son ami puisqu'il interrompt sa session de baisers passionnés pour sourire au rouquin. Masamune se tourne également et entraine Gingka dans un grand câlin.

- **Gingka ! Oh putain, ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est plus vus ?** S'écrie-t-il.

- **Euh, environ 4 mois je crois Masamune. Depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu au Japon quoi !** Ajoute le roux en riant.

Il est clair que le grand Masamune Kadoya n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude et que sa mémoire n'a rien à envier à celle d'un poisson rouge. Ce dernier se frotte d'ailleurs la nuque en rigolant, un peu gêné.

- **Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Faut vraiment qu'on vienne plus souvent ! Bon, on fait quoi ?**

- **Masamune, à ton avis ?** Soupire King. **On va pas rester plantés ici, Gingka va nous ramener au B-Pit et préparer la chambre d'ami. Comme d'hab' !**

King gratifie ensuite son abruti à lui d'une tape derrière la tête. Le pauvre Masamune regarde alors son petit-ami avec une expression de chien battu à laquelle King ne peut résister, et l'embrasse donc tendrement. Gingka les regarde avec amusement, mais la complicité de ses deux amis l'attendrit également. De manière générale, le rouquin trouve toujours mignon l'amour qui émane de ses amis en couple ! C'est ce qui lui vaut le magnifique surnom de « guimauve parfum carotte » de la part de Ryuga. Oui, Ryuga est sacrément inventif quand il s'agit de surnoms méchants !

Les trois amis se dirigent vers la voiture du roux et, comme toujours, Masamune ne peut s'empêcher de s'extasier sur cette superbe bagnole. Et qu'il la trouve trop belle, et qu'il aimerait en avoir une lui aussi (non, il n'a toujours pas de voiture et de toute façon il n'a même pas le permis), et que Gingka a trop de bol ! King et la légende du BeyBlade soupirent de concert. C'est que l'abruti devient très chiant quand il parle de la voiture du rouquin ! C'est pour cette raison que Gingka préfère couper court au monologue de son ami en le poussant dans la voiture. Sans aucune délicatesse, précisons-le ! King s'empresse de monter à son tour, puis Gingka prend place derrière le volant et démarre. Sur le chemin du retour, les trois amis parlent de tout et de rien, comme tous les amis le font.

- **Au fait les mecs, c'est pour quand le mariage ?** Demande le roux avec un sourire moqueur.

- **Quand toi et Madoka vous serez mariés, éventuellement on commencera à y réfléchir !** Répond King avec un rire qui veut tout dire.

Dès qu'on parle de son futur mariage à Gingka, c'est la garanti qu'il fasse une attaque ! Mais bon, là faut bien dire qu'il a tendu le bâton pour se faire battre. Le rouquin vire donc au rouge écarlate pendant que les deux sur la banquette arrière explosent de rire.

- **Vous êtes méchants les gars,** murmure Gingka.

- **Roooh, tout de suite les grands mots !** Ricane Masamune. **Je vois pas pourquoi tu prends la mouche dès qu'on te cause du futur plus beau jour de ta vie !**

- **Parce que ça me colle un stress monstrueux ! J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore on avait 15 ans…**

- **Ah ça ! Je te confirme que j'ai pas vu les sept dernières années passer !** S'exclame King.

Les trois soupirent avec nostalgie. Gingka ne se rend jamais vraiment compte que ça fait tant d'années qu'ils ont vaincu Némésis et sauvé la planète. King ne l'aide pas vraiment à ce niveau-là, il n'a pas changé d'un cheveu depuis tout ce temps ! Bon, il a grandi et s'habille un peu différemment mais sinon c'est toujours le même !

Masamune en revanche, bordel de couilles il a radicalement changé de look ! Ça a fait un gros choc au roux quand son ami s'est rasé les cheveux. Pas entièrement, il est pas chauve non plus, mais ça ne ressemble plus du tout à son ancienne coupe toute ébouriffée. Il n'a même plus sa petite mèche folle rouge ! Gingka avait demandé à Masamune la raison de ce changement drastique, et d'après lui c'est parce que son ancien look était trop enfantin. Le rouquin se souvient avoir pensé que Masamune pouvait changer de look pour paraître moins « gamin », ça ne changerait jamais rien au fait qu'il a 5 ans d'âge mental ! Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio arrive enfin au B-Pit. Il commence à se faire un peu tard, Madoka devrait bientôt fermer boutique. Masamune sort en premier de la voiture et se précipite à l'intérieur.

- **MADOKAAAA ! C'est moi, Masamune !** Hurle-t-il à la jeune femme qui se trouve à la caisse avec une petite fille.

La petite sursaute face à l'intrusion de ce jeune homme mais son visage change du tout au tout quand elle le reconnaît.

- **Vous êtes…Masamune Kadoya !** S'exclame-t-elle. **Oh mon Dieu, je-je vous admire tellement monsieur ! J'adore la team Dungeon ! Je…je peux prendre une photo avec vous s'il vous plaît ?**

- **Bah bien sûr ! J'ai toujours le temps pour mes fans !**

La petite fille prend sa photo, règle vite ses achats et s'en va toute contente. Alors que King et Gingka entrent à leur tour, Masamune gonfle sa poitrine de fierté.

- **Le blader n°1 a toujours autant de fans !** Dit-il à l'attention de Gingka. **Ne sois pas trop jaloux.**

- **Euh Masamune, on m'appelle « la légende vivante du BeyBlade » je te rappelle,** soupire le roux. **Je vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux qu'on te reconnaisse.**

- **T'es pas drôle, j'aime bien quand tu t'énerves !** Se plaint l'abruti.

Un fou rire général suit sa déclaration. C'est vrai que les disputes de Gingka et Masamune ont rythmé la vie du B-Pit un moment ! Et parfois, ça manque un peu à tout le monde. Un peu hein, juste un peu.

- **Bon, vous devez être fatigués les gars,** déclare Madoka en souriant. **Mon amour, tu peux aller chercher les oreillers et les draps pour le lit de la chambre d'ami ? Je n'avais pas prévu que ces deux-là débarqueraient !**

King et Masamune rigolent doucement mais se sentent un peu gênés d'être arrivés à l'improviste. Heureusement pour eux, la mécanicienne est toujours préparée à tout. C'est l'avantage de partager la vie de Gingka Hagane : on est préparé à absolument TOUT ! Ledit Gingka se dirige immédiatement vers la buanderie, très pressé de terminer tout ça pour commencer à mettre en place la prochaine blague dont va souffrir Kyoya. Car oui, il est maintenant persuadé que c'est ce pauvre Kyoya qui va subir les sales blagues du trio ! C'est pratiquement toujours lui. Il faut dire qu'il part au quart de tour, et les trois idiots trouvent ça très drôle. Ils trouveront ça beaucoup moins drôle quand le lion collera son poing dans leurs gueules, comme il le fait parfois !

- **Alors les mecs, qui va se prendre une bonne blague de merde cette fois ?** Demande joyeusement le rouquin en préparant le lit. **Et ce sera quoi la blague d'ailleurs ?**

- **La première question est inutile Gingka, tu sais déjà qui est notre future victime !** Ricane King avec un regard appuyé de sous-entendus.

- **Notre délicieux et adorable petit chaton !** Renchérit Masamune.

- **Mon Dieu, si Ryuga t'entendait ! Il te tuerait en t'éclatant la tête contre un mur !** Ajoute le roux en explosant de rire.

Les pulsions meurtrières de Ryuga ont disparu depuis tout ce temps…sauf quand on fait des réflexions qui ne lui plaisent pas sur son mec. Oui, la jalousie exacerbée de l'empereur dragon est bien connue de la bande ! En fait, Ryuga en est à un point où ça ne s'appelle même plus de la jalousie ou de la possessivité, faudrait inventer un nouveau mot.

- **Pour en revenir à la deuxième question, Masamune et moi hésitons encore entre deux potentielles blagues !** Explique King en se passant une main dans les cheveux. **On hésite entre le grand classique du seau sur la porte, modifié par nos soins…**

- **On fait ça !** Le coupe Gingka tout sourire. **Je sais déjà ce qu'on mettra dans le seau.**

Ses amis le regardent avec des grands yeux, partagés entre la surprise et la curiosité.

- **J'ai acheté du sirop ultra concentré de noix de coco, et il se trouve que ça ressemble énormément à une certaine substance dont je tairais le nom !** Pouffe le rouquin avec un sourire à moitié pervers.

Les deux américains _(oui, King est grecque et Masamune est japonais mais ils vivent aux Etats-Unis donc voilà, okay ?!)_ échangent un regard complice, puis sourient simultanément.

- **Adjugé vendu alors !** S'exclame Masamune tout content.

Le roux, le blader légendaire de Mars et l'abruti éclatent de rire, fiers de leur future blague pourrie qui ne va certainement pas amuser Kyoya. Etrangement, il ne va probablement pas apprécier de se prendre un seau de sirop de coco dans la tronche ! Surtout que ça colle…et que ça ressemble à du sperme. Ça va encore mal tourner ces conneries…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gingka, Masamune et King pouffent de rire, cachés derrière le bureau de Kyoya. En tant que bladers très respectés et « amis » du directeur de la Tategami Corp., on les laisse entrer sans problèmes. Et après Kyoya s'étonne de toujours subir l'humour à chier de ses potes ! Il devrait penser à préciser qu'eux, il ne faut pas les laisser entrer. Bref, les trois idiots attendent tranquillement que Kyoya revienne dans son bureau, ce dernier étant sorti un moment. La porte entrouverte, le seau en équilibre dessus, nos trois andouilles se retiennent d'éclater de rire en pensant à la tête que le lion fera en se prenant le sirop de coco !

- **Tu penses que Kyoya sera énervé ou juste choqué ?** Chuchote Masamune avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- **Je pense qu'il sera surtout dégoûté,** lui répond le rouquin en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Juste après, des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir. Les trois compères retiennent alors leur souffle tandis que la porte s'ouvre. Le seau tombe, déversant son contenu sucré sur la personne passant la porte. Masamune et King explosent de rire et se roulent par terre, attendant patiemment le hurlement de rage du lion. Gingka exploserait bien de rire lui aussi mais il reconnait vite la personne s'étant pris le seau qui n'est pas du tout celle qu'il attendait. Des cheveux blancs, une mèche rouge, une peau bronzée et des fringues noires en cuir…

- **Oh putain de merde,** souffle le roux en devenant livide. **On va tellement mourir…**

Ses amis arrêtent soudainement de rire pour regarder la porte et deviennent blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tient Ryuga, recouvert de la tête aux pieds de sirop de noix de coco et arborant une expression de dégoût et de colère mélangée. Juste derrière lui, Kyoya, une fois la surprise passée, se met à rire.

- **Je crois que ce seau m'était destiné !** S'exclame le lion une fois calmé.

- **Je vais les tuer !** Grogne Ryuga en se passant une main dans les cheveux. **Je vais leur arracher la tête et leur fourrer dans le cul ! Putain, c'est méga poisseux cette merde ! On dirait que je me suis pris l'éjac du siècle dans la gueule !**

L'empereur dragon est en colère. Très en colère ! Les trois blagueurs quant à eux se décomposent, toujours cachés derrière le bureau du directeur. Bon, les deux amants savent qu'ils sont là mais la blague détourne leur attention pour l'instant ! Kyoya s'approche d'ailleurs de son homme, lui passe le doigt sur la joue puis le lèche.

- **Mmmmh, noix de coco !** Dit-il avec un sourire un peu moqueur. **C'est peut-être poisseux, mais c'est très bon.**

- **Ouais bah ça ressemble surtout à du sperme et ça m'a ruiné ma coiffure et mes fringues !** Fulmine Ryuga, pas prêt à se calmer. **Mes cheveux sont ultra collants maintenant, fais chier !**

- **Je sais Ryuga, je sais. T'as qu'à te dire qu'au moins, vu que tes cheveux sont blancs, ça se voit pas !**

Le dragon fusille son petit-ami des yeux, visiblement pas du tout convaincu par cet argument. Kyoya lui éclate de rire, habitué à subir ce genre de regard à force de taquiner son mec.

- **Oh c'est bon, je déconne !** Ricane-t-il en regardant Ryuga avec amusement. **Je te charrie, t'as l'habitude non ? Allez, va te laver, tu sais où est ma salle de bain perso. Attends-moi là-bas, je t'amène des vêtements de rechange dans quelques minutes.**

- **Bien sûr que je sais où c'est,** lui réplique l'empereur dragon avec un regard lubrique.

Kyoya et lui échangent un baiser passionné saveur noix de coco, puis Ryuga s'éclipse. Le lion se tourne vers son bureau, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- **C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir les petits rigolos ! Le danger est passé !** Ricane-t-il en croisant les bras.

Gingka, Masamune et King se relèvent et poussent un soupir commun de soulagement. Il faut dire qu'ils viennent tout juste de frôler la mort !

- **Oh putain Kyoya, tu nous as sauvés mec !** S'exclame King avec bonheur.

- **Oui et vous vous doutez bien que j'exige quelque chose en retour !**

Les trois amis retiennent leur souffle, pas vraiment rassurés sur ce que Kyoya pourrait leur demander.

- **Promettez-moi de ne plus JAMAIS me faire subir une de vos blagues ! Sinon je vous laisse aux mains de Ryuga.**

Après un silence, évidemment les trois idiots acceptent. Car, je sais c'est étonnant, ils tiennent à leurs vies ! Et c'est ainsi que Kyoya ne subit plus jamais aucune blague stupide…enfin presque…

 ** _Fin du premier chapitre ! Les chapitres ne seront pas toujours liés les uns aux autres, mais le deuxième sera dans la continuité de celui-ci ^^_**

 ** _Je ne publierai pas régulièrement sur cette fic, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je laisserai la fic de côté pendant des mois ! Je ne posterai juste pas aussi régulièrement que pour « le jeu d'une sadique » !_**

 ** _Petite review si vous avez aimé, et moi je vous dis à dans deux jours pour le chapitre 2 du jeu d'une sadique n_n_**


	2. Avec l'alcool, la fête est plus conne !

**_Je suis revenuuuuuue ! Enfin ! La wifi putain ! TT_TT  
J'ai survécu à l'absence de wifi et à la canicule, mais ça a été chaud…oh la bonne blague de merde ! J'suis bien contente d'être rentrée et de pouvoir à nouveau poster, ça m'a grave manqué ! Bon, le seul avantage c'est que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et d'écrire n_n_**

 ** _Réponse à SunnyRainDrop :_** **** ** _Merci pour la review, ça m'a bien fait plaisir sachant que j'étais dans le Jura quand tu me l'as laissée n_n Je suis très contente que mes fics te plaisent, et oui, le mot « joute verbale » n'est pas courant du tout, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que ça sonnait bien !_**

 ** _Le petit_** ** _disclaimer :_** ** _Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas ! Eh non, toujours pas…ne soyez pas déçus SVP_**

 ** _Maintenant je vous laisse lire ^^_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapitre 2 : Avec l'alcool, la fête est plus conne !**

Dans la cuisine, Gingka s'affaire avec entrain. Demain matin, Masamune et King rentrent aux Etats-Unis, alors le rouquin a eu l'idée d'organiser une petite soirée. Bien décidé à ce que la soirée soit mémorable, il a également harcelé ses rivaux adorés pour qu'ils acceptent de venir ! Au final il n'a pas eu à trop insister, ils ont accepté assez vite ! Le roux a déjà organisé des soirées avec les mêmes, et ça s'était fini…bien ou mal, dépendant du point de vue. Il ne s'en souvient pas entièrement, ayant bu le fameux verre de trop cette fois-là, mais il se rappelle du karaoké d'un Masamune absolument déchiré ! Il se souvient également de la migraine absolument horrible du lendemain et d'avoir retrouvé Ryuga dans la baignoire en train de faire un gros câlin à une bouteille de saké. Si vous voulez la photo, négociez avec le rouquin ! Gingka rigole de ses souvenirs, un peu flous à cause de l'alcool et de la gueule de bois qui a suivi. Il ne se rappelle même plus où étaient passés King et Kyoya…

- **Gingka !** S'exclame Madoka depuis l'entrée du B-Pit. **J'y vais, passe une bonne soirée !**

- **Merci, toi aussi ma puce !** Lui répond son fiancé avec un grand sourire qu'elle ne peut voir.

Avec une pareille équipe, la soirée ne peut qu'être bonne ! Madoka, pas franchement emballée à l'idée de supporter les cinq adultes complètement torchés, a décidé d'aller dormir chez Hikaru pour une soirée entre filles plus sage. Le roux se dirige vers le placard à alcools et un large sourire vient se placer sur son visage. Cette soirée sera la soirée du siècle !

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuga ricane, affalé dans le canapé en attendant son petit-ami. Les soirées du rouquin sont toujours mémorables, enfin si on ne boit pas trop, et c'est l'occasion de remplir son album spécial dossiers ! Oui, Ryuga a un album entièrement réservé à l'accumulation de dossiers sur ses amis. Autant dire que c'est une arme de destruction massive ! Bien sûr, Gingka est un peu trop gentil pour en avoir un lui aussi, bien que le dragon se rappelle vaguement de l'avoir entendu parler d'une certaine photo de lui, de baignoire et de bouteille de saké mais il n'a pas vraiment compris de quoi il parlait.

- **Kyoya ! T'as fini de te préparer ?** Demande l'empereur dragon avec une impatience à peine dissimulée.

- **Deux minutes !** Lui répond une voix agacée. **Je finis de me coiffer !**

- **Putain, mais t'es vraiment pire qu'une gonzesse à ce niveau-là !** Réplique Ryuga avec une évidente moquerie.

- **Ferme là ! Toi t'as pas des cheveux mi-longs et en piques, t'as des cheveux courts et juste ébouriffés ! T'imagines même pas la galère que c'est de me coiffer !**

Ryuga soupire mais laisse un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Les cheveux du lion sont effectivement un mystère pour lui. Comment arrive-t-il à les maitriser ? Pour l'avoir vu décoiffé plus d'un million de fois après leurs ébats, il se demande toujours comment Kyoya arrive à revenir à sa coupe habituelle avec une simple brosse et zéro gel ! Les réflexions du sadique sont interrompues par l'arrivée de son homme dans le salon, enfin prêt à partir.

- **Bon ça y est ? On y…c'est quoi cette coupe ?!** S'étonne-t-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Au lieu d'arborer sa classique queue de cheval, ou même d'avoir simplement laissé ses cheveux détachés, Kyoya a décidé de tresser ses cheveux verts ce qui lui donne une allure…étrange.

- **Quoi ?** Ricane le lion en croisant les bras. **J'ai de la longueur, j'en profite pour tester des trucs !**

- **Je n'peux pas dire que ça te donne l'air féminin…mais clairement ça change un truc ! Je crois qu'on peut dire que ça te donne un aspect plus doux.**

Le vert grogne, soupire puis attrape son mec par le col pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il ne lui a évidemment pas échappé que Ryuga n'a dit ça que pour l'énerver.

- **Je t'en foutrais moi de la douceur !** Marmonne-t-il en libérant les lèvres de son compagnon, qui affiche un immense sourire.

Face à ce grand sourire qui dit clairement « je me fous de ta gueule et j'aime ça », le lion ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner et de sourire à son tour au dragon. 7 ans de vie de couple et donc 7 ans à se lancer des piques à peu près tout le temps ! C'est comme ça qu'ils s'aiment, même si cela peut sembler étrange à certains. En même temps, s'ils étaient normaux ça se saurait !

- **Allez, on doit partir maintenant mon petit lion !** S'exclame Ryuga en ouvrant la porte. **J'ai hâte de voir les ravages de l'alcool sur ces abrutis !**

Et les deux amants ricanent sadiquement. Ça promet !

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- **Ryuga, t'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?** Demande Kyoya en chuchotant, son verre à la main.

- **Evidemment !** Lui réplique le dragon avec un immense sourire sadique. **L'occasion est trop belle !**

Debout près de son homme, le lion jette un regard à la table où gisent les cadavres des bouteilles de saké et de vodka de la soirée, puis reporte son attention sur le roux et l'abruti. Eux sont assis par terre autour de la table basse et rigolent comme seuls des mecs bourrés peuvent le faire ! King quant à lui s'est écroulé dans le canapé après son sixième verre et dort maintenant comme un bébé. Kyoya soupire et secoue la tête.

- **C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée…** marmonne-t-il avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de saké.

- **Tu déconnes ?** S'insurge Ryuga en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou. **Quand ils boivent, l'abruti et guimauve parfum carotte deviennent incapables de mentir, c'est trop génial ! C'est l'occasion de rassembler des infos compromettantes.**

- **Je sais que tu veux faire un « Action ou Vérité » avec eux histoire de remplir ton album spécial dossiers, mais je maintiens que c'est pas une bonne idée ! Ça va se retourner contre toi…**

En guise de réponse, l'empereur dragon se contente d'hausser les épaules et se dirige vers les deux idiots bourrés comme pas permis. Le vert soupire une nouvelle fois mais suit tout de même son mec. On ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas prévenu !

- **Hé les gars, ça vous dit un petit « Action ou Vérité » ?** Demande le blanc en contenant avec peine son sourire moqueur.

- **Oh ouaaais ! Carrément !** Répond Gingka d'une voix totalement vrillée par l'abus d'alcool.

- **Trop cool, on va s'éclater !** Renchérit Masamune avec cette même voix bizarre.

Ryuga affiche un sourire sadique et victorieux qu'il ne cherche pas à dissimuler. Le rouquin et l'abruti sont trop torchés pour y faire attention de toute façon !

- **C'est moi qui commence !** S'écrie ce dernier en faisant des grands mouvements.

Le lion et le dragon s'assoient alors, l'un plus que blasé et l'autre à moitié mort de rire. Masamune se frotte les mains puis s'éclaircit la voix…enfin il essaie en tout cas !

- **Alooooors…Kyoya ! Action ou vérité ?** S'exclame-t-il avec entrain.

- **Pff, vérité,** soupire le vert avec toute la mauvaise volonté contenue dans son petit être toujours blasé.

- **Est-ce que Ryuga a une manie qui t'énerve ?**

- **Eh bien,** commence Kyoya en essayant de s'impliquer un peu, **il adore me claquer les fesses quand il passe à côté de moi et que je le regarde pas. Et il le fait souvent…trop souvent ! Surtout quand je suis occupé ou concentré sur quelque chose. Mais ça me fait surtout chier quand il me le fait pendant que je fais la vaisselle !**

- **Roooh, mais c'est juste pour rire !** Ricane Ryuga en tendant sa main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du lion. **Et puis ça aiguise tes réflexes comme ça ! T'as pas cassé un seul verre depuis deux semaines !**

Kyoya grogne d'agacement mais se radoucit bien vite. Il n'y a rien à faire, il n'arrive pas à rester fâché contre son petit-ami plus d'une minute ! Et ça le fait chier, il se trouve clairement trop guimauve comme ça !

- **Bon, à moi du coup !** Dit-il en souriant un peu. **Gingka, action ou vérité ?**

- **Action !** Répond joyeusement le roux.

- **Okay, tu dois faire 30 pompes sur un seul bras, maigrichon va !**

- **Mais tu veux me tuer !** Rigole la légende vivante du BeyBlade. **J'vais essayer, mais j'te garantis rien !**

Ah il est beau le sauveur du monde à rigoler comme un abruti toutes les deux secondes ! Espérons que Zyro ne verra jamais son héros dans cet état-là, ça lui briserait le cœur ! Gingka essaie donc de faire ses pompes, mais comme on pouvait s'en douter il est beaucoup trop saoul pour ça. Il s'effondre au bout de la dixième, en riant comme un attardé bien sûr.

- **Désolé, c'est trop pour moi là !** S'excuse-t-il en titubant pour se remettre assis à sa place.

Ses deux grands rivaux se regardent et ricanent de concert. Finalement, Kyoya commence à apprécier l'idée de son compagnon. Peut-être était-il trop paranoïaque…

- **Alors, Masamune, action ou vérité ?** Demande le roux en riant pour aucune raison.

- **Vérité !**

- **Est-ce que ton ancienne coupe te manque parfois ?**

- **Bah ouais un peu ! Mais j'aime bien ma coupe de maintenant…elle est plus…cool !** Répond l'américain en articulant difficilement.

Gingka rigole une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois pour une bonne raison. Le dragon et le lion hésitent entre rire ou être désespérés de l'état de leurs deux amis ! Les deux en fait…

- **Encore à moi ! Bon Ryuga, action ou vérité ?**

- **Action évidemment,** ricane l'empereur dragon.

- **Alors je te défie de te mettre en caleçon et de rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la partie !** Lui dit Masamune en riant comme un abruti.

- **Heureusement que j'suis pas frileux !** Réplique Ryuga avec l'amusement particulier qui est le sien.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le blanc se retrouve donc presque nu, au plus grand désarroi de son petit-ami qui lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le regarder ! S'il le regarde, il n'arrivera jamais à décrocher ses yeux de la musculature parfaite de son homme.

- **Je crois que c'est mon tour,** remarque le dragon. **Gingka, action ou vérité ?**

Le regard appuyé de Ryuga laisse apparaître toute son impatience que le rouquin ne peut pas remarquer vu son état d'ébriété avancé. Le sadique espère de toutes ses forces que son rival dira « vérité » !

- **Je vais choisir vérité cette fois !**

Bingo ! Le dragon jubile intérieurement ! Il est tellement heureux qu'il laisse un grand sourire carnassier se dessiner sur son visage. Mais bon, encore une fois, Gingka est clairement trop bourré pour remarquer que son plus puissant rival lui tend un piège gros comme la connerie de Masamune !

- **Bien, dis-moi Gingka…as-tu déjà été attiré par un mec ?**

Kyoya soupire, un peu fatigué par son amant et sa grande passion à rassembler des dossiers sur tout le monde. Mais d'un côté, ça l'amuse quand même beaucoup !

- **Ben ouais, quand on était plus jeune et que j'étais pas encore avec Madoka !** Répond le roux tout à fait normalement.

- **Ah oui ? C'était qui ?** Ajoute Ryuga, très pressé de rajouter une nouvelle info croustillante dans son album.

- **C'était Kyoya !** Ricane le blader légendaire, comme s'il avait oublié la présence de Kyoya justement. **J'ai buggé sur lui un moment quand même, puis après j'suis tombé amoureux de Madoka.**

Ryuga a complètement perdu son petit sourire satisfait pour laisser place à sa légendaire jalousie exacerbée, tandis que le visage de Kyoya affiche une teinte indescriptible ! Rouge de gêne ? Vert de dégoût ? Livide de terreur ? Les trois à la fois ? Impossible de dire ! Gingka continue à sourire, tel l'abruti bourré qu'il est. On dirait qu'il vient de raconter quelque chose de tout à fait normal alors qu'il vient en réalité d'avouer un truc ultra gênant qu'il n'aurait jamais dit sobre. Kyoya avait bien dit que ça tournerait mal…

- **On va devoir y aller, je commence à fatiguer,** déclare Ryuga d'une voix glaciale après un blanc de quelques secondes.

- **Oh déjà ?** S'attriste Masamune. **Bon, bonne nuit alors et à une prochaine !**

- **Ouais, à plus les gars !** Renchérit Gingka, toujours tout sourire.

En moins d'une minute, l'empereur dragon est entièrement rhabillé et traine le lion, encore sous le choc, vers la sortie du B-Pit. Une fois dehors, il dégaine L-Drago et abat un arbre de la rue qui n'avait rien demandé au monde.

- **J'vais l'buter !** Hurle le blanc hors de lui. **Dès qu'il aura décuvé, j'vais le massacrer !**

Derrière lui, Kyoya sort enfin de son état de choc et lui attrape le bras, histoire d'éviter que son compagnon n'abatte tous les autres arbres.

- **J't'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ce jeu débile, mais t'as pas voulu m'écouter !** Lui dit le vert sur un ton de reproche. **T'as appris quelque chose que t'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir, tant pis pour toi, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !**

- **C'est quoi ton problème Kyoya ?!** S'écrie Ryuga en faisant un grand mouvement pour que son petit-ami le lâche. **Tu devrais péter un câble ! Bordel, tu viens d'apprendre que Gingka était en kiff sur toi avant !**

- **Et alors ? Comme il l'a dit, il ne sortait pas encore avec Madoka et je ne sortais pas avec toi non plus. Pourquoi je lui en voudrais ? Okay, ça fait un peu bizarre de savoir qu'un de mes amis m'a aimé quand on était plus jeunes, mais c'est pas grave ! Va vraiment falloir que tu fasses un truc pour calmer ta jalousie !**

Ryuga grogne, mais au fond il sait que le lion a raison. Il le prend si mal simplement parce que c'est Gingka et qu'ils se connaissent tous depuis si longtemps. Comment en vouloir à quelqu'un pour un béguin de jeunesse ?

- **D'accord, tu as raison Kyoya,** soupire le dragon en se passant la main dans les cheveux. **Je me suis trop emporté, je suis désolé…**

Le vert laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement puis vient enlacer son caractériel de mec.

- **C'est rare que tu t'excuses toi !** Ricane-t-il en soutenant le regard de Ryuga. **J'aurais dû t'enregistrer tiens !**

- **Tais-toi Kyoya, tu vas me faire regretter d'être un peu sympa…** marmonne l'empereur dragon en rougissant légèrement.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime,** murmure le lion.

Au milieu de la rue et tard dans la nuit sans lune, Ryuga et Kyoya s'embrassent passionnément sous le ciel étoilé. Peu importe leurs sales caractères respectifs, peu importe l'horrible jalousie de l'empereur dragon et peu importe que Kyoya soit la personne la plus blasée de l'univers, ils s'aiment et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Oui, ça sonne vraiment guimauve alors pitié n'allez pas leur répéter que j'ai écrit ça ! J'veux pas mourir moi…

 ** _Voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Toi, faut qu'on parle !_**

 ** _Moi : Kyoya ?! Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On va m'accuser de plagier Komachu, barre-toi !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu vas mieux m'parler déjà, et ensuite faut qu'on parle de ton dernier OS !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah…_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est quoi ton délire ?! Pourquoi tu m'fais ça ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Parce que j'aime bien et parce que t'as une tête à avoir un passé bien difficile et triste !_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'as pas intérêt à recommencer !_**

 ** _Moi : Oh bah dommage, mon prochain OS sera dans le même délire et tu vas prendre encore plus cher ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Espèce de sale [CENSURE] ! *dégaine une batte de baseball*_**

 ** _Moi : Review siouplait ? n_n *s'enfuit en courant*_**

 ** _P.S : Pour ceux ne disposant pas de second degré, c'est un clin d'œil à Komachu ! Jamais je ne la plagierai, c'est mal et en plus Komachu est une copine ! Je l'aime beaucoup, coucou à elle quand elle lira *v*_**

 ** _On se voit bientôt pour le chapitre 3 du jeu d'une sadique, et l'OS dont je parlais juste avant ^_^_**


	3. Vive le patin à glace !

**_Salut ! Oui, je sais, ça fait un moment depuis le dernier chapitre mais je voulais absolument terminer le chapitre 4 avant de poster celui-là et j'ai malheureusement eu une grosse panne d'inspi ^^' Désolée, je suis humaine !_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est ça oui, quelle excuse facile._**

 ** _Moi : Ah, t'es de retour ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouaip. J'espère bien que t'auras des soucis avec Komachu !_**

 ** _Moi : Désolée de te décevoir Kyo, mais c'est une amie et elle m'a donnée l'autorisation de faire ça de temps en temps ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Putain…_**

 ** _Moi : Euh, tu veux quoi au fait ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'ai lu ton chapitre en avance._**

 ** _Moi : Oh…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Une dernière volonté ?_**

 ** _Moi : Tu peux me faire le disclaimer s'il te plait ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas Metal Fight BeyBlade. Maintenant cours !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! *s'enfuit en courant*_**

 ** _Réponse à Marius : Merci pour la review ! Ah, que ferait-on sans Komachu ? XD Oui, le RyuKyo est sous-exploité et ça me rend très triste ! Mais je fais de mon mieux pour combler ce vide ^^  
En tout cas, ta très longue review m'a bien fait plaisir n_n_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapitre 3 : Vive le patin à glace !**

Nile grelotte et souffle sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. L'automne tire à sa fin à MetalBey City et les températures commencent à sérieusement chuter ! Le meilleur ami de Kyoya soupire et jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Le message que Gingka lui a envoyé le fait sourire, comme quand il l'a reçu. Il n'est arrivé au Japon que depuis deux jours et, évidemment, son ami aux cheveux roux n'a pas manqué l'occasion de l'inviter à faire quelque chose de « drôle » ! Oui, car pour Nile le patinage n'est pas vraiment drôle…sachant qu'il n'a jamais patiné. Mais pour son plus grand malheur une patinoire a été installée en ville cette année ! Et d'ailleurs, il est arrivé à destination.

- **Nile !** S'écrie le rouquin en lui faisant des grands signes. **On est là !**

« On » ? Nile lève un sourcil puis remarque son meilleur ami adossé sur une barrière, le visage encore plus blasé que d'habitude.

- **Kyoya ?** S'étonne l'ex membre des Wild Fang. **Gingka ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu venais. Ryuga n'est pas avec toi ?**

- **Si, il est là mais il est parti nous chercher des cafés,** répond le lion après un immense soupir.

- **T'as pas l'air vraiment ravi d'être là…**

- **Normal, il n'a jamais patiné !** S'exclame une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

Nile se retourne pour voir Ryuga arriver, quatre cafés dans ses mains qu'il s'empresse de tendre aux trois autres.

- **Gingka et moi on a déjà fait du patinage,** reprend Ryuga après avoir bu une grande gorgée de son café. **Kyoya non et du coup il a peur de se ridiculiser.**

- **J'ai pas peur de me ridiculiser, je VAIS me ridiculiser !** Marmonne le vert d'un ton déprimé.

- **Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai jamais patiné non plus. J'imagine que du coup on va être collés tous les deux à la rambarde au début !** Lui dit son meilleur ami avec bienveillance.

- **Mouais, comme deux abrutis…**

- **Kyoya, arrête un peu d'en faire des tonnes comme ça,** soupire Gingka. **Tu crois que Ryuga ou moi on a réussi à bien patiner du premier coup ? C'est comme tout, faut apprendre !**

Kyoya n'a pas l'air très convaincu et grogne vaguement en guise de réponse. Son compagnon l'enlace par les épaules et lui fait un clin d'œil.

- **Je me suis bien ramassé à mes débuts tu sais !** Ricane-t-il en entrainant son petit-ami dans le hall, suivi par leurs amis. **Et si tu as peur que je me foute de ta gueule, comme d'hab quoi, je te promets de faire un effort et de pas trop rigoler ! Enfin j'vais essayer…**

Le lion sourit et commence à se détendre un peu. Ça ne peut pas être si horrible après tout ! C'est comme faire du roller quand on y pense, et ça il sait faire. Son petit frère aimait vraiment faire des ballades en rollers avec lui avant et il n'a sans doute pas trop perdu la main.

Une fois leurs patins récupérés et enfilés, les quatre amis se préparent à entrer sur la glace. Il y a déjà du monde sur la piste gelée en ovale, surtout des familles pour le plus grand désespoir de Kyoya qui n'a toujours pas appris à aimer les enfants ! Ce dernier n'est d'ailleurs pas très rassuré à l'idée de devoir apprendre à patiner parmi autant de gens.

Il faut dire que lui et ses trois compères ne passent pas inaperçus ! Qui ne connait pas Gingka, la légende vivante du BeyBlade ? Qui ne connait pas Kyoya, blader légendaire ET directeur de la Tategami Corp. ? Quant à Ryuga, malgré tous les efforts du rouquin pour faire comprendre aux gens qu'il a changé, on le dévisage toujours beaucoup. Nile est finalement le plus chanceux aux yeux de Kyoya car on ne fait pas attention à lui bien que beaucoup le connaissent également.

- **Allez, en piste !** S'exclame joyeusement Gingka en s'élançant le premier.

Le lion le regarde patiner avec aisance et reprend confiance. Si le roux peut le faire, aucune raison qu'il n'y arrive pas !

- **Te précipite pas Kyoya,** lui conseille Ryuga en passant devant lui. **Prends ton temps et reste près de la rambarde avec Nile ! Le plus important, c'est d'abord d'arriver à « marcher » si on peut dire. Tu vas comprendre !**

Et le petit-ami du vert s'élance à son tour, glissant sur la glace avec une facilité pratiquement déconcertante. Kyoya hausse les épaules et met un pied sur la piste sans réelle prudence. Heureusement que Nile est derrière lui pour le rattraper sinon il se serait étalé en beauté !

- **Euh Kyoya, il t'a dit de prendre ton temps !** Lui fait remarquer son ami en réprimant son envie de rire. **Tu te rends compte que t'as failli te prendre un gadin alors que t'es même pas encore en train de patiner ?**

- **Oui bon bah ça va !** S'écrie le lion avec agacement tout en se redressant. **Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, j'ai compris ! On va y aller doucement.**

Kyoya grogne et réajuste son manteau, très vexé. Il met une nouvelle fois le pied sur la piste, plus prudemment, puis s'accroche à la rambarde pour ramener son deuxième pied sur la glace, suivi par Nile.

- **Putain, en fait ça n'a rien à voir avec le roller !** Pense-t-il en soupirant intérieurement.

Le vert essaie de glisser doucement mais manque encore de se ramasser. Bien accroché à la barrière, il se sent très énervé de ne pas arriver à faire ce qu'il veut ! Nile derrière lui semble un peu moins galérer…ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il s'en sort.

- **Je comprends ce que Ryuga a voulu dire,** constate le jeune homme aux yeux verts. **Avant de savoir patiner, faut déjà réussir à marcher et à tenir debout sur la glace.**

Kyoya regarde son meilleur ami et hoche la tête pour approuver, puis cherche du regard son rival de toujours et son compagnon. Ces derniers discutent tranquillement de leur côté, aussi à l'aise que des poissons dans l'eau ! Et une fois de plus, Kyoya se sent vraiment énervé et frustré de ne pas arriver à faire comme eux. Pourquoi eux ils y arrivent et pas lui ?! Le problème est que quand Kyoya est énervé, il se met à faire n'importe quoi ! Il lâche donc la rambarde et essaie de patiner…et ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Il se vautre méchamment vers l'avant.

- **Kyoya, ça va ?** S'inquiète Nile en s'approchant doucement pour l'aider à se relever.

- **Non, ça va pas du tout !** Hurle le lion en se remettant debout avec l'aide de son meilleur ami. **J'en ai marre, j'y arrive pas et tomber c'est encore plus punitif qu'en roller ! Non seulement ça fait mal, mais en plus c'est froid et je suis mouillé maintenant !**

- **Kyoya, calme toi s'il te plait,** lui répond calmement son ex coéquipier. **Tu sais très bien que c'est pas en t'énervant que ça va mieux marcher. Ryuga te l'a dit, prends ton temps ! On n'est pas venu pour faire de la compète, on est venu pour s'amuser.**

Le vert soupire mais s'accroche de nouveau à la barrière pour tenter de maitriser au moins la marche. Son meilleur ami a raison, comme très souvent : plus il s'énervera, moins il y arrivera, alors mieux vaut rester calme et y aller à son rythme.

Et au bout de plusieurs minutes à essayer, les deux amis parviennent à se débrouiller à peu près correctement…mais sans lâcher la barrière. L'équilibre c'est pas encore ça…

- **Alors, ça va ? Vous vous en sortez ?** Ricane Ryuga en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

- **Plus ou moins…on va dire,** soupire Nile en se grattant la nuque.

- **On arrive pas à lâcher la barrière !** Explique Kyoya en se tournant pour faire face à son petit-ami. **On a du mal à garder l'équilibre.**

- **Oh ? Eh bien, je peux peut-être aider pour ça !** Répond le dragon en tendant sa main au lion. **Je vais te faire patiner pour que tu arrives à trouver ton équilibre. Si tu veux Nile, tu peux demander à Gingka de t'aider aussi.**

- **Merci du conseil, je vais lui demander,** le remercie l'ex Wild Fang.

Kyoya attrape la main que son compagnon lui tend et essaie de se tenir bien droit. Ryuga le tient fermement et sourit, amusé des galères du lion.

- **Bon, je vais patiner assez doucement. Toi, tu te laisses glisser au début en cherchant à garder l'équilibre !** Explique l'empereur dragon. **Quand tu te sentiras un peu plus à l'aise, tu pourras commencer à patiner.**

- **Je savais pas que t'étais si bon prof !** Ricane le vert en se collant à son petit-ami.

- **J'aime bien te donner des cours chéri, surtout que je compte bien me faire payer en nature,** murmure le blanc à l'oreille de Kyoya.

Les deux ricanent et s'embrassent rapidement avant de commencer à glisser tranquillement. Kyoya n'a pas l'air vraiment à l'aise au début, cherchant un semblant d'équilibre sous les yeux amusés de Ryuga. Pendant ce temps-là, Nile demande quelques conseils à Gingka.

- **Faut pas avoir peur de tomber ! C'est pas grave, surtout au début quand on patine pas vite du tout. L'important, c'est d'essayer et essayer et ne jamais baisser les bras ! Une fois que tu auras trouvé ton équilibre, t'arriveras à patiner tout naturellement,** explique le rouquin avec un grand sourire.

- **Okay, merci Gingka. Ah au fait, comment on freine ?** Demande Nile.

- **Exactement comme au ski ! Quand tu débutes, le chasse-neige et quand tu maitrises mieux tu peux essayer le dérapage comme Ryuga et moi.**

Sur ce dernier conseil, la légende vivante du BeyBlade reprend son patinage en toute sérénité. Nile applique alors les conseils du roux, se décidant à lâcher la rambarde et à essayer d'avancer. A son grand étonnement, il ne tombe même pas ! Il perd parfois le peu d'équilibre qu'il a mais ne se vautre pas sur la glace, pas comme un certain Kyoya ! Patinant avec peine, le jeune homme aux yeux verts lève le regard pour chercher son meilleur ami.

Le lion patine plutôt bien, ayant enfin trouvé son équilibre ! Toujours accroché à son compagnon, il a énormément progressé en très peu de temps.

- **Evidemment, il avait juste besoin d'une petite « motivation » !** Pense Nile avec amusement.

Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas tort. Pour peu qu'il ait Ryuga à ses côtés, Kyoya peut absolument tout faire, même des choses qu'il déteste ! Ça ne vous étonne donc pas si je vous dis que ses amis ont déjà profité de ce point faible.

Pour en revenir au vert, ce dernier est très heureux d'enfin arriver à coordonner tous ses mouvements. Il a d'ailleurs du mal à réaliser qu'il en chiait encore quelques minutes auparavant !

- **T'es prêt à lâcher ?** Lui demande le dragon avec un grand sourire et un air de défi.

- **Bien sûr !** Réplique le lion sans attendre.

Kyoya enlève prudemment sa main accrochée à l'épaule du blanc tandis que lui-même lâche la taille de son petit-ami. Le lion patine tout seul sans problème sous les regards amusés de Nile et Gingka. Ryuga quant à lui semble très fier de son élève !

- **Tu m'avais caché tes talents de professeur Ryuga !** S'exclame le rouquin juste derrière l'empereur dragon.

- **Je te cache beaucoup de choses, crois-moi !** Répond-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Gingka franchit le petit mètre le séparant de son ami et lui tape gentiment dans le dos en riant à son tour. Oui ça peut être difficile à imaginer, un petit effort ! Nile rejoint péniblement ses deux amis, ces derniers patinant trop vite pour son niveau.

- **Rappelez-moi ce qu'il disait il y a plusieurs minutes ?** Demande-t-il en pouffant.

- **Pas besoin, tu sais très bien que Kyoya en fait toujours des tonnes !** Répond le roux avec un ricanement moqueur.

- **S'il vous entend, maintenant qu'il arrive à patiner, il y a un risque non négligeable qu'il chercher à vous éclater le crâne sur la glace !** Ajoute Ryuga avec une lueur sadique dans son regard.

Certes Kyoya ne ferait jamais ça en vrai, mais il vaut tout de même mieux ne pas l'énerver ! Il est adepte du proverbe « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » et le rouquin en a parfois fait les frais. C'est qu'il a la rancune tenace le lion !

De son côté justement, le vert patine tranquillement, bien loin de se douter des gentilles mesquineries de Nile et Gingka. De toute façon, il est trop heureux pour se préoccuper d'eux ! Le pire, c'est qu'il est doué le con ! C'était bien la peine de chouiner…

- **Nan mais regardez ça !** S'indigne Gingka. **Il est encore meilleur que moi ! Et dire qu'il était persuadé de se rétamer toutes les deux secondes !**

- **Je suis un excellent prof, c'est pour ça !** Dit le dragon avec une immense modestie…ou pas.

- **Ça va le melon ?** Ricane le rouquin.

Et ils partent dans un fou rire un peu inexplicable. Nile se demande d'ailleurs comment les deux arrivent à patiner correctement alors qu'ils sont morts de rire ! Le jeune homme aux yeux verts parvient maintenant à patiner en suivant leur rythme, tout seul comme un grand. Il en est plutôt fier, et ne va d'ailleurs pas se gêner pour faire remarquer à son meilleur ami que lui n'a eu besoin de l'aide de personne ! Oui, ça va l'énerver, mais ça amuse Nile. Qui aurait cru qu'il était un peu sadique sur les bords lui aussi…

- **Eh ben Nile, t'as réussi à trouver ton équilibre !** Remarque notre légende vivante du BeyBlade.

- **Ouais, même pas eu besoin d'aide,** réplique-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour Ryuga.

- **T'as demandé des conseils à Gingka, ça compte comme de l'aide mon coco !** S'exclame une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Nile se tourne pour regarder Kyoya qui patine comme un pro. Le vert se poste à ses côtés et lui assène une tape derrière la tête.

- **J'ai simplement pas pu résister à l'envie de recevoir un peu d'aide de mon mec !** Ricane le jeune homme aux yeux océan. **Tu me connais, s'il y a moyen d'être collé à lui, moi je fonce ! Mais toi tu connais pas ça, t'as pas de copine.**

- **Alors ça ! C'est petit monsieur Tategami !** S'exclame Nile en faisant semblant d'être outré.

- **Oui je sais, mais c'est drôle et j'aime bien la provoque !**

Le meilleur ami du lion hausse les épaules sous le rire de ses amis. Il est habitué à ce genre de remarques de la part de Kyoya, c'est une blague facile. Et s'il y a moyen d'embêter Nile, le vert ne se gêne pas ! C'est aussi ça être meilleurs amis : s'amuser à être méchants. C'est comme ça qu'on reconnait de vrais meilleurs amis…quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas comme ça avec votre meilleur(e) ami(e) ? Ah bon…bah je reprends alors !

L'après-midi se continue tranquillement, cela fait maintenant deux heures que les quatre sont là. Gingka, un peu fatigué, s'est posé sur les espèces de sièges-luges destinés normalement aux enfants et se laisse pousser par Nile. L'ex Wild Fang a définitivement maitrisé le patinage et se débrouille maintenant très bien. Ryuga de son côté est parti se chercher un autre café, commençant sérieusement à se les cailler malgré sa polaire et sa doudoune à col fourré. L'empereur dragon a toujours préféré la chaleur au froid ! Et puis Kyoya, bah lui patine joyeusement depuis longtemps. Son rival de toujours est très étonné de le voir si heureux, habitué à son éternel blasitude (et il l'a pris en photo discretos, mais faut pas le dire à Kyoya).

Vous trouvez ça un peu trop parfait et tranquille ? Oh…c'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête !

Si Kyoya patine maintenant tranquillement et avec une aise toute particulière, il commence en revanche à en avoir plus qu'assez de tous les gosses sur la piste. Ils ne savent pas patiner mais au lieu de rester près de la barrière, comme toute personne ne sachant pas patiner, ils s'amusent à faire n'importe quoi ! Et vas-y que ça te passe devant en rigolant, te forçant à piler net ! Et vas-y que ça te percute sans même s'excuser ! Et vas-y que ça se vautre en chialant, si tu sais pas patiner p'tit con c'est bien fait pour ta tronche, fallait rester accroché à la rambarde ! Si vous vous dites que je suis un peu dure, je vous rassure : je ne fais que retranscrire les pensées de Kyoya.

Bref, le vert commence à avoir envie d'égorger des gamins avec les lames de ses patins ! Aucune idée de si ce qui va suivre est une action du karma ou non, mais on peut dire que c'est très ironique.

Un enfant passe juste devant Kyoya sans que ce dernier l'ait vu arriver avant. Le lion freine donc de manière ultra brutale et, sans savoir comment, s'emmêle les pieds. Ça aurait pu être une simple chute mais admettons-le, ça n'aurait pas été drôle ! Dans sa chute, notre blasé préféré se prend donc la lame d'un de ses patins au pire endroit possible. Oui…en plein dans l'entrejambe ! La douleur est telle qu'il n'arrive même pas à crier et qu'il en devient instantanément tout blanc. Le lion ramène ses deux mains sur sa virilité qui vient actuellement de prendre cher et ouvre la bouche, mais une nouvelle fois aucun bruit n'en sort.

Tandis que leur ami aux cheveux verts endure la pire des souffrances, Nile et Gingka font une petite pause. Appuyés sur la barrière, ils discutent en reprenant leur souffle et en laissant leurs jambes se reposer. Le roux est le premier à remarquer que quelque chose cloche.

- **C'est bizarre,** dit-il à son compère. **Je ne vois plus Kyoya. Tu crois qu'il est sorti de la piste sans qu'on fasse attention ?**

- **Attends…non regarde ! Il est là-bas mais il est à genoux,** lui répond Nile. **Il est tombé ?**

- **Sûrement, mais pourquoi il se relève pas ?**

- **J'crois qu'il y a un truc qui va pas…**

Ça, tu peux le dire Nile ! Les deux patinent donc jusqu'à leur ami et commencent à sérieusement s'inquiéter en voyant que ce dernier tremble.

- **Kyoya, hé regarde-moi !** L'appelle Nile en se baissant. **Tu t'es fait mal ?**

Aucune réponse, juste un gémissement plaintif. Nile relève la tête baissée de son ami pour l'inciter à parler et manque de s'étouffer en voyant que Kyoya pleure ! Gingka quant à lui écarquille les yeux tellement forts qu'on pourrait croire qu'il a vu un fantôme en string. _(Oui c'est bizarre, je sais XD)_

- **Okay, ça va vraiment pas du tout alors !** S'exclame Nile, passant d'inquiétude à panique totale. **Kyoya, réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! Tu t'es fait mal ?**

Le jeune homme dont les beaux yeux bleus sont maintenant rougis par les larmes hoche la tête et laisse échapper un autre gémissement plaintif qui ressemble vaguement à un « oui ».

- **D'accord, et où tu as mal ?**

- **Hum Nile…** hasarde Gingka, le regard perdu. **Regarde où sont ses mains…**

Le jeune homme baisse son regard vert cuivré vers les mains de son meilleur ami et grimace.

- **Oh putain…**

- **Je peux affirmer sans risquer de me tromper qu'il a dû se prendre sa lame de patin en plein…là où ça fait le plus mal,** dit le roux en grimaçant à son tour.

- **Nan, sans blague Captain Obvious ?** Marmonne Nile, que la panique rend énervé.

- **Bon, on fait quoi du coup ?** Demande Gingka. **La douleur va bien finir par se calmer mais pour qu'il en pleure c'est que ça doit être un sacré niveau.**

- **Je sais pas, mais c'est dans notre intérêt de réussir à calmer Kyoya avant que Ryuga ne revienne…**

- **C'est clair, sinon il va commettre un massacre !**

- **Qui va commettre un massacre ?** Ricane une voix impossible à confondre avec une autre.

Gingka se tourne immédiatement de manière à cacher Kyoya et se maudit intérieurement, lui et sa grande gueule. Si jamais Ryuga remarque que son petit-ami est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il va falloir courir très vite ! Genre vitesse lumière ou alors devenir Flash.

- **Bah qu'est-ce que t'as Gingka ? T'en fais une tête !** Remarque le dragon. **Il y a un problème ?**

- **Non, tout va bien ! Juste, tu m'as fait peur !** Répond notre roux en tentant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

La légende vivante du BeyBlade est complètement morte de peur, et d'ailleurs un peu morte tout court à l'intérieur ! Et histoire de bien l'achever, c'est ce moment que choisis Kyoya pour se faire remarquer.

D'une toute petite voix à peine audible, il se met à gémir douloureusement. La seule chose compréhensible dans sa plainte est le prénom de son compagnon, bien évidemment.

- **Chuuuut Kyoya, tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ?** Chuchote Nile, lui aussi mort de trouille.

- **M-mais…j'ai…j'ai…mal…** pleure le vert à voix basse. **Je…veux…Ryuga…j'en…peux plus…**

Le meilleur ami du vert se sent affreusement mal de le voir dans un état pareil, et accessoirement il commence à songer à ce qu'il mettra dans son testament. Car oui, cette fois Ryuga a entendu la voix brisée de son petit-ami l'appeler ! L'empereur dragon pousse Gingka ultra brusquement, ce pauvre rouquin s'étale d'ailleurs méchamment, et se jette à côté de Kyoya.

- **Kyoya ! Je suis là, regarde-moi mon amour !** S'écrie-t-il en prenant le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains. **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Putain, je vous jure que si c'est l'un de vous qui l'a mis dans cet état, je le dépèce !**

- **Non ! Non, je te promets que c'est pas nous !** S'exclame Gingka.

- **Il est tombé et il s'est pris la lame de ses patins dans…l'entrejambe, c'est pour ça qu'il pleure,** explique Nile.

L'explication semble un peu calmer le blanc même si ses yeux continuent de lancer des éclairs. Appuyer sur le bouton rouge, oui celui qui déclenche des tirs de missiles nucléaires, est un acte beaucoup moins dangereux pour la vie humaine que de faire du mal à Kyoya ! Ryuga est clairement capable de décimer l'humanité jusqu'à trouver la personne qui a osé toucher SON petit-ami.

- **Bon, okay. Kyoya, tu peux te lever ?** Demande le dragon avec une douceur inhabituelle.

Le vert gémit d'une manière encore plus plaintive qu'avant et secoue frénétiquement la tête, ce qui attriste énormément ses amis.

- **D'accord, alors je vais te porter pour sortir de la piste,** décide le blanc.

- **T'es…t'es…sûr…d-de…pouvoir…patiner…en…me…portant… ?** Demande Kyoya de sa toute petite voix emplie de souffrance.

La voix complètement brisée et douloureuse du lion achève d'énerver Ryuga (et de lui donner envie de pleurer mais chut, c'est un secret), qui se jure intérieurement d'arracher les ongles de la personne responsable de l'état de son compagnon.

- **Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur,** le rassure le dragon.

Kyoya hoche la tête et laisse Ryuga le soulever avec précaution. L'empereur dragon patine effectivement sans problème alors qu'il porte le lion, sans vaciller le moins du monde. Le vert se cramponne de toutes ses forces aux épaules de son petit-ami et cache son visage baigné de larmes contre son torse. Il a beau souffrir la mort, il est encore lucide et refuse de s'humilier encore plus. Tout le monde le connaît, alors je vous laisse imaginer le regard des gens qui voient un jeune homme si important en train de pleurer à s'en déshydrater à cause d'une très mauvaise chute !

En quelques secondes, les deux se retrouvent hors de la piste, bientôt rejoints par Nile et Gingka. Ce pauvre rouquin grimace d'ailleurs à cause de sa chute provoquée par l'empereur dragon.

- **Ça va mieux Kyoya ?** Demande Nile en s'asseyant sur le banc, à côté de son meilleur ami.

- **Un peu,** soupire le lion avec une voix un peu plus normale. **Mais j'ose pas vérifier…si je saigne à cause du choc…**

- **Ouais, je comprends mon pote,** souffle Gingka, assis en face de son rival.

Le roux tend son bras et frotte l'épaule de son ami en guise de réconfort. Ryuga est encore une fois parti chercher à boire, voir son petit-ami pleurer lui a donné de désagréables sueurs froides. De plus, après toutes ces émotions, l'empereur dragon a vraiment besoin d'un café !

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, trois cafés et un chocolat chaud dans les mains. Le chocolat est destiné à Kyoya, qui pour le coup n'a pas spécialement envie de caféine qui pourrait l'énerver.

- **Bon, chéri, tu peux nous expliquer maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?** Demande Ryuga en serrant son compagnon contre lui.

- **Rien de grave, il y a un gamin qui est passé devant moi, j'ai pilé et je suis mal tombé,** soupire Kyoya en serrant son gobelet chaud dans ses mains.

- **Rien de grave ?!** S'écrie Gingka. **T'as vu l'état dans lequel t'étais ? Tu pleurais et t'arrivais même plus à parler !**

Le roux a les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils vont s'échapper de leurs orbites.

- **Je sais, je sais. J'ai eu l'impression de mourir ! Mais je veux dire que ça va, je me sens mieux maintenant,** dit le vert avec un sourire.

- **Dommage que ce soit un gosse la raison de ta chute, j'avais bien envie de tuer le responsable !** Ricane le dragon en craquant ses doigts.

Ses amis éclatent de rire, amusés du caractère du blanc. Ouais, depuis le temps ils ont appris à en rire ! Kyoya a l'air d'aller bien mieux, même s'il manque toujours quelques couleurs à son visage. En même temps, il vient quand même de manquer de se castrer, ça fait jamais du bien…

- **Bon les gars, on fait quoi du coup ?** Demande Nile en se levant pour s'étirer.

- **Bah ça dépend de Kyoya,** lui répond la légende vivante du BeyBlade. **Tu te sens capable de patiner ?**

- **Ouais, je crois. Mais toi, je veux plus te lâcher !** Précise le lion en se tournant vers son petit-ami. **Si je reste avec toi, au moins je suis sûre qu'il m'arrivera rien !**

Ryuga ricane et embrasse le vert sur le front.

- **Pas de problème, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas capable de te passer de moi !**

Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel et laisse échapper un petit rire. C'était justement le but de Ryuga, qui est bien plus subtil qu'on ne pourrait le croire ! La petite bande se lève et retourne sur la glace après avoir terminé leurs boissons. Gingka et Nile s'élancent en premier à toute vitesse, les jambes bien reposées, et Ryuga met les pieds sur la piste prudemment. Il se tourne vers le lion et lui tend la main.

- **Allez, en piste beau gosse !** Lui lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le vert ne peut s'empêcher de légèrement rougir et prend la main de son compagnon. Il faut dire que Ryuga est rarement aussi prévenant et agréable, ça doit lui arriver…eh bien, encore moins souvent qu'on ne voit d'éclipses solaires totales !

La journée s'achève ainsi tranquillement, sans autre incident à déplorer. A moins que…ça compte comme incident que Gingka ait foiré son double axel en voulant faire le malin ? Il s'est bien rétamé, sans lattage de testiboules heureusement, sous les rires de ses trois amis. Le rouquin s'en est sorti intact, pas son égo ! En même temps, vouloir faire le malin avec un double axel, le truc ultra compliqué, devant ses deux rivaux qui ont la moquerie facile, c'était franchement très con de la part du roux ! Notre légende vivante du BeyBlade ne rayonne pas toujours par son intelligence…

- **Ah, on a passé une bonne journée quand même !** S'exclame Nile en sortant de la patinoire, pas fâché d'avoir enlevé ses patins assez lourds.

- **J'ai bien fait de t'inviter alors ?** Demande Gingka qui se masse les genoux et les coudes, pas à cause de son double axel foiré mais de sa chute provoquée par Ryuga plus tôt.

- **Bien sûr, t'as même réussi à me faire aimer le patinage !** Avoue le jeune homme aux yeux vert cuivré. **La neige et la glace, j'suis égyptien donc c'est pas mon rayon…**

- **Cool, j'suis fier de moi alors ! Bon, si Kyoya ne nous avait pas collé la peur de notre life, la journée aurait été parfaite…** ajoute le rouquin avec un rire gêné.

- **Hum…je…bah…** bafouille le vert, semblant chercher ses mots.

Son rival, son meilleur ami et son petit-ami le regardent avec des yeux écarquillés, pas vraiment habitués à ce que le lion ait du mal à s'exprimer. Que peut-il bien vouloir dire ?

- **Je…suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur…** souffle-t-il, les yeux égarés.

Les trois échangent un regard stupéfait puis sourient tous. Nile et Gingka prennent leur ami par les épaules et le secouent gentiment.

- **Allez, on te pardonne ! Mais c'est vraiment parce qu'on est des super potes !** S'exclame Gingka avec un grand rire amusé.

Kyoya rougit une nouvelle fois et lance un regard un peu perdu à Ryuga. Le dragon ricane et soustrait son petit lion à l'étreinte de ses amis. Le vert n'est pas habitué du tout aux grands câlins que Gingka affectionne tant ! Après une petite discussion animée et une promesse de remettre ça, les quatre rentrent chacun de leurs côtés. Nile se dirige vers son hôtel, Gingka retourne au B-Pit avec entrain et Ryuga et Kyoya prennent le chemin de leur appartement.

- **Faut vraiment que Gingka comprenne que j'aime pas les câlins,** soupire le lion en se grattant la nuque.

- **Ah bon ? T'aimes pas les câlins toi ? C'est pas ce que tu me dis à l'appart' !** Demande le blanc avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- **Ryuga, t'as très bien compris ce que je veux dire !** S'exaspère Kyoya en mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son compagnon.

- **T'énerves pas mon cœur, tu sais très bien que je te taquine,** ricane le dragon en enlaçant le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. **Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas quand tes amis te font des câlins, il n'y a que moi et les membres de ta famille qui ont le droit ! Je suis un privilégié.**

Kyoya grogne mais, comme d'habitude, il n'arrive pas à faire la tête à Ryuga. Et ça l'énerve vraiment d'être aussi guimauve ! Depuis quand le roi de la savane, le lion sauvage, Kyoya Tategami est-il devenu aussi sentimental ?

- **Pff, tu me saoules à avoir raison !** S'exclame le vert en attrapant la main de son petit-ami.

- **Oui je sais ! J'adore te voir énervé, t'es trop chou comme ça ! Je préfère ça que de te voir pleurer…**

Kyoya regarde son homme et s'attendrit immédiatement. Il sait bien que Ryuga ne supporte pas de le voir malheureux et se met très en colère dès qu'il le voit pleurer ou simplement triste pour cacher sa panique. L'amour ça vous change un homme d'après un proverbe et là, on peut carrément parler de miracle ! Mais si un jour, ces deux-là deviennent vraiment trop fleur bleue, faudra VRAIMENT s'inquiéter ! Il y a des fangirls qui vont pas s'en remettre, je vous le dis ! Et je sais de quoi je parle…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Moi : Sa mère, il court vite Kyo ! Je suis crevée maintenant…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu le cherches aussi._**

 ** _Moi : Toi aussi tu te ramènes ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, j'avais envie._**

 ** _Moi : Et il est où Kyo ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'sais pas. Probablement en train de chercher le moyen le plus efficace de te tuer._**

 ** _Moi : Ça m'étonne pas !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Sinon, tu m'expliques ce chapitre ?_**

 ** _Moi : Pure vengeance, c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé la première et unique fois où j'ai fait du patin. Bon j'ai accentué parce que Kyo possède des attributs masculins et pas moi, mais j'avais déjà bien morflé !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Quel sadisme. J'aime ça !_**

 ** _Moi : Je sais. D'ailleurs, t'es pas énervé que je t'ai fait un peu guimauve ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, je m'en cogne. Et ton emploi du temps au fait ? C'était aujourd'hui ta rentrée non ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai un emploi du temps assez cool, mais pratiquement que des profs que je connais pas ou que j'aime pas trop -_-'_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'as la rage ?_**

 ** _Moi : Yep, mais je vais tuer un gosse pour me passer les nerfs ! Tu me fais la fin, steuplait ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Review, please ?_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! A mercredi, fidèles (ou pas) lecteurs n_n_**


	4. Dîner en Enfer

**_Moi : Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiise ! Vous ne deviez pas vous attendre à un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, pas vrai ? n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Il date de quand le dernier ?_**

 ** _Moi : …1 mois, je crois ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu te la coules douce ou c'est comment ?_**

 ** _Moi : Hé ! J'écris d'autres trucs à côté en même temps ! Mes OS, Kidnapping de vacances, Colocation mentale ! Je peux pas tout faire !_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est ça ouais, essaie de te trouver des excuses !_**

 ** _Moi : Puis j'ai eu une panne d'inspi sur le chapitre suivant, et j'écris toujours un chapitre d'avance…_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est le combo dis-donc._**

 ** _Moi : Mais maintenant, j'ai fini le chapitre suivant donc je peux poster celui-là ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je ne l'ai pas lu, je sais pas si je vais le regretter ou pas._**

 ** _Moi : Aucune idée ! Au fait, elle était bonne la javel ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais m'amuser à boire de la javel juste à cause d'un chapitre d'une de tes foutues fics ?!_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'as déjà fait des trucs plus bizarres et insensés que ça Ryu…hum pardon, Ryuga._**

 ** _Ryuga : Sauf que boire de la javel me donnerait un aller simple pour l'Enfer, et je compte pas y aller avant un moment._**

 ** _Moi : Bon, qui me fais le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn, et heureusement pour nous !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Je n'ai jamais fait de jeu de la bouteille en vrai, mais j'ai beaucoup joué à Action ou Vérité XD  
J'adore les comédies romantiques moi aussi, je trouve ça tellement guimauve mais j'adore ! Je suis un paradoxe ambulant… Et j'adore vraiment Brokeback Mountain, je l'ai vu pour la première fois cet été et…et j'ai chialé comme une madeleine TT_TT  
La fin me tenait vraiment à cœur ! R.I.P. Ryuga et Gingka XD_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Je ne t'en veux pas de préférer le RyuGin, ma meilleure amie adore aussi ce ship donc j'ai appris à…pas à aimer ce ship mais à le tolérer on va dire XD Non pour de vrai, le RyuGin ne me dérange pas plus que ça, ça dépend juste des fics ! T'inquiète pas pour la suite, il y aura du lourd ^_^_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Dîner en enfer**

Il se fait tard à MetalBey City et le soleil a largement fini de décliner. La nuit vient de plus en plus vite, l'hiver est bien là ! Pourtant, dans un appartement, un homme transpire à grosses gouttes malgré les températures presque négatives dehors. Debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, il se regarde et se trouve tous les défauts du monde. Ses cheveux blancs sont complètement emmêlés, sa tenue est trop décontracté, il a l'air complètement crevé, bref : il est horrible ! Oui, vous avez deviné que l'homme dont on parle, c'est Ryuga. Qu'est-ce qu'il le met dans un état pareil ? Mais attendez un peu bande d'impatients, j'y viens !

Kyoya entre à son tour dans la salle de bain et soupire en voyant son petit-ami trembler des pieds à la tête.

- **Ryuga…t'es encore en train de stresser comme un malade ?** Demande-t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- **Bien sûr ! On va dîner chez tes parents !** S'écrie pratiquement le dragon.

Voilà l'unique faiblesse de l'empereur dragon ! La seule chose qui lui fait perdre ses moyens, la seule chose qui l'angoisse comme pas permis, la seule chose qui le réduit de héros ayant participé à la victoire contre Némésis à simple jeune homme mort de trouille ! Ses beaux-parents.

- **Chéri, tous les 3 mois on dîne chez mes parents, et tous les 3 mois tu stresses tellement que tu te transformes limite en flaque de transpi,** soupire une nouvelle fois le lion.

- **Normal : ton père me fout une trouille monstrueuse !** Réplique Ryuga en se passant de l'eau sur le visage. **C'est bien la seule personne sur cette planète qui me fait autant peur !**

Kyoya sourit mélancoliquement et s'avance pour enlacer son homme.

- **Je sais que mon père t'angoisse beaucoup parce qu'il a eu du mal à accepter notre relation et que c'est quelqu'un de très strict et critique, mais je suis là moi,** lui dit-il avec un sourire qu'il espère rassurant.

- **C'est parfois ça le problème Kyoya,** soupire le blanc en rendant son étreinte à son compagnon. **Tu es là, et quand t'es là j'ai envie de te garder près de moi ! Mais ça plait pas franchement à ton paternel !**

- **Je sais Ryuga, il a du mal avec ça…**

- **Du mal ?! Bonjour l'euphémisme !** S'exclame l'empereur dragon. **Quand je te prends par la main ou les épaules, il me lance un regard noir ! Quand je te prends par la taille, là il me regarde encore plus méchamment ! Et si j'ai le malheur de t'embrasser sur le front ou la joue, là j'ai carrément l'impression qu'il veut me fusiller sur place ! Et j'ai encore jamais tenté de t'embrasser sur la bouche devant lui parce que je suis sûr qu'il me tuerait !**

Le vert ricane aussi discrètement que possible mais finit par exploser de rire tant le ton du blanc est dramatique. Ce dernier ne le prend d'ailleurs pas très bien et repousse son petit-ami.

- **Merci, sympa de me soutenir !** S'écrie-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

- **Ryuga, arrête s'il te plait !** Dit Kyoya en suivant son amant qui se dirige dans le salon. **Tu sais parfaitement que je suis pas en train de me foutre de ta gueule ! T'en fais juste beaucoup trop là !**

Ryuga se jette dans le canapé et grogne. Il est vexé et surtout à fleur de peau. Le lion le rejoint et s'assoit sur lui pour lui parler droit dans les yeux.

- **Écoute, je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Mon père n'a jamais aimé les démonstrations d'affection devant des gens, quand j'étais petit il n'embrassait jamais ma mère devant moi ou Kakeru. Alors forcément, toi tu es très tactile donc ça ne lui plait pas vraiment.**

Le dragon soupire et passe sa main dans les cheveux du vert. Il ne va pas tarder à capituler et avouer que son cher et tendre a raison, même si ça lui écorche sa fierté et son orgueil. Allez Ryuga, on sait que ça fait mal mais faut bien le faire !

- **Oui, je le sais…mais j'arrive pas à m'y faire…** avoue-t-il avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté.

Kyoya sourit et embrasse langoureusement son compagnon.

- **C'est juste une soirée,** dit-il après s'être détaché. **Après, tu pourras de nouveau me faire ce que tu veux.**

- **Tout ce que je veux ?** Lui réplique le dragon avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- **Absolument tout ce que tu veux,** répond le lion avec le même regard.

Et les deux repartent dans un long baiser passionné. Kyoya se recule un peu vite au goût de Ryuga et reçoit donc un regard doré dépité. Il ricane, se relève et part chercher son manteau dans la chambre.

- **On va finir par être en retard !** Lance le vert depuis la chambre. **On doit encore passer acheter des fleurs pour ma mère je te signale !**

- **Oui oui, j'essaie juste de repousser l'échéance le plus possible…** répond le blanc en se levant à son tour pour prendre les clés de sa voiture.

- **J'avais remarqué !**

Ryuga entend son petit-ami rire et laisse un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il se trouve lui-même complètement ridicule de flipper autant pour un truc aussi banal qu'aller dîner chez ses beaux-parents, mais c'est plus fort que lui, il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher !

- **Heureusement que les autres ne le savent pas, surtout Gingka,** pense l'empereur dragon. **Il se fouterait bien de ma gueule…et il aurait pas tout à fait tort, il y a de quoi rire de moi.**

Il soupire et s'appuie contre l'accoudoir du canapé en attendant Kyoya, qui arrive à peine quelques secondes après.

- **Prêt ?** Lui demande le lion avec un sourire.

- **Non, mais j'ai pas le choix…** soupire le dragon avec un léger sourire.

Son petit-ami ricane et lui prend la main pour l'entraîner dehors pendant qu'il espère secrètement que quelque chose le sauvera de ce dîner infernal. Une fin du monde ce serait bien, mais il a failli en provoquer assez à son goût… Bon bah il faudra se faire violence.

* * *

Ryuga est au bord de la crise cardiaque. La porte du manoir des parents de Kyoya a pour lui des allures de Porte de l'Enfer ! Il est déjà venu plein de fois, mais il n'arrive pas à être détendu.

- **Putain moi-même, mais porte tes couilles un peu !** Pense-t-il en inspirant profondément. **T'es l'empereur dragon bordel !**

Pendant que le blanc essaie de se reprendre, le lion sonne à la porte, un bouquet de magnifiques roses d'un violet si sombre qu'elles semblent noires à la main. Une jeune domestique vient ouvrir et sourit.

- **Monsieur Tategami, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, vous et Monsieur Kishatu ! Entrez je vous en prie, vos parents vous attendent dans le grand salon.**

- **Mon frère n'est pas là ?** Demande Kyoya avec des yeux ronds.

- **Oh, votre frère a fait savoir qu'il serait un peu en retard !** Répond la domestique. **S'il vous plait, n'allez pas répéter ce que je vais dire monsieur, mais votre frère est toujours en retard…**

Le vert éclate de rire et entre, suivi de près par le dragon.

- **Je n'irai pas le répéter, ne vous en faites pas.**

Kyoya traverse l'entrée meublée avec goût, et surtout avec des meubles qui valent une montagne d'argent, toujours suivi par Ryuga. Le pauvre n'a d'ailleurs plus aucune couleur sur son visage, il est devenu aussi blanc que ses cheveux ! Vraiment, l'empereur dragon est très loin de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir de lui !

Les deux montent l'escalier absolument gigantesque (et en marbre, bien évidemment) pour rejoindre le grand salon. Derrière une grande porte en bois noble, ne demandez pas lequel parce que Ryuga ne le sait absolument pas et Kyoya a complètement oublié, se trouve ledit salon. Le lion pousse la porte, tandis que le dragon se demande s'il a encore le temps de fuir. La réponse est non, mon cher Ryuga ! Le vert attrape la main de son homme et le traine, oui soyons honnête, dans le grand salon absolument somptueux. Tout étincelle, la cheminée est imposante et magnifique, le lustre est plus chic que chic et tous les meubles sont d'un goût irréprochable.

Une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus est assise avec élégance dans l'un des canapés, un verre de vin à la main. Ses bijoux sont étincelants et parfaitement assortis à sa longue robe chic. Elle se tourne vers les deux jeunes hommes et un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage, révélant des dents parfaites et blanches (#SourireColgate). Elle pose son verre sur la table basse devant elle et avance en ouvrant les bras.

- **Mon fils adoré !** S'exclame-t-elle. **Oh, comme je suis heureuse de te voir !**

- **Moi aussi, Mère,** répond Kyoya en laissant sa mère l'étreindre.

- **Tu es encore plus beau que la dernière fois, j'ai l'impression que tu embellies de jour en jour mon trésor !** S'extasie la mère du lion. **Et quelles magnifiques roses ! Tu choisis toujours avec tant de goût.**

- **Merci Mère, mais ce n'est pas moi qui aies choisi cette fois,** précise le vert en se tournant vers le blanc. **C'est Ryuga.**

- **Oh mon Dieu, que je suis malpolie !** S'exclame-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se tournant vers son beau-fils. **Je ne t'ai même pas dit bonjour Ryuga !**

Mme Tategami entraine donc son gendre dans un grand câlin, et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette soirée, Ryuga se sent bien. Son beau-père est la personne la plus flippante de ce monde à ses yeux, mais sa belle-mère est une femme magnifique, chaleureuse, intelligente et drôle. Elle l'a très vite accepté et le considère pratiquement comme un de ses fils. Et ça fait du bien de la chaleur humaine quand le père de votre petit-ami pourrait illustrer le mot « glacial » dans le dictionnaire.

- **Ce n'est pas grave madame, ne vous en faites pas,** dit le dragon une fois libéré de l'étreinte de sa belle-mère. **Je suis heureux que les fleurs vous plaisent, je n'étais pas certain de mon choix.**

- **Eh bien, pour un premier essai c'est très réussi !** Le félicite-t-elle. **Tu devrais laisser ton compagnon choisir des fleurs pour moi plus souvent Kyoya !**

- **Je n'y manquerai pas Mère !** Répond le lion en riant tandis que son petit-ami rougit légèrement. **Mais au fait, où est Père ?**

- **Oh, tu connais ton père mon trésor : toujours fourré dans sa bibliothèque ! Il ne va pas tarder, il était parti en attendant que vous arriviez et il vous a sans doute entendu entrer.**

Ryuga reperd à nouveau toutes les couleurs de son visage et sent des sueurs froides lui parcourir le dos. Non définitivement, il n'arrivera jamais à être détendu en présence de son beau-père, il faut s'y résoudre ! En parlant de ça, la porte du salon s'ouvre et un homme plutôt grand fait son entrée. Ses cheveux verts sont ébouriffés et ramenés derrière en une queue de cheval et ses yeux gris sont emplis d'une lueur sévère.

- **Bonsoir, Père,** dit Kyoya en s'inclinant légèrement. _(Paye ton malaise !)_

- **Bonsoir mon fils,** répond assez froidement le père du lion. **Bonsoir…Ryuga.**

Monsieur Tategami rive son regard perçant sur son beau-fils. Les beaux-pères, ces êtres merveilleux qui te mettent à l'aise !

- **B-bonsoir monsieur,** bafouille le dragon en s'inclinant lui aussi.

Le père de Kyoya affiche un visage très sévère et vient s'assoir dans l'un des canapés, suivi par sa femme. Ryuga et Kyoya s'assoient sur le canapé d'en face, mal à l'aise l'un comme l'autre. Le lion espère à chaque dîner, tous les trois mois, que son père sera un peu plus sympa avec son petit-ami, mais non. Et ça commence à sérieusement exaspérer le vert !

- **Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles mon fils ?** Demande monsieur Tategami en prenant le verre de vin qui l'attendait sur la table de basse.

- **Eh bien, pas grand-chose Père,** répond Kyoya en prenant à son tour un verre de vin.

- **Tu n'as rien à me dire sur notre société ?**

Si Kyoya est maintenant le nouveau dirigeant de la Tategami Corp. sur le papier, il est en réalité encore trop jeune pour gérer une si grande entreprise tout seul. Il est donc encore sous la tutelle de son père.

- **Père, on en a déjà parlé,** soupire le vert. **Je ne veux pas parler de ça à nos repas de famille. Nous nous voyons assez régulièrement pour ne pas évoquer ce sujet maintenant.**

Le père de Kyoya fronce les sourcils, soupire et boit une gorgée de vin avant de lancer un regard noir à Ryuga, qui a eu le malheur de poser sa main sur le genou du lion sans même s'en rendre compte.

- **Abattez-moi, par pitié,** pense le dragon en retirant sa main. **Tous les trois mois c'est la même chose ! Pourquoi je dois subir ça ?**

La complainte mentale du blanc est interrompue par un grand bruit dans l'entrée du manoir. Des pas montent les escaliers à toute vitesse et la porte du grand salon s'ouvre avec fracas.

- **Excusez-moi Père et Mère !** S'exclame Kakeru dans l'encadrement de la porte. **Je suis navré pour mon retard !**

- **Tu es toujours en retard Kakeru, ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir offert une montre à ton anniversaire,** soupire froidement son père.

- **Je suis vraiment désolé…**

Kakeru se tortille debout, très gêné d'être une nouvelle fois en retard et de décevoir son père. La bonne ambiance !

- **Comment va mon assistant préféré ?** Demande Kyoya en souriant.

- **Je vais bien grand frère !** Répond le frère du lion en retrouvant le sourire. **Mais comment ça « assistant préféré » ? Je sais que je suis ton assistant mais je ne suis pas plutôt ton frère préféré ?**

- **Kakeru…tu es mon seul frère !** Ricane Kyoya.

- **C'est pas une raison !**

Les deux frères éclatent de rire sous l'œil intransigeant de leur père et celui attendri de leur mère. Ryuga ne les regarde pas, il est actuellement en état de mort cérébral ! R.I.P l'empereur dragon.

- **Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à table !** Déclare joyeusement la maîtresse de maison en se levant.

Tout le monde se lève, sauf Kakeru qui était déjà debout et Ryuga qui est mort à l'intérieur. Le lion lui tape doucement sur l'épaule pour le sortir de cette espèce d'état de choc.

- **Ryuga ? Debout, on va manger,** lui dit-il.

- **Hein ? Oh oui, j'arrive,** répond le dragon avec une voix sans vie en se levant.

- **Chéri, arrête d'être aussi mal s'il te plait,** soupire le vert. **Ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça tu sais.**

- **Oui je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…**

Kyoya scrute les alentours pour vérifier que ses parents et son frère sont descendus dans la salle à manger et saute au cou de son compagnon pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ryuga est surpris mais enlace le lion avec passion.

- **Allez, on va pas se faire attendre sinon ton père va pas être très content,** chuchote le blanc en rompant le baiser.

- **C'était juste pour te remonter le moral avant qu'on se retrouve à table dans un silence de mort,** répond le vert en lâchant son petit-ami.

- **C'est bien parce que c'est toi que je supporte tout ça,** soupire le dragon.

Kyoya ricane et les deux descendent le putain d'immense escalier en marbre pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Ladite salle à manger est toute aussi immense que toutes les autres pièces du manoir Tategami. La table fait une longueur ahurissante, carrément ridicule pour seulement cinq personnes ! Le père de Kyoya s'est assis en bout de table en sa qualité de maître de maison, et à sa droite sont assis sa femme et son plus jeune fils. Les deux places à sa gauche sont destinées à son fils aîné et son gendre. Son gendre, qu'on se le dise, a vraiment très très hâte que la soirée se termine ! Enfin tous assis à table, un silence très pesant s'installe, comme l'avait prédit Kyoya. Décidément, quelle super ambiance !

- **Dis-moi Ryuga, comment va ce jeune garçon à qui tu as donné une toupie ?** Demande madame Tategami pour briser le silence.

- **Oh, Sakyo ? Il va bien, il s'entraîne dur,** répond Ryuga avec un petit sourire. **Il veut être digne de moi, tout comme Zyro veut être digne de Gingka.**

- **La nouvelle génération vous fait honneur à ce que je vois ! Ils sont aussi déterminés que vous l'étiez il y a sept ans,** constate la mère du lion.

- **Ah ça, je trouve qu'ils se débrouillent très bien ! Ils sont très soudés en plus,** ajoute Kyoya.

- **Tiens, ça me fait penser que Sakyo m'a dit il y a pas si longtemps qu'il avait un petit faible pour…ah mince, comment il s'appelle déjà ? J'ai oublié…** soupire le blanc en se grattant la nuque.

- **Quelle super mémoire tu as, chéri !** Ricane le lion.

- **Oh ça va, aide-moi au lieu de te moquer ! Tu sais, c'est le garçon aux yeux verts. Sa toupie c'est Ninja Salamender.**

- **Ah oui, c'est Shinobu !**

- **Voilà, merci ! Bah Sakyo a un faible pour lui.**

- **Comme c'est mignon !** S'exclame la maîtresse de maison.

Apparemment, le père de Kyoya ne trouve pas ça « mignon » vu le visage dur qu'il affiche. Assis en face de son frère, Kakeru se tortille sur sa chaise. Cela n'échappe pas à son aîné qui devine aisément que son frère a une déclaration à faire et qu'elle risque de provoquer une réaction assez explosive de la part de leur père.

Les entrées arrivent, apportées par des domestiques tirés à quatre épingles. Kakeru a l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise à table et mange sans réel appétit. Kyoya a deviné ce qui met son cadet dans un état pareil.

- **Il va faire son coming-out, je le sens,** pense le lion. **J'étais presque dans le même état quand il a fallu que je fasse le mien. Le pauvre ! Mais là c'est pas pareil, il y a Ryuga et moi pour le soutenir.**

L'aîné sourit en mangeant. Sale souvenir que celui de son coming-out, mais aujourd'hui c'est derrière lui ! Bon…son paternel ne se montre pas des plus sympas avec son compagnon, mais il a accepté leur relation, à sa manière. Kyoya peut toujours penser ça, ça ne rassure pas des masses Ryuga ! L'empereur dragon est tellement blanc qu'il a l'air malade et n'a rien dit depuis le début du dîner, de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas aux yeux de son beau-père. En fait, c'est à peine s'il ose respirer…

Le dîner continue ainsi, dans un silence affreusement gênant. Vous cherchez le malaise ? Eh bien ne cherchez plus, il est juste là ! Plus le dîner avance, plus Kakeru perd les couleurs de son visage. Il en arrive au point où il se retrouve tout blanc, comme Ryuga ! Et forcément, ça finit par se remarquer.

- **Mon petit trésor, qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Demande la mère du jeune homme tout pâle avec inquiétude alors que le dessert vient d'être apporté. **Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu m'inquiètes.**

- **Hum…eh bien, à vrai dire…j'ai…** bafouille Kakeru en jouant avec sa cuillère.

- **Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le frérot,** l'encourage Kyoya.

- **Je…okay, je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi,** soupire son cadet. **Père…Mère…je…je suis gay.**

La surprise se lit sur le visage de madame Tategami. Ryuga reprend soudain des couleurs sur son visage et semble se réveiller, tandis que Kyoya sourit. Et là, c'est le drame…

- **QUOI ?!** Hurle monsieur Tategami en tapant sur la table avec son poing.

- **Chéri, s'il te plait,** soupire sa femme.

- **Il n'y a pas de « s'il te plait » qui tiennent ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour que mes deux fils soient homosexuels ?!**

- **Je…je suis désolé Père,** murmure Kakeru en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- **Je t'interdis de dire ça Kakeru !** S'exclame son grand frère. **Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça. Au contraire, tu dois en être fier !**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu dis Kyoya ?!** Rétorque son père. **J'ai accepté ta relation, mais là ça commence à faire beaucoup !**

- **Assez…** marmonne Ryuga en serrant les poings.

- **Pardon ?** Demande monsieur Tategami en fronçant les sourcils.

- **J'en ai assez !** Explose le blanc en se levant brusquement. **Plus qu'assez de vous et de votre homophobie ! C'est quoi votre problème ?! Si c'est auprès d'un autre homme que vos fils sont heureux, alors vous devriez être heureux pour eux, comme tout bon père ! Je fais l'effort de venir ici tous les trois mois, parce que j'aime Kyoya, mais je commence à en avoir vraiment marre que vous me regardiez comme si je n'étais qu'un moins-que-rien ! Là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le putain de vase ! Tant que vous ne vous remettrez pas en question, je refuse de foutre à nouveau les pieds dans ce manoir !**

Ryuga jette sa serviette par terre et s'en va en claquant l'immense porte du manoir sous le regard apeuré de la domestique chargée d'ouvrir la porte. Vraiment, une supeeeeeeeeer soirée ! Le père de Kyoya est médusé, la mère du lion est quant à elle immensément choquée et Kakeru a fondu en larmes de son côté. Kyoya se lève et pose sa serviette sur la table.

- **Tu es fier de toi, Père ?** Lance-t-il froidement. **Je t'ai déjà dit un milliard de fois d'être plus sympa avec Ryuga, mais tu n'as jamais changé ! Je regrette vraiment de l'avoir poussé à venir ici. Tu le fais tellement angoisser, il s'en rend pratiquement malade ! Et ça, faut vraiment le faire. Je m'en vais, et je ne compte pas amener Ryuga à nouveau ici tant que tu n'auras pas fait évoluer ta mentalité ! En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir venir moi-même la prochaine fois.**

Kyoya s'en va ainsi en courant, pour rattraper son compagnon dehors. Catégorie « repas de famille qui ne se passe pas bien », je pense que j'ai fait péter les scores sur ce coup ! En sortant, le lion voit Ryuga immédiatement, appuyé sur sa voiture. Il s'empresse de le rejoindre et l'enlace avec force.

- **Ryuga, pardon,** soupire Kyoya. **Je n'aurais jamais dû…je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer à venir. Pardonne-moi…**

- **Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kyoya, c'est celle de ton père,** répond calmement le dragon.

- **Je confirme, c'est la faute de Père,** ajoute la voix de Kakeru.

Ryuga et Kyoya se retournent et voient le frère du lion traverser la cour devant le manoir, accompagné de sa mère.

- **Je suis sincèrement désolée les garçons,** soupire madame Tategami. **Je comprends ta réaction Ryuga, je n'en peux plus moi-même de l'attitude de mon mari mais j'espère toujours que ça s'arrangera. Si vous ne voulez plus revenir avant un moment…je comprendrais parfaitement aussi.**

- **J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais énervé Mère, je continuerai de venir vous voir,** dit Kyoya en souriant.

- **Moi aussi Mère !** Renchérit Kakeru.

- **Et moi aussi,** ajoute Ryuga. **J'ai peut-être du mal avec votre mari, mais vous madame…vous m'avez considérer comme un fils dès le départ. Et je ne peux que vous aimer comme une mère.**

La belle-mère du dragon laisse des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et entraine son gendre dans un immense câlin, très vite rejointe par ses deux fils. La soirée du bonheur, youpi tralala ! Une fois le câlin terminé, les quatre restent dehors pour parler un peu. Une petite pensée au père de Kyoya, resté tout seul à la table de la salle à manger ! Ouais bah tant pis pour lui hein.

- **Mais au fait Kakeru, t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie du coup ?** Demande Kyoya à son cadet. **Vu que t'as décidé de faire ton coming-out, ça me parait logique.**

- **Euuuuuuuuuuuuh…oui en fait, mais…tu vas jamais me croire si je te dis qui c'est…** hésite le petit frère du lion en se grattant la nuque.

- **Hein ?** S'étonne l'aîné.

- **Mon mec bah…c'est le petit frère de TON mec…**

- **Whaaaaaaaaaat ?! Ryuto ?!** S'exclame Ryuga.

- **Oui,** répond Kakeru avec un grand sourire gêné.

- **Coïncidence level pro !** Ricane Kyoya.

- **Mais comment tu l'as rencontré ?** Demande le dragon, visiblement bien plus choqué que son compagnon.

- **Bah il était à une compète de BMX en tant que spectateur il y a quelques mois, et j'y participais. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à partir, il est venu me voir pour me féliciter de ma performance et là…le coup de foudre !**

- **Mais quel sale traître ! Il m'a rien dit ! Je vais l'engueuler,** grogne le blanc.

- **J'ai hâte de le rencontrer Kakeru,** s'extasie la mère des deux verts.

- **C'est pas pour tout de suite Mère, il est en expédition en ce moment,** répond le fils cadet. **Mais dès qu'il revient, promis je te le présente !**

- **Bon, faudrait voir à rentrer, il se fait tard,** déclare Kyoya en s'étirant.

- **Oh mon Dieu, mais tu as raison mon trésor !** S'exclame madame Tategami. **Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Rentrez bien, je vous aime.**

Après avoir dit au revoir à son frère et à sa mère, Kyoya grimpe dans la voiture côté passager. Ryuga monte derrière le volant et conduit rapidement jusqu'à leur appartement. Une fois rentrés, les amants prennent une douche bien méritée pour se remettre de leurs émotions et se mettent au lit illico presto.

- **Soirée de merde, je suis crevé,** soupire Kyoya en se blottissant contre son petit-ami.

- **Tu es crevé ? Vraiment crevé ou…tu te sens d'attaque pour un peu d'amusement avant de plonger dans le sommeil ?** Réplique Ryuga avec un regard lubrique et un grand sourire.

- **Si tu me prends par les sentiments aussi…** ricane le lion.

La soirée n'est donc pas finalement totalement à chier ! Il faut dire que pour sauver une soirée bien nulle, Ryuga est très très fort ! Oh ça oui, hyper fort…

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin ! Votre verdict ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je suis humilié…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pas plus qu'avec le coup des comédies romantiques dans le dernier chapitre de Kidnapping de vacances._**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, pas faux…_**

 ** _Moi : Et j'ai encore pleins d'idées sadiques n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire*_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est un peu parti dans tous les sens vers la fin, c'était plus très drôle._**

 ** _Moi : C'est voulu ! C'est un sujet sensible, et je me sers de l'humour de cette fic pour faire passer un message : l'homophobie est une plaie et je n'arrêterai jamais de me battre contre ! D'autant que je suis un peu concernée._**

 ** _Ryuga : Hein ? J'ai raté un truc ou quoi ? Comment ça « concernée » ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je suis bi très cher ! Je ne m'en cache pas et j'en suis très fière n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah okay ! Bah écoute, c'est cool pour toi._**

 ** _Ryuga : Je comprends mieux._**

 ** _Moi : Bon hé, on va pas plomber l'ambiance non plus ! D'autant que j'ai bien fini ce chapitre, pas vrai ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent*_**

 ** _Moi : Petite review si vous avez aimé, vous connaissez la chanson, et je vous dis à la prochaine n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : A la prochaine.  
_**


	5. Un mariage dans les règles de l'Art !

**_Moi : C'EST LES VACANCES ! ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est le début de la fin pour nous._**

 ** _Kyoya : Elle va avoir tout son temps pour écrire, on est foutus…_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'as des projets d'ailleurs ? Histoire qu'on se prépare psychologiquement._**

 ** _Moi : Eh bien, je réfléchis à des OS, j'ai Colocation mentale à continuer, j'ai fini d'écrire Kidnapping de vacances (oui j'écris en avance) et…je viens de commencer à écrire une nouvelle fic ! Au moment où j'écris ceci, le premier chapitre est déjà fini n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : On est vraiment morts…_**

 ** _Moi : Revenons en plutôt à ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Ryuga : …_**

 ** _Moi : Tu l'as lu pas vrai ? ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : …Oui._**

 ** _Moi : Verdict ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'ai bien aimé._**

 ** _Moi : Mmh, ça ne m'étonne pas ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bah pourquoi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *légèrement rouge* Pour rien, pour rien…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *un peu perdu*_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, disclaimer steuplait ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Ryuga a l'air un peu perturbé, laissons-lui jusqu'à la fin du chapitre pour s'en remettre._**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est ça…bonne lecture._**

 ** _Moi : Vraiment perturbé n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Prendre mon portable, c'est signer son arrêt de mort. Tant pis pour Gingka ! Aaaaah, les dragons ! Ils sont tellement classes ceux de Yu-Gi-Oh, n'est-ce pas Kaiba ? Mais mon préféré restera toujours le spectre de L-Drago ^_^  
Madoka doit avoir un pet au casque pour être tombée amoureuse de Gingka, je ne vois que ça… « Danse Macabre » est un super bouquin, j'adore la plupart des nouvelles qu'il contient, fonce sans réfléchir ! C'est de la bonne lecture !  
P.S : Il y a un grenadier dans la cour de mon lycée, mais les grenades servent plus de projectiles que de nourriture…maturité ! -_-_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : La virilité de Gingka a été défoncé par mes soins, avec l'aide de mes chaussures de randonnées, mais rassure-toi ! Je lui réserve encore bien des péripéties. Quelqu'un d'autre qui aime le réglisse, enfin ! Je me sens seule sérieux…Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai passer ton message à Ryu à la fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : Merci pour la précision, figure-toi que j'étais comme toi jusqu'à me faire frapper par un coup de foudre sauvage il y a deux ans ! Bon, ça n'a affecté qu'un seul des deux aspects, mais ça a changé des choses en moi ^_^  
Je hais le poivre, je hais ça ! Je ne supporte pas ça ! Oui, le réglisse c'est la vie ! Remarque, c'est pratique d'être très peu à aimer ça : on nous les laisse toujours dans les grosses boîtes de bonbons Haribo *v*  
Évite de mourir quand même, je m'en voudrais de t'avoir tué de rire XD_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un mariage dans les règles de l'Art !**

Ah, le printemps ! La saison de l'amour ! Quel meilleur moment pour se marier ? Bah sûrement l'été, parce qu'il fait plus beau, mais c'est pas le sujet. C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour pour la légende vivante du BeyBlade : il se marie ! Oui, je sais que vous n'auriez jamais pensé ça possible. Le rouquin est chez son père, en train de se regarder sous toutes les coutures dans un miroir et de tenter de calmer son cœur qui bat à toute vitesse. Son costume blanc est impeccable et il porte une rose orangée à la boutonnière, autant dire qu'il a de l'allure ! Son père le rejoint en souriant.

- **Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu te marries, mon fils !** S'exclame Ryo.

- **Moi non plus, papa,** soupire Gingka. **Je stress, c'est horrible !**

- **Je comprends que ça te mette dans tous tes états, mais ne t'en rends pas malade Gingka,** lui dit son père en l'entourant d'un bras réconfortant.

- **Je ne vais pas être malade papa !** Répond le roux en riant. **Je me sens juste…bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à me faire au fait de ne plus être un adolescent qui sauve le monde tous les quatre matins.**

- **La nouvelle génération a pris le relais de ce côté-là ! Toi, contente-toi de profiter de ta vie, et aujourd'hui c'est de ton mariage que tu vas profiter.**

- **Je sais papa, je sais. Mais n'empêche, j'ai le cœur qui bat hyper vite…**

L'ex directeur de l'AMBB étreint son fils et le laisse finir de se préparer. Gingka, maintenant tout seul, attrape son nœud papillon posé à côté. Tout en l'attachant, il rougit en imaginant sa future femme dans une belle robe de princesse. La niaiserie !

* * *

Dans leur appartement, Ryuga et Kyoya se préparent eux aussi pour le mariage du roux. Inutile de préciser qu'un mariage, ce n'est clairement pas leur tasse de thé ! Mais bon, faut bien se faire violence parfois. C'est quand même le mariage de leur grand rival, ils ne vont pas manquer l'occasion de faire les intéressants et d'afficher le rouquin ! Si ce n'était pas assez évident, il faut éviter de les inviter ces deux-là…

- **Au fait, c'est qui déjà le témoin de Gingka ?** Demande Ryuga en se coiffant à côté de son amant.

- **C'est Hyoma,** lui répond Kyoya. **Pas étonnant, c'est quand même son meilleur ami d'enfance.**

- **Je sens qu'on va se faire chier ! Les mariages, c'est toujours chiant à l'extrême,** soupire le dragon.

- **Ah parce que tu as déjà été à beaucoup de mariages ?** Ricane le lion en nouant sa cravate.

- **Quand j'étais petit, ouais ! Et j'étais intenable, je supportais pas de rester immobile et silencieux pendant au moins 45 minutes,** répond le blanc avec un ricanement amusé et nostalgique.

- **Tes parents devaient plus avoir très envie de t'emmener du coup !**

- **Ah non, ça amusait mes parents que je fasse un peu chier le monde. Tu crois que je suis devenu sadique du jour au lendemain ? Mes parents y sont un peu pour quelque chose !**

Quand on vous dit de faire attention à l'éducation de vos enfants, c'est pour ça ! Les deux ricanent ensemble et vérifient l'heure. C'est pas la journée pour être en retard ! Mais heureusement, ils sont parfaitement dans les temps. Ils sortent de la salle de bain et Ryuga récupère les clés de sa voiture.

- **Bon, pas de sales blagues hein ?** Rappelle Kyoya à son petit ami. **Des petites okay, mais on y va pas pour gâcher la fête !**

- **Hé, je vais pas non plus m'amuser à lui pourrir le plus beau jour de sa vie !** Répond le dragon. **Je serais vraiment la pire des ordures si je faisais un truc pareil.**

Le vert et le blanc échangent un regard entendu et sortent de leur appartement pour se rendre sur le lieu des réjouissances.

* * *

Dans une belle prairie, près de la forêt, la tente du mariage est dressée fièrement. D'après Ryuga et Kyoya, elle est sympa mais il y a trop de fleurs. Ils voulaient qu'on mette quoi, des crânes ? Non mais ho, c'est un mariage tout de même ! Sous la tente justement, les invités discutent en attendant le début de la cérémonie. Ouais nan, pas de mariage à la mairie hein, ça c'est vraiment la mort du fun _(pour avoir testé, oui c'est chiant -_-')_. Pour l'occasion, toute la nouvelle génération a été invitée, y compris les membres repentis de la DNA ! Ryuga est d'ailleurs en train de faire la conversation à Sakyo et Kira. Un petit effort d'imagination pour se représenter Kira en costard, SVP !

- **C'est très sympa ici, c'est bien caché mais ça en vaut la peine,** fait remarquer Kira en inspectant les alentours.

- **C'est tout l'intérêt de Koma d'être caché !** Répond Ryuga avec un ricanement. **Gingka est revenu à ses racines pour son mariage.**

- **Tu es déjà venu toi, Ryuga ?** Demande le jeune homme à la peau extrêmement blanche.

- **Kira, bien sûr qu'il est déjà venu ! C'est ici qu'il a volé L-Drago il y a des années,** soupire Sakyo en ajustant son veston rouge bordeaux.

- **Ah merde, c'est vrai ! Oh je suis désolé, je dois te rappeler des souvenirs pas très glorieux…** s'excuse Kira.

- **Il y a pas de mal, c'est du passé maintenant,** dit l'empereur dragon avec un haussement d'épaules. **J'ai appris à faire la paix avec mes démons, chercher à les oublier ce n'était pas une bonne idée.**

- **Je me souviens d'une citation qui disait « Celui qui veut oublier son passé s'expose à le revivre », mais je ne sais plus de qui c'est,** ajoute Sakyo. _(Anecdote : cette citation était accrochée sur un mur de ma salle d'histoire en 5_ _ème_ _^^)_

- **Il avait bien raison ce mec en tout cas,** reconnait Ryuga. **Mais parlons plutôt d'autre chose. Shinobu va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.**

Ryuga ou « l'art d'être subtil » ! Sakyo rougit légèrement, mais comme il a naturellement la peau blanche…bah ça se voit quand même.

- **Il n'est pas encore arrivé, mais oui il va bien,** répond tout de même le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Et Sakyo s'éclipse vite fait bien fait avant de virer aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Et ça amuse Ryuga. Vraiment, il n'a rien de mieux à faire que ça ? Bah…non j'imagine.

De l'autre côté de la tente, Kyoya est parti retrouver des amis qu'il n'a plus vu depuis un moment. Il rejoint Dynamis, Bao et Dashan qui ont l'air lancé dans une discussion très complexe et passionnante.

- **Salut les gars !** Lance le lion d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha de toutes les conversations des invités.

- **Kyoya ! Ça fait longtemps !** S'exclame Dashan en se retournant.

- **Ouais, je te le fais pas dire. Tu vas pas me croire Bao, mais je t'ai pas reconnu de dos ! J'arrive vraiment pas à me faire à ta nouvelle coupe…** avoue Kyoya en s'adressant au jeune homme châtain.

- **Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude !** Dit Bao en rigolant.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous couper les cheveux aussi ?** Demande le vert en levant les yeux au ciel. **D'abord Masamune, et après toi !**

- **Je fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux !** Répond le châtain.

- **Bon, au moins vous avez encore les cheveux aussi longs qu'il y a sept ans vous deux !** Ricane le lion à l'attention de Dynamis et Dashan.

- **Je ne couperai jamais mes cheveux, j'ai mis des années à les avoir si longs,** dit le devin aux cheveux d'un violet très pâle.

- **Pareil pour moi, ils sont très bien comme ça !** Renchérit Dashan.

- **Vous avez tous abandonné vos moitiés sinon ?**

- **On pourrait te retourner la question Kyoya ! Si tu veux tout savoir, Aguma est en train d'aider à installer des tables sous la deuxième tente, celle du repas,** explique Bao avec un grand sourire.

- **Mei-Mei est avec Madoka, comme toutes les filles,** soupire Dashan.

- **Moi je peux pas te répondre, je sais pas où est passé Chris…** avoue Dynamis en regardant autour de lui.

- **Bah, tu le retrouveras bien à un moment !** Ricane Kyoya en donnant un léger coup amical dans l'épaule du gardien de la Montagne de Brume.

- **Et donc toi, t'as aussi abandonné Ryuga ?** Demande Bao.

- **Ouais, de toute façon il est occupé à embêter son soi-disant protégé.**

- **Sakyo ? Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ?** Rigole le chef du Temple de Beylin.

- **Il a eu le malheur de dire à Ryuga qu'il a un petit crush sur Shinobu. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était une très mauvaise idée, maintenant mon sadique ne va plus le lâcher !**

- **Oh non, le pauvre,** soupire Dynamis.

- **Votre attention s'il vous plait !** Crie Ryo au milieu des invités. **Je vous demanderai de vous assoir, la cérémonie va commencer !**

- **Ah bah ça y est, on est partis pour un long moment d'ennui profond,** râle le vert.

- **C'est un mariage grand frère, si tu veux de l'action faut plutôt venir à mes compètes de BMX !** Ricane la voix de Kakeru derrière le lion.

- **Encore et toujours en retard frérot !**

- **Cette fois j'ai une excuse ! Il a fallu que je passe récupérer Ryuto à l'aéroport,** se justifie le petit frère du lion.

- **Et il est où maintenant ?** Demande Kyoya en se dirigeant vers sa chaise avec son frère.

- **Juste là, avec Ryuga,** répond Kakeru en pointant du doigt les deux frères aux cheveux blancs méchés de rouge qui sont déjà assis à leurs places respectives.

Le cadet et l'aîné Tategami rejoignent leurs amants en se frayant un chemin parmi les invités qui s'assoient ou discutent encore un peu. En attendant que tout soit enfin calme et prêt pour la cérémonie, Kyoya scrute les alentours. Vraiment, tout le monde est réuni pour le mariage de la légende vivante du BeyBlade ! Le vert aperçoit les membres de l'équipe Excalibur et ceux de l'équipe russe qui sont avec Hélios pour une raison qui lui échappe totalement. Il réussit également à apercevoir les membres du Gymnase Dungeon, et mon Dieu, Masamune en costard quoi ! Retenez ça, c'est encore plus rare qu'une éclipse solaire totale.

Le silence se fait enfin et Kyoya se décide à se tenir correctement sur sa chaise bien qu'il ait une immense envie de remuer ou de se lever. C'est Kyoya, il ne tient pas en place ! Gingka est maintenant debout, au bout du couloir créé par la disposition des chaises, Hyoma à ses côtés. Le rouquin est à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque. De l'autre côté, Hikaru est debout elle aussi dans une très belle robe bustier bleu marine, attendant patiemment la future femme de notre roux, dont elle est la témoin. Un doux bruissement se fait alors entendre et à l'opposé, à l'entrée de la tente donc, Madoka fait son apparition. Elle porte une robe de mariage ultra clichée : le modèle princesse, hyper bouffante, et piquée de roses s'il vous plait ! Derrière elle, la petite Maru tient sa traine en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, un grand sourire sur son visage et portant une réplique miniature et plus enfantine de la robe de Madoka.

a cessé de fonctionner, veuillez redémarrer le système. Kyoya pouffe très discrètement de rire devant le visage de son rival tant c'est un mélange hilarant de niaiserie et de panique ! Madoka arrive tout doucement devant son fiancé, son visage irradiant de bonheur. Un silence religieux empli la tente, on entendrait les mouches voler s'il y en avait ! La nouvelle génération est en admiration total devant leur grande légende vivante du BeyBlade, notamment un certain Zyro Kurogane ! Shinobu n'est pas vraiment en reste, déjà qu'il avait mis du temps à se remettre de sa rencontre avec Tsubasa, maintenant qu'il est invité au mariage du grand Gingka Hagane, il peut mourir en paix.

Bon, on zappe l'étape de la cérémonie, c'est long et chiant ! Voici une version résumé : blablabla, nous sommes réunis ici, blablabla, voulez-vous prendre pour époux/épouse, blablabla, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais, blablabla, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! Voilà, ça c'est fait. Évidemment, une grande ovation accompagne le baiser de Gingka et Madoka. Certains diront « enfin ! » d'autres doivent être en PLS quelque part parce qu'ils shippaient Gingka avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais déso pas déso c'est ma fic et je fais ce que je veux ! Tous les invités se lèvent, applaudissent les jeunes mariés puis se dirigent vers la deuxième tente pour passer à des choses plus intéressantes, du style manger.

La deuxième tente est un peu plus grande que celle de la cérémonie. De belles tables blanches, rondes et décorées avec un grand soin par Hikaru sont installées de manière ordonnée. La grande table rectangulaire des mariés est encore mieux décorée et trône fièrement à l'extrémité de la tente. Un large espace a été laissé à l'autre bout de la tente afin de servir de piste de danse aux invités. Lesdits invités poussent des sifflements admiratifs et s'extasient du soin apporté à la décoration tout en cherchant leurs noms sur les tables.

Kyoya de son côté, accompagné de Ryuga et de leurs petits frères respectifs, n'a pas besoin de chercher sa place. C'est quand même Gingka qui a fait l'organisation du plan de table et le vert sait parfaitement où son rival l'a placé ! Cela ne fait aucun doute pour Kyoya : Gingka l'a mis à la table juste devant la table des mariés, sur le côté droit. Sachant que les tables sont prévues pour accueillir cinq personnes, le lion est même capable de deviner qui sera à la table avec lui. Il y aura Ryuga, bien évidemment, son petit frère et celui de son petit-ami et le dernier sera probablement Nile, qui n'ayant pas de moitié se retrouvera donc avec son meilleur ami.

Les invités commencent à prendre place et Kyoya s'approche de la table qu'il pense être la sienne. Appelez-le Sherlock parce qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne ! Il est bien à cette table avec les personnes qu'il avait supposées. Soit il est très fort, soit son rival est ultra prévisible…peut-être les deux en fait. Le lion s'installe tranquillement, bientôt rejoint par les quatre autres. Une fois tous les invités placés, un brouhaha commence à doucement s'élever. C'est qu'on attend les mariés et qu'il commence à faire faim aussi ! Après ce qu'il semble être une éternité aux yeux de Ryuga et Kyoya, Gingka et Madoka font enfin leur entrée. Bah c'est pas trop tôt, ils se seront fait attendre ! Une grande ovation les accueille et même le dragon et le lion les applaudissent de bon cœur. Ils essaient de faire un effort, ça mérite d'être salué !

- **Avant que le banquet ne commence, je dois lancer le bouquet !** Annonce joyeusement Madoka.

Toutes les filles répondent à cette annonce avec joie, même Maru et Ren qui sont pourtant jeunes mais veulent juste s'amuser à tenter d'attraper le bouquet. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, un petit groupe s'est formé derrière Madoka qui sourit, le bouquet dans ses mains. Kyoya s'est levé pour observer la scène bien que s'en foutant totalement, il n'a simplement rien de mieux à faire. Il ne croit absolument à cette tradition qui veut que la jeune femme qui attrape le bouquet se marie dans l'année. Il regarde juste les jeunes femmes se bousculer en riant, trouvant que si la tradition est stupide, elle a au moins le mérite d'en amuser certaines ! Parmi les jeunes femmes, Kyoya parvient à reconnaitre Mei-Mei, qui porte maintenant ses cheveux verts en queue de cheval, Lyra, impossible à rater avec ses longs cheveux roses détachés, ou encore Sophie, qui vu son enthousiasme essaie sans doute de faire passer un message pas très subtil à Wales.

- **Prêtes les filles ?** Demande Madoka.

Un grand « oui » lui répond et elle lance le bouquet de toutes ses forces. Et visiblement, Madoka sous-estime sa force ! Le pauvre bouquet vole au-dessus du groupe de filles sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à ne serait-ce que le toucher. Vraiment, il semblerait que Madoka ait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle ne pense vu la distance que parcourt le bouquet. Kyoya le regarde voler sous la tente mais il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que le bouquet lui fonce tout bonnement dessus ! Trahi par ses réflexes un peu trop aiguisés, le vert tend la main et attrape le bouquet…puis réalise son geste et devient rouge cramoisi ! Des petits ricanements s'élèvent, suivis par deux grands éclats de rire, l'un provenant de Gingka et l'autre de Ryuga.

- **Eh bah mon vieux, tu sais ce qu'on dit !** S'exclame le jeune marié en tapant dans le dos de son rival. **Tu attrapes le bouquet, marié dans l'année !**

- **Tais-toi Gingka…** grogne Kyoya dont le visage exprime toute sa gêne.

- **Hé, c'est toi qui a attrapé le bouquet ! T'aurais très bien pu le laisser tomber.**

- **C'était un réflexe !** S'exclame le vert, qui au passage n'a toujours pas lâché le bouquet.

- **Ah, quelle journée !** Ricane Ryuga en rejoignant les deux. **Maintenant il va falloir que je te demande en mariage.**

- **Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre Ryuga !** S'écrie le lion.

- **Bah pourquoi ? T'as pas envie ?** Demande le blanc avec un rictus moqueur.

- **Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit !**

- **Allez, viens te rassoir Kyoya, tu te donnes un peu en spectacle là,** lui dit le dragon en le ramenant vers leur table.

Le lion remarque qu'effectivement, tout le monde le regarde, et pour la plupart avec de grands sourires teintés de moquerie. Il grogne et retourne s'assoir en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. On l'a un peu perdu je pense…

Les jeunes mariés décident d'ouvrir le bal juste avant le début du banquet, sur un slow des plus romantiques. Pendant ce temps-là, Kyoya essaie de se faire tout petit ou de se fondre avec la table, je sais pas trop. Son petit frère a l'air de trouver ça très drôle !

- **Si tu te maries grand frère, je peux être ton témoin du coup ?** Demande Kakeru avec amusement.

- **Kakeru, t'es vraiment pas drôle,** marmonne le lion, le visage contre la table.

- **C'est parce que c'était pas une blague…**

- **Mais je vais pas me marier ! C'est débile ce truc du bouquet, je voulais même pas le choper !**

Le meilleur ami du vert soupire et hausse les épaules. Kyoya ne changera jamais : dès qu'il se sent gêné, il devient de plus en plus agressif. Et encore, là ça va parce que c'est son petit frère ! Nile trouve son ex chef d'équipe vraiment puéril quand il agit comme ça.

- **Mais Kyoya, c'est pas une question de bouquet,** intervient Ryuto. **Tu veux pas te marier un jour avec mon frère ?**

- **Ryuto, tu peux éviter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ?** Fait remarquer Ryuga.

- **Oui, pardon frérot…**

- **Pour répondre à ta question Ryuto…franchement j'en sais rien,** soupire Kyoya. **Pour moi, le mariage c'est…artificiel. Et puis, à quoi bon ? Je sais déjà que Ryuga et moi on passera le reste de notre vie ensemble, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Pas besoin de se marier pour se prouver quelque chose !**

- **Mmh…tu sais Kyoya, je t'ai pas dit des trucs en l'air,** dit Ryuga.

Il n'en fallait pas plus au vert pour s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et rater un battement de cœur, voire même plusieurs. Ils ont tous décidé de s'y mettre aujourd'hui pour le tuer ou quoi ?

- **Qu-quoi ?!** S'exclame-t-il entre deux toussotements.

- **En tant que possessif, j'aimerais bien qu'on se marie. Là au moins, tu seras définitivement à moi et moi seul,** explique le blanc avec son légendaire sourire.

Kyoya ne sait pas trop quoi répondre à ça, surtout avec les regards appuyés que lui lancent Ryuto, Kakeru et même Nile. Même Nile ! Trahi par son meilleur ami ! On peut compter sur personne…

Heureusement, les entrées sont apportées à ce moment-là, sauvant le lion de cette situation gênante. Timing parfait ! N'empêche, Kyoya est assez vexé de voir que son meilleur ami prend un malin plaisir à le voir se ratatiner de honte. Quel sale traître ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a Ryuga ? Jamais une seule fois en sept ans de relation de couple ils n'avaient évoqué ce sujet, pourquoi d'un seul coup maintenant ? Tout en remuant sa fourchette dans son entrée, le vert se met à réfléchir plus profondément. Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il a envie de se marier avec Ryuga ? Bien sûr, la question ne doit même pas se poser, il l'aime ! D'un côté, cela lui parait dérisoire et stupide, ça ne changera pas sa vie, mais…mais si ça changerait une partie de sa vie. Le lion comprend pourquoi son compagnon veut l'épouser : pas pour eux, mais pour bien montrer aux autres qu'on ne pourra jamais les séparer.

En pensant de cette façon, Kyoya se trouve soudainement affreusement fleur bleue ! Il a une grimace exaspérée et termine vite son entrée. Le plat est ensuite apporté, un beau saumon au four accompagné d'un délicieux riz cuit à la perfection _(si vous vous posez la question, oui j'avais faim quand j'écrivais ce chapitre…)_! Le vert laisse échapper un petit rictus amusé, il s'attendait presque à manger un burger connaissant Gingka. Madoka a certainement refusé…en fait c'est même sûr. Tout en mangeant, Kyoya laisse trainer ses yeux pour observer les invités. C'est une sale manie qu'il a de tout observer ! Par conséquent, je vous donne un conseil d'amie : si vous faites des soirées, ne l'invitez pas. Si vous buvez trop et que vous vous mettez à faire des conneries, il le remarquera à coup sûr ! Pourquoi vous croyez que Ryuga a un album spécial dossiers aussi rempli ?

Le lion se met donc à tranquillement regarder autour de lui. Il cherche ses amis à leurs tables respectives. Il remarque Damian et Jack, qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, et il se demande bien comment vu leurs couleurs de cheveux ! Ils filent un parfait amour depuis la fin du Championnat du Monde, même si Damian avait un peu disparu de la circulation à ce moment-là. En réalité, il s'était juste caché, assez honteux de ses actes là où Jack s'était vite remis en course. Le petit Damian a d'ailleurs bien grandi ! Bon, il est toujours plus petit que pratiquement tout le monde mais il arrive maintenant presque aux épaules de Jack, alors qu'avant il lui arrivait à la taille.

Kyoya se reconcentre sur son assiette pour finir les deux pauvres morceaux de saumon qui se battent en duel, puis retourne à ses observations. Il arrive à trouver Dynamis, qui a réussi à remettre la main sur son blondinet ! Le vert n'aurait pas vu ces deux-là ensemble au départ, mais finalement il trouve qu'il forme un parfait petit couple. Ils sont tous les deux assez discrets, pas vraiment bavards mais bienveillants et surtout des amis sur qui on peut compter.

Les observations du lion sont alors interrompues par un tintement cristallin venant de la table des mariés. Gingka est en train de taper doucement son couteau contre son verre pour capter l'attention des invités.

- **Avant l'arrivée de la pièce montée, je vous propose d'investir la piste de danse mes amis !** Annonce joyeusement le roux.

Kyoya soupire, et il n'est pas le seul ! Visiblement, ça n'aime pas beaucoup danser sous cette tente. Enfin, sauf la nouvelle génération qui se précipite sur la piste avec joie. La musique est lancée et l'ambiance monte sous la tente tandis que le soleil décline. Évidemment, qui sont les deux qui ont refusé de bouger de leur table et qui préfèrent regarder les autres ? Ryuga et Kyoya, of course ! Ils se contentent d'observer, c'est leur grande passion commune apparemment…

- **Nii-chan, tu viens pas danser ?** Demande Ryuto en revenant vers son frère. **Toi non plus Kyoya ?**

- **Ryuto…on avait dit quoi à propos de ce surnom ?** Marmonne Ryuga.

- **Que je ne dois pas t'appeler comme ça en publique…mais c'est bon, il y a personne pour m'entendre là ! Et puis Kyoya il sait que je t'appelle comme ça !**

- **C'est pas une raison, p'tit frère.**

- **Oui oui, d'accord,** soupire le petit frère du blanc. **Mais du coup, vous venez ou pas ?**

- **Plus tard frangin, plus tard,** répond le dragon.

Ryuto hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire un peu déçu et retourne sur la piste, et dans les bras de Kakeru aussi. Ryuga cherche parmi les invités son petit protégé et le trouve…pas sur la piste mais juste à côté, en train de parler avec Shinobu. Le blanc laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage et essaie de lire sur les lèvres des deux garçons pour savoir ce qu'ils se disent. Oui, il se trouve qu'il sait lire sur les lèvres ! Mais malheureusement pour lui, il est trop loin et les lumières flashy de la piste l'empêchent de bien voir. C'est pas bien de stalker Sakyo comme ça juste pour savoir s'il va arriver à pécho son crush Ryuga ! Pourquoi je dis ça moi, il peut pas m'entendre…

Après un moment, la musique change soudainement pour se transformer en quelque chose de plus sensuel et romantique. Oh oui, c'est le grand moment des slows ! Une pensée au célibs de la soirée, qui du coup s'éclipsent pour aller s'assoir à leurs tables. Ryuga, qui jusque-là paraissait limite sur le point de s'endormir, se lève et tend sa main à Kyoya. Le vert rougit, même si ça ne se voit pas avec toutes les lumières, et hésite.

- **T'es pas sérieux ?** Demande-t-il, visiblement un peu choqué. **Tu veux danser les slows ? Nan mais entre ça et le mariage, tu me fais une crise de guimauverie ou quoi ?**

- **Peut-être, la journée s'y prête après tout !** Ricane le blanc.

- **Bon…si je peux être collé contre toi, je dis pas non,** dit le vert avec un sourire en acceptant la main que son amant lui tend.

Les deux rejoignent donc les autres couples sur la piste, dont Gingka et Madoka qui rayonnent littéralement avec leurs tenues blanches et immaculées ! Du coin de l'œil, Ryuga aperçoit Sakyo qui rougit en parlant à Shinobu. Serait-il en train de l'inviter pour un slow ? Ah bah oui, vu qu'ils les rejoignent. Allez Sakyo, tu vas y arriver ! Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou ! Non, je m'emporte pas du tout…

Sur la plus belle des chansons pour un slow, _La Solitudine_ de Laura Pausini, les couples dansent tranquillement avec une certaine sensualité. Et devinez qui sont les plus sensuels ? Si vous n'avez pas trouvé, vraiment vous le faites exprès ! Tout en dansant, collés au grand max, Ryuga et Kyoya parlent, ou plutôt se chuchotent dans les oreilles l'un de l'autre.

- **Du coup, tu as réfléchi ?** Demande le blanc en caressant rêveusement les cheveux de son petit-ami. **Tu ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt qu'on se marie ?**

- **C'est bon monsieur le jaloux possessif, j'ai réfléchi et je suis d'accord,** répond le vert.

- **Oh putain oui, je vais pouvoir dire que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi de manière officielle. Et surtout…on va pouvoir faire une très belle lune de miel,** murmure Ryuga de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

- **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me doutais que c'était aussi une des raisons principales pour laquelle tu veux qu'on se marie,** ricane le lion.

- **Tu me connais trop bien.**

- **Et tu voudrais qu'on aille où ? Toi comme moi, on a déjà vu une bonne partie du monde.**

- **J'aimerais bien…qu'on aille en Islande.**

- **En Islande ? Toi ? Toi qui ne supporte pas d'avoir froid ?** Raille Kyoya.

- **Je te rappelle qu'il y a des sources d'eau à 40°C en Islande,** répond le dragon avec amusement. **Et puis l'Islande, c'est le pays des volcans, autant dire le paradis !**

Kyoya soupire et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon pour se laisser bercer. Ryuga sourit et regarde un peu autour de lui. La nuit est tombée et les lumières sous la tente rayonnent encore plus. Le blanc repère alors son protégé en train d'embrasser tendrement Shinobu, le rouge aux joues. Ryuga laisse échapper un petit rire satisfait et continue de bercer tranquillement le corps à moitié en train de s'endormir de son cher et tendre. Oui, Kyoya arrive à s'endormir debout en train de danser un slow ! C'est très fort.

Après de longues minutes de slows magnifiquement romantiques, les couples retournent s'assoir tranquillement à table. La pièce montée fait alors son entrée triomphante en musique et avec un bon paquet de bougies-fusées plantées dedans ! Et là…là normalement vous vous demandez à quoi ressemble la pièce montée. Une pièce montée en tour de choux à la crème ? Un empilement de wedding cakes ? Eh bien, pour les choux à la crème, oui vous avez raison ! Mais ce n'est pas une tour…c'est un putain de burger fait de choux à la crème ! UN PUTAIN DE BURGER ! Les choux à la crème ont été peints avec des colorants, verts, marrons ou encore jaune, pour donner l'illusion d'un vrai burger comme le roux les aime. Alors là…une idée brillante de la Légende Vivante du BeyBlade…oui c'est de l'ironie.

- **Oh mon Dieu…** soupire Nile.

- **Bordel…il a osé,** s'exaspère Kyoya.

- **Comment Madoka a-t-elle pu dire « oui » pour ce gâteau ?** Demande Ryuga en se collant un facepalm.

- **Moi je dis : tant que c'est bon, pas de problème !** S'exclame Kakeru avec un grand sourire.

Ryuto, lui, se contente de hausser les épaules et baille. Il subit un peu le jet-lag, à peine revenu d'Amérique du Sud l'après-midi même ! Comme le veut la tradition, Gingka et Madoka découpe la première part du gâteau avec un très beau couteau au manche gravé de roses et d'ailes d'ange. Les invités sont servis et attaquent la pièce montée. Finalement, en dehors de son apparence digne de la débilité du jeune marié, le gâteau est très bon ! Les choux ne sont en réalité pas seulement peints, leur goût est adapté à leur couleur. Les choux beiges classiques constituant le « pain » du burger sont fourrés de crème à la vanille, mais pas les autres. Les verts sont fourrés de crème à la pomme légèrement acidulée, les marrons de crème au chocolat et les jaunes d'une douce crème citronnée _(oui, j'ai toujours faim…)_.

Après ce délicieux dessert, les invités retournent sur la piste pour certains tandis que d'autres préfèrent rester à leur table pour discuter. Gingka est venu s'assoir à la table de ses deux rivaux de toujours et il a été ensuite rejoint par Zyro, Sakyo et Shinobu, qui sont maintenant indécollables l'un de l'autre, Kira et Takanosuke. Ils n'ont pas voulu rater l'occasion de demander pleins de conseils à des bladers aussi puissants ! Et d'autres trucs un peu plus inutiles aussi…

- **Dis Kyoya, pourquoi t'as bien voulu reprendre la Tategami Corp. ?** Demande Takanosuke, qui pique un peu du nez à côté de Ryuga. **De ce qu'on a toujours entendu, tu n'étais pas vraiment taillé pour un boulot aussi sérieux et important…**

- **Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ce travail, mais j'y étais destiné,** répond Kyoya en buvant un énième verre de champagne (il a arrêté de compter et de toute façon il a encore toute sa tête !). **Je l'ai très mal vécu quand j'étais plus jeune, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu une adolescence des plus…mouvementées ! Mais après, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ? Et je me suis découvert un petit talent caché en affaires.**

- **Oh…oh je vois…** baille le petit blond.

Une heure s'écoule encore et il est maintenant minuit. Les plus tenaces dansent encore, dont Masamune et King qui n'ont pas l'air fatigués du tout ! Ils carburent à la coke ou quoi ? Zyro est encore en train de poser tout un tas de question à Gingka qui est toujours ravi de parler de lui à son petit protégé à lui. Sakyo et Shinobu sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre et discutent avec Kira de tout et de rien. Takanosuke s'est complètement effondré et dort maintenant dans les bras de Ryuga, qui a eu un peu pitié du garçon qui dormait inconfortablement sur la table. Et accessoirement, ça lui rappelle l'époque où il voyageait avec Kenta ! Oui oui, c'est très mignon d'imaginer Ryuga faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse, je sais. Kyoya aussi trouve ça très mignon d'ailleurs, mais il ne le dira jamais à voix haute évidemment ! La journée du bonheur s'achève donc ainsi, dans la joie et la douceur. Un bon mariage bien réussi donc !

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! C'était mignon hein ? ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Très guimauve, effectivement._**

 ** _Moi : J'adore ce chapitre, c'est probablement mon préféré de cette fic !_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'as essayé de caler le plus de couples possibles ou quoi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Un peu oui, mais c'est surtout pour montrer ce que sont devenus nos bladers préférés qui ne vivent pas au Japon n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'en reviens pas tu aies osé me faire attraper le bouquet…_**

 ** _Moi : Idée de Komachu ! Des bisous à elle *3*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Encore elle ?! Mais c'est pas possible ça, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Rien, elle t'aime juste beaucoup !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu vas écrire le chapitre de notre…_**

 ** _Moi : De votre ? ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Me force pas à le dire…_**

 ** _Moi : De votre mariage à tous les deux, c'est ça ? ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire* Oui…_**

 ** _Moi : Mmh…probablement oui ! Mais pas tout de suite, j'ai d'autres idées pour cette fic avant !_**

 ** _Kyoya et Ryuga : *soupir commun de soulagement*_**

 ** _Moi : Ah au fait Ryu, j'ai un message pour toi de la part de NekoGardenFox !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je le sens pas…_**

 ** _Moi : *s'éclaircit la voix* Je cite : « LES DRAGONS NE SONT PAS DES ANIMAUX DE COMPAGNIE C'EST CLAIR ?! ALORS SI T'ES PAS CONTENT T'AS QU'A ALLER TE FOUTRE EN PLS SOUS TA COUETTE ! ». Fin de citation n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : O_O_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh la violence !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi on m'agresse comme ça ?! J'ai rien fait, je suis poli et je me tiens à carreau depuis des semaines !_**

 ** _Moi : C'était rapport au dernier chapitre de Kidnapping de vacances ! Du coup, ta réponse ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bah je sais bien qu'un dragon n'est pas un animal de compagnie, mais j'ai le droit de rêver encore quand même ! Et je peux pas me mettre en PLS sous ma couette, j'ai pas la place pour._**

 ** _Moi : T'as un lit une place ou quoi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, deux places mais K…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *lui met un coup de coude dans les côtes* Mais tu laisses trainer tout un tas de trucs sur ton lit pas vrai ?!_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit légèrement* Ouais voilà, c'est ça._**

 ** _Moi : *pense* Tellement, mais tellement grillés *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, laissez des reviews hein._**

 ** _Kyoya : On se fera un plaisir de les lire, même si ça relève plutôt de la torture parfois…_**

 ** _Moi : Mais oui, c'est ça ! Vous commencez à les apprécier mes lecteurs, pas vrai ? ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Disons plutôt qu'on s'habitue._**

 ** _Moi : Bon, comme vous voulez ! A dimanche n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Humpf…bonnes vacances._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : De rien…_**


	6. Pool party !

**_Moi : …Salut ^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Sérieusement, t'as pas touché à cette fic depuis le 19 octobre 2018 ! Ça fait six mois ! Une demi-année !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouiii, je sais… Je suis vraiment désolée ! Vraiment vraiment ! Pardon pardon pardon pardon ! ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oui bon, calme-toi._**

 ** _Moi : Je vous promets, plus jamais j'abandonne une fic pendant si longtemps ! Moi aussi ça m'a fait mal, je vous le jure !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon, ce chapitre qu'on a attendu six mois donc ! Il est bien ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : À côté du lien des Quatre Saisons, ça fait du bien ! C'est fun, c'est léger._**

 ** _Moi : Exactement ! Et euh, il est où Chris ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Il était vexé de constater qu'il est pas dans la fic, donc il est parti._**

 ** _Moi : Ooooh, mais il était dans le chapitre précédent ! Même si c'était vraiment en arrière-plan…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane*_**

 ** _Moi : Bref ! Comme c'est plus tout frais cette fic, je vous conseille de la relire un coup avant de lire ce chapitre ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ça ira vite, il y a que cinq chapitres._**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapiiitre ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Au fait Kyo, ça s'est bien passé avec Tsubasa et Hikaru ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mélanie est arrivée PILE au moment où j'allais balancer son secret ! Reloue… Et puis après je me suis taillé parce que je craignais pour ma vie…_**

 ** _Moi : Lol ! XD_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Amuse-toi bien à la montagne ! ^^  
Oui, vivement le bisou entre Kyoya et Ryuga ! Hiiiiiii ! ^w^  
Perso, je pense que j'ai beaucoup trop de jeux DS et 3DS ! Largement plus d'une vingtaine ! Ma housse déborde, d'ailleurs il n'y a pas tous mes jeux dedans, ce serait complètement impossible XD  
Quand j'écrivais le chapitre, j'étais en crise de fangirlisme ! Beaucoup trop de choupitude entre ces deux-là ! *_*  
Tout le monde veut défoncer le padré Tategami ! Dont moi… *sourire sadique*_**

 ** _Fairy Selene : Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec le père de Kyoya, je sais vraiment pas ^^'  
Je suis contente de réussir à rendre ce ship mignon, sachant que c'est pas vraiment un ship qu'on pourrait qualifier de « mignon » vu les deux fortes têtes que sont nos deux cocos ! XD_**

 ** _Marius : Je sais, j'ai vraiment été horrible sur ce chapitre ! C'est l'ascenseur émotionnel de l'extrême… ^^'  
En terme de cliffanghers, les animes sont toujours très balèzes, donc je m'en donne à cœur joie moi aussi ! n_n  
Si tu l'attendais tant que ça, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! ^_^  
P.S : Moi j'aime bien le KamiSero, pas taper moiiiii ! ^^' Par contre, j'aime pas le KiriKami… J'adore bébé Shinsou, mais je dois avouer que je le vois avec PERSONNE ! Désolée mon petit blasé préféré ^^'  
Re P.S : (Moi : *fait boire du chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows à Sanji* Tout va bien Sanji je te dis ! Zoro s'est juste encore perdu ! Sanji : Et si c'est plus grave ? TT_TT Moi : Si c'est plus grave, je pense qu'Alyssa va vite intervenir ! Elle sait toujours tout ^^' Sanji : *toujours en train de chouiner* Moi : C'est beau l'amour ! n_n)_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui est une belle journée de fin de printemps à MetalBey City, une journée parfaite même ! Il fait chaud sans que ce soit étouffant, un beau soleil brille dans un ciel sans nuage et une toute petite brise rend le tout très agréable. En somme, une bonne journée pour aller à la piscine ou à la plage. Seulement, le gros défaut de ces endroits c'est qu'il faut se mêler à la plèbe. Et le pire de tout : les enfants ! Les enfants qui courent partout ! Un vrai cauchemar. C'est donc dans ces cas-là qu'on est heureux d'avoir un ami qui a une piscine extérieure chauffée. Et dans le groupe des bladers de l'ancienne génération qui habitent à MetalBey City, cet ami c'est Tsubasa. Ça a de sacrés avantages non négligeables d'être le directeur de l'AMBB ! L'argenté a une très grande maison hyper moderne, et donc une piscine extérieure chauffée dans le jardin, enfin plutôt sur la terrasse. En parlant de lui, il est en train de faire bronzette sur un transat en attendant ses amis.

- **J'espère que ça va bien se passer,** pense-t-il. **Entre Gingka et Kyoya, ça fait toujours des étincelles…**

Il est vrai que les deux jeunes adultes n'en ratent pas une pour se foutre sur la gueule dès qu'ils peuvent, mais bon. Qu'est-ce que ça coûte d'espérer ? Même s'il essaie de se rassurer, Tsubasa n'est pas très confiant. Madoka ne sera même pas là pour contenir les deux rivaux, trop de boulot au B-Pit, et c'est pas Ryuga qui risquerait de les retenir ! Non, pas du tout même… Quant à Kenta, dernier invité que l'argenté attend, il n'oserait jamais se mettre en travers du chemin de Kyoya. Il est pas fou non plus ! Non, il essaierait de les raisonner et cette technique ne marche que sur Gingka. Malheureusement.

L'argenté est arraché à ses réflexions en entendant la sonnette de la porte retentir dans sa maison. Il attrape sa chemise légère pour se couvrir un peu, parce que pour lui ça fait pas très sérieux d'ouvrir à des invités seulement vêtu de son maillot de bain, et remonte jusqu'à l'intérieur. Oui, la terrasse est en contrebas de la maison. Il passe la baie vitrée et pousse un petit soupir d'aise en arrivant dans le salon. Il y fait frais, ça fait du bien comparé à l'extérieur ! Il se dirige ensuite jusqu'à la porte et ouvre. Le premier arrivé est Kenta, tout souriant. En sept ans, le vert pomme n'a pas vraiment changé. Bon, il a grandi bien évidemment et il n'a plus sa petite voix, mais en caractère il n'a pas du tout changé ! Toujours souriant, naïf et toujours prêt à aider ses amis.

- **Bonjour Tsubasa !** Lance-t-il joyeusement. **Je ne suis pas en retard j'espère ?**

- **Non pas du tout, tu es pile à l'heure,** répond l'argenté en souriant. **Et tu es le premier arrivé.**

- **Je suis le premier ?** S'étonne Kenta. **D'habitude, Ryuga et Kyoya sont toujours les premiers arrivés…**

- **Pff, tu les connais,** soupire Tsubasa avec un air amusé. **Ils ont dû prendre un peu de temps pour eux, ce serait pas étonnant.**

Les deux rigolent et Tsubasa se pousse pour que Kenta puisse entrer. Le vert pomme a des grosses cernes sous les yeux depuis qu'il est dans ses études supérieures, et aujourd'hui elles sont encore plus visibles. L'argenté s'inquiète un peu pour la santé de son ami. Est-ce qu'il dort vraiment assez ? Il lui a déjà demandé et le jeune homme lui assure que oui. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs parti se changer dans l'une des chambres d'ami. Oui oui, « l'une des chambres d'ami » ! Tsubasa en a plusieurs dans sa maison. C'est qu'il doit s'y sentir un peu seul quand même… Après s'être mis en maillot de bain, Kenta rejoint Tsubasa sur la terrasse et s'installe dans le transat à côté tout en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

- **Aaaaaah, on est bien là !** S'exclame le vert pomme avec enthousiasme.

- **C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui est une très belle journée pour profiter de cette terrasse,** ajoute Tsubasa. **Alors, tes études ? Ça va ?**

- **Oui, ça va !** Répond Kenta. **Je suis pas vraiment assommé de travail en ce moment.**

- **Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tes cernes ne partent pas ?** Demande l'argenté.

- **Mais je sais pas ! J'ai commencé à avoir des cernes au début de mes études, parce que j'avais un peu de mal à prendre le rythme. C'était un peu compliqué de gérer les études et mon petit boulot au B-Pit avec Madoka,** explique le jeune homme. **Mais ça va, maintenant j'ai le rythme et je me sens plus du tout fatigué ! Pourtant, j'ai encore mes cernes…**

Tsubasa tourne la tête vers son ami et rigole quand celui-ci hausse les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il ne comprend vraiment pas. L'argenté est rassuré au moins, Kenta va bien. Il a juste des cernes un peu tenaces ! Le rire du directeur de l'AMBB est interrompu par la sonnette qui retentit à nouveau. Il se relève donc et monte pour ouvrir. Sans surprise, Ryuga et Kyoya sont arrivés très peu de temps après Kenta. Et Gingka est encore bon dernier. Pour pas changer. Le rouquin a du mal avec le concept d'être à l'heure. Beaucoup de mal même. Le lion et le dragon se changent à leur tour après être entrés et avoir salué Tsubasa et rejoignent ensuite ce dernier et Kenta sur la terrasse. Sauf qu'au lieu de s'installer sur des transats, eux sautent directement dans la piscine. Visiblement, ils ont plus chaud que les deux autres.

- **Alors, l'eau est bonne ?** Demande Tsubasa avec amusement. **Je l'ai mise à 29°C mais je peux monter un peu si vous voulez.**

- **Non c'est bon, elle est parfaite,** répond Ryuga tandis que Kyoya garde la tête sous l'eau. **Bordel, que c'est bien les piscines chauffées !**

- **Si t'aimes autant ça, pourquoi vous achetez pas une maison avec Kyoya ?** S'étonne l'argenté. **Franchement, avec ce que ton mec gagne, ce serait pas grand-chose.**

- **Parce qu'on aime bien notre appart' et que toi, t'as déjà une piscine qu'on peut venir squatter,** ricane le vert en sortant la tête de l'eau.

- **Profiteurs,** ricane Kenta.

- **Totalement, et on assume !** Réplique le dragon.

Tsubasa secoue la tête tandis que les amants se marrent, tout comme Kenta. Ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés. La sonnette de la maison retentit une fois de plus, signifiant que le rouquin est ENFIN arrivé et interrompant les rires des invités. Gingka et la ponctualité, une histoire de non-compatibilité. Le directeur de l'AMBB s'éclipse une nouvelle fois pour aller ouvrir, laissant les trois autres seuls.

- **Alors gamin, tes études ça se passe bien ?** Demande Ryuga à Kenta, les bras posés sur le rebord de la piscine.

- **Ouais, tranquille !** Répond joyeusement le vert pomme.

- **Et les cernes de toxico, c'est normal ?** Ricane Kyoya juste derrière.

- **Mais personne va me lâcher avec ça, c'est pas possible !** S'exclame l'étudiant en se laissant retomber contre son transat.

Le lion et le dragon recommencent à rigoler avec moquerie tandis que Kenta se facepalm sur son transat. Tsubasa revient à ce moment-là, suivi de Gingka. Le rouquin est déjà en maillot de bain et saute dans la piscine dès qu'il arrive sur la terrasse, éclaboussant Ryuga et Kyoya. Les deux grognent pour la forme et le vert fonce même sur son rival, sous l'eau, le maintenant au fond de la piscine dans l'optique évidente de le noyer. Enfin, de faire semblant de le noyer. Kyoya n'est pas un psychopathe quand même.

- **Ah, ça fait du bien de vous retrouver !** S'exclame joyeusement le roux, de retour à la surface après que son rival l'ait relâché.

- **C'est moi ou tu as l'air fatigué Gingka ?** Demande Tsubasa avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- **Sans doute le jet-lag entre la France et ici…** répond Gingka en se grattant la nuque.

- **T'es revenu de ta lune de miel il y a plusieurs semaines, déconne pas,** fait remarquer Ryuga. **C'est plus du jet-lag là !**

- **Oui bah chez moi le jet-lag il dure longtemps, na !** Réplique le roux.

- **C'était beau la France au fait ? Moi j'aimerais tellement voir ça…** dit Kenta d'une voix rêveuse.

- **Ouais, le sud de la France c'est super !** S'écrie la Légende Vivante du BeyBlade en faisant des grands mouvements avec ses bras. **C'est beau, et il fait chaud ! Et la bouffe est délicieuse aussi !**

- **Gingka, peu importe où on t'emmène dans le monde, tu trouves TOUJOURS la bouffe à tomber par terre !** Rétorque Kyoya en levant les yeux au ciel. **T'es pas objectif !**

- **On devrait peut-être l'emmener en Angleterre,** ricane l'empereur dragon. **Parait que la bouffe c'est un délire là-bas.**

- **À force de parler de nourriture, j'ai faim moi…** soupire Kenta en posant la main sur son ventre qui gargouille.

- **Ah, la vie étudiante et les nouilles instantanées ça fait pas du bien, pas vrai ?** Demande ironiquement le lion.

- **Bah j'ai faim quoi,** rigole doucement le vert pomme.

Les cinq amis rigolent et Tsubasa se lève pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine, prendre de quoi grignoter. Il en profite aussi pour prendre à boire. Comme on est en plein après-midi, et qu'il fait chaud, hors de question de faire des mojitos ! C'est rafraichissant, mais non. Les cinq adultes se contenteront de limonade sortie du frigo avec des glaçons et une rondelle de citron. De toute façon, il n'y aurait que Gingka pour être assez débile pour boire en pleine journée quand il fait si chaud. Ryuga et Kyoya sont peut-être très bons amis avec l'alcool de manière générale, mais ils ne sont pas stupides ou suicidaires. Le roux en revanche, il est assez con pour ça. L'instinct de survie de Gingka tend dangereusement vers zéro. En fait, il est sans doute même déjà passé en-dessous de zéro… Ouais, c'est même plus que probable.

L'argenté amène donc tout ce petit bazar sur la terrasse, en plusieurs allers-retours vu qu'il est un peu chargé, et finit par enfin se réinstaller sur son transat. On est bien quand même. Ça, c'est l'été ! Bon, en vrai c'est pas encore officiellement l'été mais on s'en branle. À côté de lui, Kenta attrape son verre de limonade et se rafraichit. Il le repose ensuite et se met sur le ventre, sans doute de l'optique se bronzer un minimum. À force de rester enfermé, pour étudier ou bosser dans le magasin de Madoka, l'étudiant est en train de devenir pâle comme un cul. Dans la piscine, Gingka a élu domicile sur un matelas gonflable et flotte paisiblement en faisant la sieste. C'était sans doute pas la meilleure des idées, puisque Kyoya va très certainement être pris d'une envie de renverser le matelas. Mais bon, si Gingka n'était pas con comme une poêle à frire, je m'excuse s'il y a des poêles à frire dans le public, ça se saurait. Pour l'instant, son rival aux cheveux verts est trop occupé à nager dans le fond de la piscine, parce que nager à la surface c'est trop mainstream. Ryuga a toujours les bras posés sur le rebord de la piscine, de l'eau jusqu'aux abdos à peu près, pour pouvoir continuer de parler avec Tsubasa et Kenta.

- **Comment va la nouvelle génération au fait ?** Finit par demander le vert pomme, en déplaçant légèrement le parasol pour avoir un peu plus d'ombre.

- **Je crois qu'ils allaient à la plage aujourd'hui,** répond Tsubasa en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil. **J'espère que ça ne va pas se passer comme la dernière fois et que Benkei va les laisser profiter…**

- **Attends, même Sakyo et Kira y vont ?** S'étonne Ryuga.

- **Oui, il me semble. Tu as l'air surpris de l'apprendre,** fait remarquer l'argenté.

- **Ils n'aiment pas le soleil,** explique le dragon. **T'as vu leur carnation de peau ? Les pauvres, ils bronzent pas, ils crament ! J'imagine qu'ils vont squatter sous le parasol et regarder les autres faire du beach-volley ou du surf.**

- **C'est vrai que pour le coup, ils sont vraiment très pâles eux,** reconnait Kenta.

- **D'un autre côté, j'imagine que mon cher petit protégé n'a pas pu se résoudre à abandonner Shinobu, même juste pour une après-midi,** ricane le blanc. **Et Kira tient trop à ses amis, donc il a fait un effort.**

- **Mais est-ce que tu vas le lâcher ce pauvre Sakyo ?** S'indigne Tsubasa, enfin il fait semblant. **C'est pas croyable ça, des fois j'ai l'impression que t'es son père et que tu le fliques !**

- **Non, c'est même pas vrai !** Réplique Ryuga en feignant l'innocence, mais il a toujours son grand sourire sadique donc ça marche pas des masses. **Je m'intéresse juste à sa vie ! C'est normal, non ?**

- **Mais oui, essaie de te convaincre,** rétorque Kenta en ricanant un peu.

Les trois jeunes adultes rient ensemble. C'est vrai que de l'extérieur, on pourrait croire que Ryuga fait tout pour embêter son protégé. Et c'est un peu vrai. Même beaucoup. En fait c'est TOTALEMENT vrai. Mais en dehors de ça, l'empereur dragon aime vraiment Sakyo et est très fier de lui. Alors oui, il le taquine beaucoup trop sur sa vie amoureuse, mais c'est pas pour être méchant. Et puis de toute façon, depuis le temps, Sakyo s'est habitué.

Le rire des trois est soudain interrompu par un cri de surprise et un gros plouf. Ryuga se retourne, Kenta se redresse et Tsubasa lève la tête pour voir le matelas gonflable renversé et Kyoya riant sadiquement derrière. Bah oui mais je l'avais bien dit que ça arriverait ! C'était super prévisible ! Mais apparemment, Gingka se disait quand même « Tkt, ça passe crème frère ! ». Qu'il est con putain…

- **KYOYA ! ESPÈCE DE FILS DE PUTE !** S'exclame le roux en remontant à la surface.

- **Ouiii ?** Répond le vert en se marrant.

- **J'VAIS TE TUER !** Hurle Gingka en se retournant vers son rival farceur.

- **J'aimerais bien voir ça !** Réplique Kyoya sur un air de défi.

Le rouquin nage donc à toute vitesse vers le lion, qui lui se jette sur le bord pour sortir de la piscine. À la force de ses bras bien musclés, il sort de l'eau et court se planquer derrière le transat de Tsubasa. Gingka quant à lui, moins musclé et en plus énervé, galère à sortir sans passer par les escaliers, à l'avant de la piscine, ou l'échelle, à l'arrière. Ça ne manque pas de faire marrer Kyoya, Ryuga, et même Kenta et Tsubasa, mais eux se contiennent autant que possible. Quand ENFIN, le rouquin arrive à s'extraire de la piscine, il est déjà immensément crevé et reste à plat ventre sur le bois de la terrasse autour de la piscine. Voici, les enfants, ce qu'on appelle : un homme faible. Et Kyoya ne va pas tarder à mourir de rire.

- **Bon alors, tu viens me tuer ou pas ?** Demande le vert une fois calmé.

- **Ouais bah merde, il fait trop chaud !** Répond Gingka en retournant dans l'eau.

- **Au lieu de t'énerver, parle-moi plutôt de ta femme,** propose Tsubasa. **Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle va bien ?**

- **Oui, Madoka va très bien ! Bon, je trouve qu'elle travaille un peu trop, mais faut dire que moi à côté je fais pas grand-chose…** avoue la Légende Vivante du BeyBlade en se grattant la nuque.

- **Ah ça, Madoka bosse, et pas qu'un peu !** Confirme Kenta. **Je la vois jamais s'arrêter quand je suis au B-Pit, elle prend pas de pause. Enfin si, mais à peine le temps de grignoter un truc et de boire de l'eau.**

- **Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se tue au travail quand même,** s'inquiète Tsubasa. **Elle pense à dormir, rassurez-moi ?**

- **Des fois, elle zappe des nuits parce qu'elle bosse sur des toupies, mais oui elle dort bien sinon,** le rassure Gingka. **De toute façon, si elle manque trop de sommeil, elle est complètement HS.**

- **Moi aussi je suis obligé de bien dormir,** ajoute Kyoya. **Ça fait pas vraiment pro le PDG qui pique du nez sur son bureau parce qu'il a fait une nuit blanche.**

- **Non, pas vraiment,** ricane Ryuga.

Oui, il se marre parce que c'est lui la raison de la plupart des nuits blanches de Kyoya. Ça se voit que c'est pas lui qui est à la tête d'une grande entreprise hein ! La conversation se poursuit, plutôt dans le calme, même si évidemment Ryuga et Kyoya ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de taunt leur rival. Bah oui mais c'est drôle en même temps. Et puis le rouquin n'a pas vraiment de répartie, donc c'est franchement marrant pour les amants de le faire chier et de le voir tenter de répondre mais se foirer lamentablement. Oh oui, que c'est drôle ! La victimisation en règle !

- **Bon, maintenant que vous êtes mariés avec Madoka, la prochaine étape c'est le bébé non ?** Demande innocemment Kenta avec un grand sourire.

- **NON !** S'exclame presque immédiatement Gingka. **JAMAIS ! Je suis pas prêt pour ça et ne le serai jamais !**

- **Je te trouve bien catégorique,** s'étonne l'argenté.

- **Non mais vraiment, je suis pas fait pour avoir des enfants,** soutient le roux. **Je serai jamais un bon père…**

- **Mais c'est quoi ce pessimisme ? Tu sais, la connerie c'est pas génétiquement transmissible,** ricane le lion.

- **On est tous encore jeunes, tu as le temps de changer d'avis tu sais,** dit Tsubasa en souriant.

- **C'est vrai…mais bon,** marmonne Gingka. **Vraiment, je pense que je changerai pas d'avis.**

- **C'est ce que disent tous les jeunes adultes,** rétorque Ryuga. **Ma mère aussi était comme ça quand elle avait votre âge, et heureusement qu'elle a changé d'avis parce que sinon j'existerais pas !**

- **Comment ça « notre âge » ?** Ricane l'argenté. **Hé, t'es plus vieux que de trois ans, quatre pour Gingka, mais c'est pas beaucoup !**

- **Ouais euh, et puis me vieillis pas steuplait !** Réplique le vert pomme. **J'ai que 19 ans moi, je suis même pas encore majeur !**

- **Ouuuh, ça me fait penser qu'on va devoir fêter tes 20 ans comme il se doit !** S'exclame joyeusement le rouquin.

- **Oh non, pas envie de devenir adulte moi…** râle Kenta. **Trop de responsabilités, et puis j'étais bien moi en étant mineur…**

- **On s'est TOUS dit ça !** Rigole Gingka.

Devant la non-envie de devenir adulte de l'étudiant, les autres rient mais ne se moquent pas vraiment. Ils sont tous passés par là eux aussi, et c'est vrai que ça les a piqués assez sévèrement. Mais bon, maintenant ils s'y sont tous habitué et ont pris leurs marques. Ça viendra pour Kenta aussi, en temps et en heure.

À parler et parler, on ne voit pas le temps passer ! Le soleil s'abaisse dans le ciel et ce dernier prend une teinte rose-orangé. Le soir, l'air est un peu moins étouffant. C'est donc le bon moment pour un petit apéro ! Tsubasa remonte donc à l'intérieur, réajustant sa chemise légère qu'il a remise à peine quelques minutes avant. Il va pouvoir sortir l'alcool cette fois. Enfin, rien de bien méchant non plus. Il est responsable tout de même. Ryuga aussi est remonté, mais en même temps il était pas sorti de l'eau depuis son arrivé donc il commençait à avoir les doigts vraiment trop fripés à son goût. Alors que Tsubasa fouille ses placards, à la recherche de la bouteille de rosé qui, comme par hasard, est tout au fond, l'empereur dragon s'approche du porte-manteau sur lequel il avait laissé son imperméable et en fouille les poches. Il finit par en sortir un petit objet, plutôt sombre, et le fait sauter dans ses mains, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demande l'argenté, qui a récupéré la bouteille qu'il cherchait et a remarqué ce que fait le blanc.

- **Hein ? Oh, tu parles de ça,** comprend le dragon en revenant vers Tsubasa, lui tendant le mystérieux objet.

Tsubasa regarde la main tendue de Ryuga et constate que l'objet qu'il tient est une petite boîte en velours noire, très sobre. L'argenté reconnait ce genre de petite boîte, et il sait ce qu'il y a dedans. Il la prend et éprouve une immense envie de confirmer son hypothèse, même s'il y a environ 0% de chance qu'il se trompe.

- **Je peux ?** Demande-t-il une nouvelle fois au dragon, mimant le geste d'ouverture de la boîte.

- **Ouais, vas-y,** répond le blanc.

Tsubasa soulève alors doucement le couvercle, comme s'il avait peur de casser la boîte au moindre mouvement brusque. Dedans, délicatement enfoncé dans un petit coussin noir, se trouve un anneau qui semble en argent massif. En fait, c'est même sûr. Il est également incrusté de petites émeraudes. Le directeur de l'AMBB ne peut s'empêcher de siffler de manière admirative.

- **Eh bah, tu te moques pas de Kyoya,** finit-il par dire après avoir observé la bague dans tous les sens.

- **On demande sa moitié en mariage qu'une seule fois dans sa vie,** ricane Ryuga, appuyé contre le mur.

- **N'empêche, je ne pensais pas que tu demanderais vraiment notre rebelle préféré en mariage après cette histoire de bouquet,** avoue Tsubasa en rendant la boîte à son légitime propriétaire.

- **Ça n'a rien à voir,** rétorque le dragon en jouant encore avec la boîte dans ses mains. **J'y pensais déjà avant, le bouquet c'était juste une coïncidence. Ça m'a surtout donné l'occasion de lui en parler, même si je pense qu'il doute encore que je sois vraiment sérieux à ce sujet.**

- **Je me demande vraiment comment il va réagir tiens…**

- **Tu vas pas tarder à avoir une réponse, t'inquiète.**

- **Mais comment tu vas t'y prendre pour cacher la bague en redescendant ? T'es en maillot de bain, tu n'as pas de poches.**

- **Je vais juste avoir besoin que tu fasses un peu diversion.**

Le possesseur d'Eagle sourit et prend la bouteille de rosé avant de redescendre. Détourner l'attention de Kyoya quelques secondes ne sera pas trop compliqué. Et puis…il doit bien se l'avouer, il a vraiment hâte de voir la tête de son ami aux cheveux verts quand son petit-ami va lui faire sa demande. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment le lion pourrait réagir. Ouais en fait, il ne sait même pas du tout. Le suspense est total !

Depuis le haut des escaliers menant à la terrasse, Ryuga observe les autres en bas. Il attend le bon moment pour descendre. Il a tout un plan en tête depuis plusieurs jours, hors de question de tout gâcher maintenant en étant simplement trop impatient ! L'empereur dragon regarde donc discrètement son ami aux cheveux argentés déposer la bouteille de rosé qu'il tenait dans un seau à champagne pour la garder au frais puis se diriger vers Kyoya, qui lui est assis sur le bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau et dos à Kenta. Là, c'est le bon moment. Ryuga descend donc en faisant le moins de bruit possible et rejoint l'étudiant aux cheveux vert pomme tandis que Tsubasa parle avec Kyoya pour détourner son attention.

- **Euh, pourquoi t'essaies d'être si discret ? Tu ressembles pas vraiment à Solid Snake hein,** glousse Kenta en se redressant.

- **Moins fort,** dit le blanc à voix basse et en faisant signe au jeune homme de baisser d'un ton. **J'ai besoin de toi pour un petit truc.**

- **Oh, quoi donc ?** Demande le vert pomme en baissant un peu le volume.

- **Il faut que tu me gardes ça un petit moment,** répond l'empereur dragon en lui tendant discrètement l'écrin de velours noir. **Toi t'as des poches puisque tu portes ta chemise. Je te ferai signe quand tu devras me la repasser.**

- **Woah ! Oui, bien sûr, compte sur moi. Je te la garde bien au chaud.**

- **Merci Kenta. Ce sera pas long.**

- **T'en fais pas, c'est pas comme si c'était une corvée ce que tu me demandes.**

Kenta range au plus vite la boîte dans les poches de sa chemise légère en jean et se réinstalle tranquillement sur son transat. Ryuga esquisse un petit sourire, se relève et retourne dans l'eau, où se trouve déjà Gingka. Tsubasa remarque que le dragon n'a plus la boîte et devine qu'il l'a sans aucun doute confiée à leur plus jeune ami. Il termine donc sa conversation avec Kyoya et retourne dans la cuisine prendre les petits trucs à grignoter pour l'apéro qu'il a laissé sur le plan de travail. En revenant, il trouve le roux hors de l'eau, se séchant avec sa serviette d'une couleur bleu électrique qui pique un peu les yeux tellement elle est vive, et Ryuga en face de Kyoya. Ce dernier est toujours assis sur le bord de la piscine et son petit-ami a les bras posés sur ses jambes, debout dans l'eau. Oui parce que faut pas déconner, il a pieds dans presque toute la piscine. C'est la piscine de Tsubasa, pas une piscine olympique !

Les cinq se retrouvent à prendre l'apéro dans le calme, Gingka allongé par terre sur le bois de la terrasse. Il y a un transat libre, il pourrait s'y mettre, mais non. J'abandonne l'idée d'un jour le comprendre… Tsubasa boit tranquillement son verre de rosé, discutant avec Kenta qui lui tourne à l'eau. Ouais, pas le moindre petit gramme d'alcool pour lui, même pas du rosé. Il veut vraiment que ses vilaines cernes dégagent au plus vite, et ça implique de ne pas consommer d'alcool. Oui parce que l'alcool fatigue Kenta, me demandez pas pourquoi. Quant au rouquin, il a entrepris de vider le bol de pistaches de son contenu visiblement. Bien qu'en pleine conversation avec son ami directeur de l'AMBB, le vert pomme ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers Ryuga et Kyoya qui discutent dans leur coin, assez désintéressés de l'apéritif puisqu'ils ne boivent et ne mangent rien. L'argenté a remarqué et sourit. Il sait que Kenta guette le moindre petit signe de la part du blanc. C'est de la pression de veiller sur un si petit objet pourtant si important !

- **Au fait, pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps quand t'es monté tout à l'heure ?** Finit par demander Kyoya en plein milieu de sa conversation avec son compagnon.

- **Je tapais la discute avec Tsubasa,** répond nonchalamment le dragon.

- **Tsubasa ?** Répète le vert. **Tu discutes pas très souvent avec lui, surtout aussi longtemps.**

- **Oui bah j'ai le droit quand même,** ricane Ryuga.

- **Ah je dis pas le contraire, mais c'est bizarre.**

- **Tu vois le mal partout.**

- **C'est ça oui ! Tu me caches quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.**

- **Putain, mais tu sais que t'es relou à être aussi observateur ? J'peux jamais te faire des surprises !**

- **Héhé, oui je sais mais tu m'aimes comme ça. Alors ?**

Ryuga soupire mais ricane aussi en même temps. Contrairement aux apparences, tout se passe comme le blanc l'avait prévu. Il savait que son cher et tendre remarquerait un truc, c'est presque impossible de lui cacher des choses importantes. L'empereur dragon fait donc signe à Kenta de lui lancer la boîte, ce que le jeune homme s'empresse de faire avec un grand sourire. Tsubasa repose son verre, se redressant pour observer la scène, et Gingka ne se désintéresse de son bol de pistaches que quand le vert pomme lui met un coup de pied. Mais qu'il est infernal celui-là, ça me désespère. Ryuga attrape donc la boîte lancée par Kenta sans problèmes et l'ouvre, révélant la bague aux yeux de son petit-ami. En parlant de lui, le pauvre n'en mène pas large. Son visage ne sait même plus quelle couleur il doit arborer ! Il passe donc de tout blanc à tout rouge en moins d'une demi-seconde, avant de reprendre sa couleur conventionnelle et de concentrer l'afflux de sang dans les joues du jeune homme.

- **Alors je comptais te dire que je t'aime, que ça fait sept ans que ça dure entre nous et que c'est quand même bien surprenant vu nos caractères respectifs,** ricane le dragon, très amusé du visage tout déconfit et gêné de Kyoya. **Et après je voulais te demander si tu veux m'épouser.**

Derrière eux, leurs trois amis regardent la scène avec une grande attention. Gingka est médusé, lui qui pensait assez sincèrement que son rival le plus puissant avait blagué à son mariage et n'allait pas vraiment faire sa proposition. Tsubasa et Kenta eux sont plus attendris qu'autre chose, et un peu amusés aussi. L'argenté n'aura pas sa réponse au sujet de la tête de Kyoya en revanche, le lion lui tourne le dos. Tant pis, il demandera à Ryuga après !

- **Gh…j-je…mais…c'est…** bafouille Kyoya. **Raaah, mais tu m'énerves, j'sais plus quoi dire moi !**

- **Euh, bah en fait t'as deux réponses possibles : oui ou non,** lui répond Ryuga en se retenant tant bien que mal de rire. **Sachant que si tu dis non, j'aurai vraiment l'air con.**

- **Mais c'est oui, évidemment que c'est oui bordel !** S'écrie le vert.

Kyoya descend du rebord de la piscine et se jette dans les bras de son compagnon sous les applaudissements de leurs trois amis. Le vert est légèrement vexé que Ryuga lui ait fait sa proposition devant les trois autres, il aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux parce qu'il a quand même bien perdu ses moyens, mais au final il s'en tape un peu. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour ils en arriveraient là, d'ailleurs il avait eu souvent peur que leur relation ne tienne pas à cause de leurs forts caractères, mais ils y sont maintenant. Officiellement fiancés. Et ouais. Une fois calmé et l'euphorie bien redescendue, le lion lâche Ryuga, se demandant s'il ne l'a pas légèrement étranglé en le serrant si fort dans ses bras. Mais le blanc va très bien, et enfin libéré, il passe l'anneau en argent au doigt de son fiancé avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Et voilà, mission accomplie.

- **Euh, vous voulez pas sortir de la piscine ?** Propose le roux. **La bague elle va pas kiffer l'eau hein !**

- **Gingka, sombre abruti, c'est de l'argent massif !** S'exclame Kyoya en rompant son baiser, l'air exaspéré. **Ça ne rouille pas !**

- **Ah oui, c'est vrai…** admet Gingka en rigolant de manière gênée.

- **T'as dû sécher un cours de physique-chimie de trop toi !** Rigole Kenta.

- **Je pense qu'il sait même pas ce que c'est,** ricane Ryuga.

- **HEY !** S'indigne le rouquin.

Les quatre jeunes adultes éclatent de rire en voyant Gingka s'indigner et bouder. Ils ont passé un bon après-midi ensembles, le roux s'est fait victimiser et la demande en mariage de l'empereur dragon s'est passé comme sur des roulettes. Bilan : c'est donc une excellente journée ! Vivement le mariage hein !

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : …_**

 ** _Moi : Héhé, je vous avais prévenu au dernier chapitre ! Même si c'était il y a six mois XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Au moins, c'est léger comme chapitre. Ça fera du bien à tes lecteurs._**

 ** _Moi : Sans aucun doute ! Alors, concernant le prochain chapitre de cette fic… J'ai déjà le scénario en tête, mais je ne peux rien promettre niveau timing ! Donc ça viendra…quand ça viendra ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Essaie de pas faire aussi long que la dernière fois quand même._**

 ** _Moi : Promis, j'essaierai de faire assez vite ! Mais avec le Bac qui approche en plus…héhé ^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Prends ton temps hein, le Bac c'est important._**

 ** _Moi : Oui, je sais ! Ah au fait, il y a un petit Easter Egg dans le chapitre ! Ceux qui ont vu Shogun Steel l'auront peut-être trouvé ! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas cramé, je vous donne un indice : c'est lié à Tsubasa et ça vient de l'épisode où la nouvelle génération va à la plage ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *totalement largués*_**

 ** _Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre d'UnderBey ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut._**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit un peu* Hum…Kyo ? Je…peux te parler en privé ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mmh ? Bah ouais !_**

 ** _Moi : *chuchote* Je vais les espionner, je vous tiendrai au courant ! n_n_**


	7. La grande annonce !

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Alors, ce Bac ? Tu l'as ? ^^_**

 ** _Moi : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! JE L'AI ! \^^/_**

 ** _Chris : Champagne !_**

 ** _Moi : Nan, plutôt Docteur Pepper ! Ça tombe bien, ma mère en a acheté !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et t'as une mention ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non, mais j'y étais presque ! Il me manquait 23 points pour avoir la mention assez bien ! C'est à cause de mon 5 en philo…_**

 ** _Ryuga : What ?! T'as eu 5 en philo ?!_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ryu, c'est la philo. C'est la roulette russe au Bac !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais mais quand même…_**

 ** _Moi : Nan mais il a raison Kyo, c'est la roulette russe ! T'façon j'm'en fous, je l'ai et c'est le plus important ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Ouais !_**

 ** _Moi : Bref, revenons-en à ce chapitre ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je pense que tes lecteurs vont bien l'apprécier._**

 ** _Moi : Je pense aussi, héhéhé ! Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre ! ^^_**

 ** _Chris : *chuchote* Hé Wonder, t'as lu le message de Mélanie ?_**

 ** _Moi : *chuchote* Oui, pourquoi ?_**

 ** _Chris : *chuchote* Viens, à la fin du chapitre on saute sur Kyoya et on lui arrache sa mitaine._**

 ** _Moi : *clin d'œil*_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Oula, je pensais pas que ça te retournerait à ce point ! D'un côté, c'était un peu le but de retourner les lecteurs mais ça reste de la fiction hein ! Faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils, ça ira mieux dans la suite de la fic ! ^^'  
Quand j'étais petite, j'étais persuadée que Doji avait forcément fait quelque chose à Ryuga pour qu'il soit aussi…euh…bah comme il était dans Metal Fusion quoi ! Mais bon, évidemment je ne pensais pas à un truc aussi horrible quand j'étais petite. C'est venu après, en grandissant… Je hais Doji, bordel !  
Alors… Il y aura un petit flashback mais je te rassure, il n'y aura rien d'explicite dedans ! Je ne me sens vraiment pas, genre vraiment pas du tout, à l'aise avec l'idée d'écrire une scène comme ça, d'autant plus que Ryuga a autour de 10-11 ans dans le flashback… Je hais Doji, vous l'ai-je déjà dit ?  
Mais bref, ça ira mieux après ! Je suis quand même une gentille fille ! n_n  
P.S : C'est vrai que Hagakure, je m'en foutrais complètement ! C'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est juste que…j'en pense rien en fait XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Marimo, t'as fini de faire la gueule ? Zoro : J't'emmerde. J'étais mieux quand j'étais tout seul de mon côté. Moi : Tu veux dire…quand tu t'étais ENCORE perdu ? XD Zoro : Ta gueule ! Sanji : C'est pas gentil Zoro… Moi j'étais super inquiet que t'étais pas là ! TT_TT Zoro : *grogne mais rougit* Arrête de chouiner, tu m'énerves. Moi : C'est ça ouais, mytho ! XD)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Je voulais absolument que Ryuga et Kyoya aillent à la plage parce que je suis frustrée que ce ne soit jamais arrivé dans l'anime... C'est arrivé dans le manga, pour une histoire bonus, mais ça m'suffit pas à moi ! XD  
Gingka Hagane, gaffeur certifié depuis le jour de sa naissance ! XD  
Tout le monde a envie de buter Doji, c'est tout à fait normal ! u_u_**

* * *

Il s'est écoulé deux semaines depuis que Kyoya a accepté la demande en mariage de son sadique chéri. Évidemment, il a fallu se manger les félicitations de tout le monde, et ça l'a saoulé ! Ça l'a beaucoup saoulé même. Les seules personnes qui ne l'ont pas fait chier avec ça, ce sont Chris et Nile. Les deux connaissent très bien le vert et savent qu'il peut très vite prendre la mouche, en plus de ne pas vraiment supporter les compliments et les félicitations. Oui, il y a des gens qui n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise des choses gentilles. Ça existe. Bref, le meilleur ami de Kyoya s'est contenté de lui envoyer un émoji « pouce en l'air », ça suffisait largement pour le féliciter, et Chris lui a juste glissé un discret « je suis content pour toi » en plein milieu d'une de leurs conversations qui n'avait rien à voir.

Tout ça pour en arriver à aujourd'hui. En cette chaude journée de début d'été, le lion et son fiancé se préparent à sortir. Pour aller où ? Eh bien pour aller chez les parents de Ryuga. Il y a une grande nouvelle à annoncer quand même ! C'est pas un truc qu'on envoie vite fait par texto à ses parents, en mode « LOL, au fait, j'vais me marier ! ». Non, à moins d'en avoir vraiment rien à taper. Mais bref, là n'est pas le débat. Kyoya est content d'aller voir les parents de sa moitié, ils sont très cools. Ça le change de son père, avec qui il n'est pas franchement en bons termes depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. En même temps, le père du vert avait vraiment dépassé la limite de sa tolérance ce jour-là. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus n'est pas vraiment heureux de cette situation, mais il n'est pas malheureux non plus. Avec sa mère, tout va très bien et ça lui suffit. Tiens d'ailleurs, ça lui fait penser qu'il va devoir aller la voir elle aussi. Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps.

- **Alors, prêt à te faire étrangler par ma mère dès que t'auras mis un pied dans la maison ?** Ricane le dragon en regardant son fiancé faire sa queue de cheval.

- **Je me prépare psychologiquement,** répond le vert en gloussant. **Plus sérieusement, faudra que ta mère apprenne à contrôler sa force un jour.**

- **Oui bah elle y peut rien, ça a toujours été comme ça avec elle ! Dès qu'elle est très heureuse, elle fait des câlins et elle y met toute sa force,** dit Ryuga en rigolant un peu. **Estime-toi heureux, moi je me suis fait étrangler pendant toute mon enfance !**

- **C'est peut-être pour ça que t'as des légers problèmes mentaux,** raille Kyoya avec son plus beau regard moqueur.

- **Mais tu m'aimes quand même, et t'es même d'accord pour qu'on se passe la bague au doigt !**

- **Parce que je suis pas clair mentalement non plus.**

- **Et c'est très bien parce que je t'aime comme ça.**

- **On a vraiment des putains de problèmes.**

- **Mais non, à peine !**

- **Mouais, j'suis pas convaincu…**

Ryuga rigole encore plus alors que son fiancé lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Et ça fait sept ans que c'est comme ça. Putain, que le temps passe vite ! Beaucoup trop vite. Tout comme Gingka, Kyoya a de légers vertiges en repensant aux sept années passées. Est-ce que ça fait vraiment si longtemps qu'ils ont vaincu Némésis ? Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment arrêté de sauver le monde depuis bientôt une décennie ? Même si le vert est satisfait de ne plus avoir à jouer au sauveur tous les quatre matins, c'était quand même sacrément relou à la longue, il doit avouer que ça lui manque parfois. C'est vrai que c'était fatigant et parfois très énervant ces histoires de Nébuleuse Noire, d'Académie HD et de Némésis, mais ça faisait de l'animation. Durant leurs voyages aux quatre coins du monde, lui et ses amis avaient rencontré des bladers puissants. Kyoya est parfaitement conscient qu'il a fait énormément de progrès pendant sa carrière de blader principalement grâce à ces histoires qu'il essayait pourtant d'esquiver à chaque fois.

Et maintenant que tout ça est terminé, eh bien le lion trouve la vie un peu ennuyeuse. Bien sûr, sa vie est LOIN d'être ennuyeuse mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les aventures qu'il vivait pendant son adolescence. La nouvelle génération a dû défaire une toute nouvelle organisation maléfique, pourtant bien familière, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se former. Quand Kyoya l'avait appris, et il l'avait appris très vite, un étrange mélange de sentiments s'était emparé de lui. De la nostalgie, de l'envie, de la fierté, du dégoût, de la satisfaction… C'était très perturbant. Ça l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'il avait eu envie de quitter son bureau sur le champ, lâchant son poste comme ça, en plein milieu de la journée. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas fait, rattrapé par sa conscience professionnelle, mais tout de même… Le soir, rentré chez lui, il s'était rapidement blotti dans les bras de son chéri, qui lui n'était sorti que pour prendre l'air et s'entrainer un peu avec sa fidèle L-Drago. Cependant, même à ce moment-là, il était ailleurs. Bien sûr, Ryuga avait vite remarqué que son cher et tendre n'était pas vraiment avec lui et ça n'avait pas manqué de l'inquiéter. Kyoya n'était pas du genre à laisser quelque chose de sans importance lui occuper l'esprit.

- **Kyoya, ça ne va pas ?** Avait-il demandé.

- **Mmh ? Si…ça va,** répondit le vert en se passant une main dans les cheveux distraitement.

- **T'en as pas vraiment l'air, t'es complètement ailleurs,** rétorqua l'empereur dragon, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte comme si ça pouvait protéger son compagnon du « quelque chose » qui le perturbait.

- **Nan, c'est rien, c'est juste…cette histoire de DNA,** marmonna Kyoya.

- **Ah, tu parles des exploits de la nouvelle génération ? Pourquoi ça te perturbe à ce point ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'en fais pour notre rival roux ? Il va très bien, son petit protégé l'a sauvé !**

- **Non, rien à voir ! C'est…je sais pas, j'arrive pas à être complètement heureux de tout ça. Je crois…que ça me manque de vivre des trucs pareils…**

- **Oh, je vois. Je te comprends un peu, à vrai dire. Moi aussi ça me manque parfois, même si pour moi c'était une époque où je faisais connerie sur connerie. C'est vrai que maintenant, on a tous une vie…bon, pas normale mais plus calme que ce dont on avait l'habitude.**

- **Et tu trouves ça normal que les emmerdes nous manquent à ce point ?**

- **Bah, à force on s'habitue ! On finit même par les apprécier.**

S'en était suivi un fou rire des deux. En même temps, c'est vrai que c'est légèrement bizarre d'autant vouloir des emmerdes. Mais bon, passer d'une vie aussi animée à une vie calme et presque normale, ça doit aussi être bizarre ! Bref, retour au présent.

Ryuga et Kyoya terminent de se préparer et sortent de leur appartement. Clairement, c'est pas aussi tendu que quand il faut aller chez les parents du vert ! Pas besoin de mettre un foutu smoking, pas besoin d'aller acheter des fleurs parce que la mère de l'empereur dragon s'en fout totalement, juste un dîner tranquille. Le blanc fait sauter les clés de sa voiture dans sa main en se dirigeant vers elle, suivi par son fiancé. Si Gingka est pratiquement amoureux de sa bagnole, faut croire qu'il a des penchants mécanophiles, Ryuga lui est juste un immense maniaque avec la sienne, une berline noire qui était celle de son père avant. Et c'est pas une exagération, il est VRAIMENT maniaque ! Le moindre grain de poussière dans sa bagnole, il pète un plomb. Autant dire que Kyoya fait hyper attention, et c'est pas toujours évident vu qu'il aime porter des bottes avec beaucoup de relief sur la semelle. Une véritable galère.

Quelques minutes de route plus tard, le dragon et le lion sont arrivés à destination. Les parents du blanc n'habitent pas vraiment loin, dans une maison tout à fait…bah j'ai envie de dire banale. Ouais, la maison japonaise typique, à la fois moderne et traditionnelle. C'est sûr qu'on est loin d'un manoir, mais justement c'est plus accueillant. Ryuga passe devant, inconsciemment impatient de revoir ses parents. Ça commence à faire un moment qu'il ne les a plus vus en chair et en os, mais en même temps ses parents sont comme son frère et lui : ils ne tiennent pas en place ! Toujours en voyage partout, ou juste près de MetalBey City mais dans des endroits improbables. Il sait bien de qui il tient au moins. Arrivé devant la porte, l'empereur dragon toque assez fort pour être sûr qu'on l'entende. Des pas ne tardent pas à approcher à toute vitesse pour ouvrir la porte et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la mère de Ryuga est dans l'encadrement avec un grand sourire. Ses longs cheveux rouges comme le sang lâchés contrastent avec sa peau blanche et ses yeux dorés brillent de la même lueur un peu malicieuse que ceux de son fils aîné. Niveau vêtements, elle est fidèle à elle-même : une robe noire toute simple, des bottines sanglées noires, et un perfecto clouté…blanc. Oui, l'empereur dragon et sa mère ont le même code couleur pour leur style.

- **Aaaaah, mon grand garçon !** S'exclame-t-elle en sautant au cou de Ryuga. **Trop grand même, j'en ai un peu marre.**

- **Maman, je peux pas rapetisser pour te faire plaisir,** ricane l'empereur dragon. **T'as qu'à mettre des talons !**

- **Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de me niquer les pieds simplement parce que t'as eu la bonne idée de trop grandir ?** Demande la mère de Ryuga en lâchant son fils, croisant les bras. **Certainement pas !**

- **Ouais euh, j'ai pas fait exprès hein,** répond le blanc.

- **C'est ça oui !** Réplique la femme aux cheveux couleur sang en levant les yeux au ciel. **Mais bref, où est mon gendre adoré ?**

Ryuga montre du doigt Kyoya derrière lui, qui regardait patiemment l'échange entre son fiancé et sa belle-mère. Belle-mère qui ne perd pas une seconde pour lui sauter dessus et le câliner/l'étrangler. Qu'elle apprenne à contrôler sa force avant que le visage de Kyoya devienne tout bleu, par pitié…

- **Oh là là, comme tu m'as manqué Kyoya !** Dit-elle joyeusement, serrant toujours son gendre dans ses bras. **Mmh, mais tu es encore plus mignon que dans mes souvenirs !**

- **Merci madame, mais j'étouffe un peu là…** répond le vert, sous l'œil à la fois compatissant et amusé de Ryuga.

- **Raaah, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom !** Râle la mère du dragon en tapant l'arrière du crâne de Kyoya. **C'est Sonya, pas « madame » ! J'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand on m'appelle madame, et j'ai pas encore la cinquantaine ! Et puis tu peux me tutoyer, depuis le temps qu'on se connait !**

- **D'accord d'accord, mais alors arrête de m'étrangler dès que tu me vois s'il te plait !** Supplie pratiquement le jeune homme en reprenant des grandes inspirations.

- **Désolée, c'est l'enthousiasme !** S'excuse Sonya en riant.

- **Bon, on va pas rester devant la maison toute la soirée,** finit par dire Ryuga. **Et il est où papa ?**

- **À son endroit habituel,** soupire sa mère, l'air exaspéré. **Allongé dans le hamac, dans le jardin. Pourquoi j'ai épousé une feignasse pareille moi déjà ?**

- **Parce que tu l'aimes maman, parce que tu l'aimes.**

- **Ah oui, c'est vrai. N'empêche que je vais le lever à grand coup de pied au cul moi !**

Visiblement très remontée contre son feignant de mari, la mère de Ryuga rentre dans la maison et se précipite dans le jardin. Il va passer un mauvais moment le père du dragon, un très mauvais moment ! Restés tous les deux, Ryuga et Kyoya se regardent en peinant à contenir leur envie de rire. C'est toujours animé chez l'empereur dragon, c'est ça qui plait à son fiancé. L'ambiance guindée de la bourgeoisie, très peu pour lui ! Oui, il aime sa mère du plus profond de son cœur et les domestiques du manoir sont tous très gentils, mais toutes les manières qu'il est obligé de faire là-bas ne lui plaisent pas. Ce n'est pas « lui ». Avec Ryuga et sa famille, le lion se sent à sa place. Il n'a pas besoin de faire des manières, de mesurer ses paroles et ses gestes, il peut être spontané. Bordel, il n'a JAMAIS pu appeler sa mère « maman » ! Il l'a appelée « Mère » toute son enfance, enfin aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, et il continue aujourd'hui parce que c'est devenu un automatisme. Un automatisme à la con, ça c'est sûr.

Sorti de ses pensées par le rire de son fiancé, Kyoya sourit et le suit à l'intérieur. La maison embaume une odeur ressemblant à celle d'un saumon au four. Ça aussi ça le change du manoir. Adieu les plats hyper travaillés et bonjour la cuisine simple mais savoureuse de la mère de son chéri ! Ouais, il se sent vraiment bien ici. En arrivant dans le salon, Ryuga et Kyoya constatent que le frère du dragon est déjà là. Mais quel miracle !

- **Nan, t'as vraiment réussi à arriver avant nous ?** S'étonne le blanc en collant une pichenette sur le front de son cadet. **T'es malade ?**

- **Non, c'est juste que pour une fois je ne subis pas de jet-lag,** répond Ryuto en repoussant la main de son grand frère.

- **Ah ? T'es en ville depuis longtemps ?** Lui demande Ryuga.

- **Depuis une semaine oui ! C'est que…en fait…bah Kakeru me manquait un peu trop…** avoue le cadet en rougissant.

- **Ah, mais c'est pour ça que j'arrive plus à le joindre depuis un moment !** Ricane Kyoya. **Et il va comment du coup ?**

- **Il va bien, mais il a une compète ce soir,** explique Ryuto. **C'est pour ça qu'il a pas pu venir.**

- **Dommage, mais tu lui feras un débriefe de toute façon,** conclut le lion.

Le chasseur de trésor hoche la tête en souriant puis tourne la tête vers la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin et explose de rire. Ne comprenant pas la raison de ce fou rire, Ryuga et Kyoya jettent un œil aussi et se marrent à leur tour. Dans le jardin, Sonya a balancé son mari hors du hamac et l'engueule, enfin ils supposent vu qu'ils n'entendent pas d'où ils sont, le pied droit appuyé contre son dos. Le père de Ryuga et Ryuto passe VRAIMENT un mauvais moment. Et ses deux fils et son gendre se foutent de sa gueule en plus. Le pauvre !

Après donc cet instant humiliation, la mère du dragon revient à l'intérieur pour surveiller la cuisson du dîner, suivie par son mari qui se masse le dos en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Kyoya se souvient de sa première rencontre avec le père de son amant. Il s'était tapé un gros instant de doute quand il l'avait vu. Vous voyez, le père de Ryuga faisait bien plus jeune que son âge, et ça n'a pas changé, du coup le vert s'était demandé si c'était vraiment le père de l'empereur dragon ou son grand frère. Ryuga était habitué à cette situation, on lui avait fait la remarque TRÈS souvent. Au fond, ça l'amusait et ça l'amuse toujours. Et puis il faut dire que le look de son paternel n'y est pas pour rien. Il ne s'habille pas comme un ado, non, mais il ne s'habille pas non plus comme un homme de bientôt 50 ans. Enfin, pour être exacte, il ne s'habille pas comme l'idée que se font les gens d'un homme de bientôt 50 ans. Aujourd'hui encore, il porte un t-shirt blanc avec des étoiles noires près du col, un jean noir très simple, des bottes de motard marron foncé et un pendentif cadenas en argent. Ouais, en sept ans il n'a pas bougé d'un iota pour Kyoya ! Ses courts cheveux blancs sont totalement ébouriffés, normal vu qu'il dormait encore quelques minutes auparavant, et ça lui va bien. Il a presque toujours une coupe faussement négligé, une coupe « saut du lit » comme on dit dans le jargon de la coiffure. Comme ses fils, il a une peau mate qui contraste parfaitement avec ses cheveux. En revanche, lui a des yeux d'un marron très intense, tellement intense qu'ils semblent noirs parfois, selon l'éclairage.

- **Je vis avec une furie, et le pire c'est que c'est moi qui en ait voulu ainsi…** finit-il par soupirer.

- **Roooh, tu dramatises papa !** Rétorque joyeusement Ryuto.

- **Ouais ouais… Peu importe. Salut mon grand, la forme ?** Demande le père de Ryuga en prenant ce dernier dans ses bras.

- **Toujours,** répond simplement le blanc avec son légendaire sourire en coin.

- **J'vois ça !** Lui dit son père avec un léger ricanement. **Je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi, Kyoya ?**

- **Exact, Ren,** confirme le vert.

- **C'est bien, t'as pas oublié mon prénom pour une fois,** se moque gentiment Ren. **Il y a du progrès !**

- **Laisse-le tranquille papa !** Proteste son plus jeune fils, mais toujours avec un grand sourire. **Tu fais pareil avec Kakeru ! C'est pas de leur faute s'ils sont polis !**

- **Mais oui, tu sais très bien que je les taquine juste tous les deux,** ricane-t-il.

- **On passe à table !** Crie sa femme depuis la cuisine. **Les pâtes au saumon sont prêtes !**

Ah, alors c'est pour ça que ça sentait le saumon dans toute la maison. Tant mieux, parce que ça annonce un délicieux repas ! Rapidement, tout le monde prend place autour de la table et attend avec une impatience difficilement dissimulée la maîtresse de maison. Elle ne tarde pas à sortir de la cuisine, le plat fumant dans les mains qu'elle pose vite au milieu de la table pour que tout le monde puisse se servir. Ryuto est le premier à sauter dessus, c'est pas nouveau qu'il est gourmand et qu'il adore la cuisine de sa maman chérie. Une fois tout le monde servi, le dîner commence dans la bonne humeur et les moqueries pas du tout méchantes. Kyoya aime tellement cette ambiance. C'est chaleureux, simple, personne ne se prend la tête et les rires fusent. C'est…vivant, tout simplement ! Souvent, le lion se demande ce que penserait sa mère d'un repas avec les parents de Ryuga. Ses parents n'ont jamais rencontré ceux de sa moitié mais il a déjà parlé d'eux à sa mère. Elle disait avoir envie de les rencontrer, qu'ils avaient l'air d'être des gens biens et très agréables. Le problème, c'est qu'évidemment le père de Kyoya n'était pas d'accord. Lui il ne voulait même pas entendre parler des parents de l'empereur dragon… Mais bon, comme Ryuga et lui vont se marier, ils vont bien finir par se rencontrer. Sa mère ne raterait jamais un évènement aussi important, même si pour ça elle devait se fâcher avec son mari. Elle l'aime, malgré tous ses défauts, mais il ne pourra jamais lui faire rater le mariage de leur fils. Madame Tategami est une mère avant tout, ses enfants sont tout pour elle.

- **Kyoya ?** L'appelle doucement Ryuga en lui secouant l'épaule. **Tout va bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…**

- **Hein ? Oh, c'est rien, je pensais juste à ma mère,** répond le vert.

- **Je comprends pourquoi, mais tu ferais mieux de te reconcentrer sur ton assiette,** lui conseille son fiancé en souriant. **On attend plus que toi pour passer au dessert.**

Kyoya redresse la tête et se rend compte que, effectivement, tout le monde a fini de manger sauf lui. Il se dépêche donc de terminer son assiette et Ren débarrasse la table. Le dessert, le moment d'annoncer cette grande nouvelle pour laquelle ce dîner a été organisé. Il va encore se faire étrangler par sa belle-mère, il le sent venir… Le père de son amant ramène le dessert, des boules coco qui vont probablement être englouties en majorité par Ryuto. Il en raffole ! Kyoya ne tient plus, il a vraiment trop envie de balancer la grande révélation et jette un milliard de regards en coin à son fiancé. Celui-ci le remarque assez vite et lui sourit.

- **Bon, il serait peut-être temps qu'on vous dise pourquoi on a voulu vous voir,** lance donc Ryuga avec un sourire en coin, comme souvent.

- **Oh oui, j'veux savoir moi !** S'exclame son frère, s'essuyant précipitamment la bouche avec sa serviette.

- **Moi aussi, je n'attends que ça !** Rajoute Sonya, les yeux brillant d'excitation et d'impatience.

- **Je dois bien avouer que moi aussi,** reconnait son mari, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- **Eh bah on va pas faire plus de suspense,** ricane le dragon. **Kyoya, vas-y.**

Kyoya fouille ses poches, cherchant sa bague de fiançailles qu'il avait enlevée pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Sous la table, il la remet à son doigt puis montre sa main avec un sourire à la fois amusé et heureux. Comme il l'avait prédit, la mère de Ryuga se lève comme un ressort dès qu'elle pose les yeux sur la bague et saute sur son gendre. Ses poumons vont finir par le détester…

- **Oh mon Dieu, vous allez vous marier !** S'écrie-t-elle en étranglant toujours son beau-fils. **Je suis tellement contente pour vous !**

- **On voit ça chérie, mais tu pourrais arrêter d'étrangler ce pauvre Kyoya ?** Fait remarquer Ren. **Il est en train de changer de couleur là.**

- **Oh euh, oui bien sûr… Pardon Kyoya, je n'sais vraiment pas maîtriser ma force,** s'excuse-t-elle pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, retournant s'assoir après avoir embrassé son fils et son gendre sur le front.

- **Pas grave, j'commence presque à m'y habituer,** réplique Kyoya avec son sourire en coin, haussant les épaules.

- **C'est trop cool !** S'exclame Ryuto. **Grand frère, j'peux être ton témoin ? Oh steuplait, dis oui ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis ouiiiiiiii !**

- **Mais oui, t'énerve pas !** Lui répond Ryuga en faisant signe à son cadet de se calmer.

- **Je suis heureux pour vous,** ajoute le père du blanc. **Je n'sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance à ce mariage !**

Ryuga et Kyoya se regardent et ne peuvent s'empêcher de ricaner. Oh, il ne croit pas si bien dire ! Ce sera mé-mo-rable. Hors de question qu'il en soit autrement. L'empereur dragon regarde la bague en argent au doigt de son fiancé et sourit. Ouais, un jour aussi important que celui de son mariage avec son rebelle adoré, il le rendra inoubliable. Un empereur ne se marie pas tous les jours avec l'homme de sa vie, après tout.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre !_**

 ** _Chris : Le mariage ! Le mariage ! Le mariage ! Le…_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : La ferme, Chris._**

 ** _Chris : *ricane*_**

 ** _Moi : Putain, j'ai la dalle… Vivement ce midi, que je puisse bouffer des nems !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ta mère t'emmène au resto pur fêter ton Bac, pas vrai ?_**

 ** _Moi : Exact ! ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Et dire que dimanche, c'est la fin d'UnderBey… Snif !_**

 ** _Moi : Hé, il est temps qu'elle se termine cette fic ! Elle est hyper longue ! XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pas faux._**

 ** _Moi : Ah, et puis si vous trouvez d'où j'ai tiré les prénoms des parents de Ryuga, je vous respecte beaucoup ! Ils viennent de deux animes différents que je kiffe, mais c'est très dur à trouver ! XD  
_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bonne chance, je sens que personne ne va y arriver._**

 ** _Moi :_** ** _ ** _Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à dimanche ! n_n_**_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : Yo._**

 ** _Chris : *saute sur Kyoya* Vas-y Wonder, j'le tiens !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Que… ?!_**

 ** _Moi : *tire sur sa mitaine gauche* Putain, il y a un truc qui coince !_**

 ** _Kyoya : MAIS LÂCHEZ-MOI ! è_é_**

 ** _Moi : *tire toujours* Nan !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Bon, à plus les gens. Je vous dirai s'ils ont réussi à l'enlever au final._**


	8. Mariage et réconciliations

**_Moi : Coucouuuu les gens ! Et oui, un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Le dernier date d'il y a trois mois quand même._**

 ** _Moi : Ho hé, cette fic est pas censée être régulière hein !_**

 ** _Chris : Alors, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Héhé, c'est le chapitre du mariage de Ryu et Kyo ! *^*_**

 ** _Chris : Ah, j'comprends mieux pourquoi il fait la tronche ! X)_**

 ** _Moi : Je vous préviens, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment tourné humour ! J'dis pas qu'il est triste non plus, pour un chapitre de mariage ce serait con, mais il est surtout tourné du côté émotion. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous risquez d'être un peu émus par ce chapitre quoi ^^_**

 ** _Chris : On se noie encore dans les feels ?_**

 ** _Moi : Voilà !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ? Tu fais que des trucs comme ça depuis une semaine._**

 ** _Moi : J'ai des périodes comme ça, faut pas chercher ! Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre mes chers lecteurs ! Et euh…il est pas revenu Kyo ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, toujours pas… Putain, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé un truc…_**

 ** _Chris : Je viens de penser à un truc… Et si Mélanie lui était tombé dessus ? Après tout, elle a disparu depuis un moment…_**

 ** _Moi : Oh mon Dieu… O_o_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Sakyo est tellement choupi mignon, je sais que je le dis toutes les semaines, mais j'aime trop ce gosse ! TTvTT  
J'ai une idée très précise des parents de Ryuga, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement ! Ils sont trop cools X)  
Perso, j'ai une copine qui va bientôt avoir un bébé, elle a à peine 18 ans mais elle est sûre de son choix et elle emmerde le regard des autres ! Je la respecte énormément pour ça, elle a un sacré cran !  
Ouiiii, une grande maison rien que pour eux ! n_n  
P.S : Les pirates de l'Âge d'Or étaient déjà admiré à leur époque ! Ils étaient un idéal de rébellion et de liberté, et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on les aime toujours aujourd'hui ! Ça et le cinéma X)  
Re P.S : (Moi : *regarde mon téléphone* Sanji : *chouine toujours* T-Tu fais quoi Wonder ? TT_TT Moi : J'ai posé un traceur sur Marimo, marre de le paumer ! Du coup, je le surveille comme ça ! Sanji : *arrête ENFIN de chouiner* Oh, c'est une super idée ! Moi : Et le pire, c'est qu'il a même pas remarqué que j'avais posé un traceur sur lui XD)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : *chuchote* Cette fic fluffy a des pouvoirs magiques, ne fais pas attention ! u_u  
Le prénom de la mère de Ryuga, ça vient de Saint Seiya Omega ! C'est le nom de la fille du méchant ^^  
Les poupées de porcelaine, elles sont belles mais elles font peur…_**

 ** _LilyssLeri : Kyoya, c'est juste Kyoya ! C'est le lion solitaire pas du tout solitaire XD  
Moi : 17 ans, bientôt 18, étudiante qui habite encore chez sa mère  
Kyoya : 17 ans, déjà papa, habite avec son mec et leur fils adoptif dans une grande maison offerte par ses beaux-parents !  
Ouais, on joue pas dans la même catégorie lui et moi… XD_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Un très grand jour. Un très très grand jour. Un très très très…bon okay, j'arrête. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre plus blanche que blanche. En cette chaude journée de fin d'été, Ryuga et Kyoya vont se marier ! Et encore une fois, j'en entends plein s'exclamer « Enfiiiiiiiiiiiin ! » derrière leur écran. Je vous comprends, vous savez. Enfin, pour l'instant, il n'est que 9H du matin et les deux principaux intéressés se préparent chacun de leur côté. Chez leurs parents respectifs quoi.

Du côté de Ryuga, la pression n'est clairement pas présente. Il est tranquille dans sa chambre, enfin son ex chambre vu qu'il n'habite plus la maison familiale depuis des années. Même s'il a quitté le cocon familial depuis très longtemps, sa chambre est restée exactement dans le même état que quand il est parti. En même temps, ses parents ne voyaient pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Bref, il est en train de se préparer en se regardant dans le grand miroir en pieds de sa chambre. Il a pratiquement fini de s'habiller, il en est à boutonner son veston rouge bordeaux. Ah oui par contre, vu la température en ce moment et le fait que la cérémonie sera en plein air, la veste de smoking c'est même pas en rêve. En plus, elle est noire, donc c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Non, il la gardera pour la soirée, quand le soleil se sera enfin fait la malle.

- **Alors mon chéri, ça va ?** Lui demande sa mère en entrant dans sa chambre, accrochant ses belles boucles d'oreilles incrustées de diamants qu'elle ne sort que pour les très grandes occasions.

- **Ouais, tranquille maman,** répond Ryuga en tournant la tête vers sa mère. **Ah bah putain, t'es passée en mode full bombasse ! Papa va perdre la tête là.**

- **Hé, je te signale que tu te maries ! J'ai ENFIN l'occasion de sortir ma plus belle robe, mes plus belles chaussures et mes plus beaux bijoux !** Rétorque Sonya avec un grand sourire enthousiaste. **Et j'ai mis du maquillage waterproof aussi, parce que je sens que je vais pleurer comme une madeleine…**

- **Je me doute bien maman,** dit le blanc avec un petit sourire. **Il est arrivé mon frangin ?**

- **Il a envoyé un message à ton père il y a quelques minutes, il vient d'arriver à l'aéroport. Il devrait arriver à la maison dans environ dix minutes.**

- **J'espère qu'il va pas être trop jet-lagué, sinon la journée risque d'être longue pour lui !**

- **Hahaha, ça c'est sûr ! Hum…mon grand, est-ce que Kyoya a réglé son…problème avec son père ?**

L'empereur dragon soupire. Le « problème » de Kyoya avec son père n'est pas franchement réglé. Depuis le fameux dîner où le père du vert a définitivement dépassé la limite de la tolérance de son fils, les deux ne se sont plus vraiment parlé. À cause de leur implication commune dans la Tategami Corp., ils n'ont pas vraiment pu complètement couper les ponts, mais disons que Kyoya n'adresse la parole à son paternel que s'il n'a vraiment pas le choix. Et encore, faut voir le niveau de la conversation, d'autant que le ton du jeune homme n'est pas vraiment…chaleureux.

- **Non maman, ça n'a pas changé depuis que leurs relations se sont vraiment dégradé,** soupire Ryuga. **Ça n'a pas changé du tout. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question, et la réponse est : Non, on ne sait pas s'il sera là du coup. Moi perso, je pense pas.**

- **Mmh, quel dommage,** dit sa mère avec un air attristé. **Malgré tout, je n'peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il va réaliser son erreur. Après tout, la cérémonie se déroule dans le jardin de son manoir, pas vrai ? C'est peut-être…un premier pas en avant ?**

- **Je…je suis désolé, mais je pense que tu es un peu trop optimiste maman,** répond le dragon en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- **Je sais, que veux-tu ? En tant que mère, je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on puisse supporter de rester en froid avec un de ses enfants, surtout quand on est le fautif dans l'histoire. Enfin, bref ! C'est ta journée aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas te casser le moral avec ces histoires ! Je te laisse finir de te préparer tranquille mon chéri,** conclut-elle en sortant de la chambre avec un petit soupir.

Ryuga se regarde de nouveau dans son miroir et pousse un nouveau petit soupir. C'est vrai que cette histoire, ça le mine un peu. Et il sait aussi que ça affecte Kyoya, même si ce dernier le cache bien. Mais hors de question de laisser tout ça gâcher leur mariage. Si le paternel du vert est décidé à continuer de bouder, eh bien qu'il boude ! Tant pis, il ne se rend pas compte des conséquences de ses actes, et quand enfin il percutera, ce sera trop tard. L'empereur dragon attrape alors la pivoine blanche posée près de lui et l'accroche à la poche de son veston avant de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Cette fois, il est prêt. Plus qu'à attendre tranquillement que ce soit l'heure. Tiens d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas la porte d'entrée qu'il vient d'entendre s'ouvrir ? Vu le rire enjoué qu'il entend, si. Son frangin est enfin rentré ! Eh bien, il va pouvoir passer le temps avec lui.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Kyoya, l'ambiance est un peu moins détendue mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est tendue. Le lion a terminé de s'habiller depuis déjà un moment et regarde depuis la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre sa mère s'affairer dans le jardin de beaucoup trop d'hectares du manoir. Dès qu'elle a su que son fils se mariait, elle s'est beaucoup impliqué, et la voilà en train de s'assurer que tout est prêt pour la cérémonie de l'après-midi. Son petit frère est dans le jardin lui aussi, assistant leur mère avec un grand sourire. Kyoya aimerait avoir le même sourire, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il se retourne légèrement pour se regarder dans l'immense miroir de son armoire et, malgré ses belles fringues et la jolie pivoine blanche qui amène de la clarté sur son veston d'un vert sombre, il ne voit pas ce qu'il voulait voir. Il voulait voir un jeune homme sûr de lui, heureux et souriant, mais tout ce qu'il voit c'est un mec pâle, avec un air fatigué et qui affiche une expression mélancolique depuis un moment. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'arrive pas à être heureux ? Enfin, il EST heureux…mais ça ne se voit pas. De plus, il a une espèce de poids sur le cœur qui lui fait mal. Le vert souffle alors un bon coup et secoue la tête. Il se fait sûrement du souci pour rien, c'est sans doute juste cette espèce…d'angoisse qui se manifeste souvent chez les gens qui s'apprêtent à se marier. Ouais, une sorte de stress ante-mariage.

- **Mon ange ?** Appelle la mère de Kyoya en toquant à la porte de sa chambre. **Je peux entrer ?**

- **Hein ? Oh, oui maman,** répond le vert en se décollant de sa fenêtre.

Oui, gros changement, Kyoya a arrêté d'appeler sa mère « Mère ». Il en avait vraiment assez de cette distance bourgeoise débile que ça instaurait entre elle et lui. La mère du jeune homme aux cheveux verts entre dans la chambre, resplendissante de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés sont comme toujours ramenés sur son épaule droite mais elle s'est paré de ses plus beaux bijoux et sa robe blanche coupe sirène la rend littéralement éblouissante.

- **Est-ce que ça va mon grand ?** Demande-t-elle avec un air soucieux. **Je t'ai vu à la fenêtre, en train de regarder le jardin. Tu as l'air…ailleurs.**

- **Je vais bien maman, mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu ailleurs,** reconnait Kyoya avec un petit rire forcé. **J'avais même pas remarqué que tu n'étais plus dans le jardin.**

- **Kyoya…tu ne sais pas mentir,** soupire la jeune femme en venant vers son fils. **Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.**

- **Je veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi…** marmonne le lion.

- **Et moi je ne veux pas que tu sois dans un état pareil le jour de ton mariage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon grand ?**

- **Je sais pas maman, je sais vraiment pas… Je me sens juste…pas aussi bien que je voudrais. C'est comme si…je sais pas, je me sens juste un peu mal. Mais j'suis sûr que ça passera quand Ryuga sera là.**

- **Oh ça, je n'en doute pas. Mon ange… Je suis aussi venu te voir parce que…parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.**

- **Quoi maman ?**

- **Ton…père est là. Il aimerait te parler seul à seul.**

- **Là tout de suite, c'est vraiment la DERNIÈRE chose dont j'ai besoin !**

- **Je savais que tu répondrais ça mon ange. Crois-moi, après tout ce que ton père a dit et fait, moi aussi je suis assez remontée contre lui. Je lui aurais dit de partir si je ne pensais pas que ce qu'il veut te dire vaut la peine que tu écoutes.**

Kyoya a du mal à cacher sa surprise. Que son père veuille lui parler l'a déjà un peu surpris, sachant qu'il est extrêmement borné, mais qu'en plus sa mère juge que ça en vaut la peine, là ça l'étonne vraiment. Elle ne ment pas quand elle dit qu'elle était remontée contre son mari après le dernier dîner familial. Elle était tellement fâchée contre lui que quand Kyoya lui a annoncé son futur mariage, elle a décidé que ça se passerait au manoir et n'a pas laissé son mot à dire à Tategami père. À vrai dire, celui-ci n'a pas vraiment protesté. Il avait l'air légèrement sous le choc.

Le lion finit par pousser un soupir et hoche la tête pour dire à sa mère qu'il est d'accord pour parler à son père. La jeune femme laisse un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, s'approche de son fils pour l'embrasser sur le front puis quitte la chambre. Kyoya retourne la tête vers sa fenêtre et regarde de nouveau le jardin et les tentes qui y ont été installées, mais très rapidement il entend le parquet grincer sous les pas de son père. Il prend une grande inspiration et se tourne vers la porte de sa chambre, prêt mentalement à avoir de nouveau une conversation de plus de dix mots avec son père. Quand son regard bleu océan tombe sur le visage de son paternel, il laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. Déjà, il est habillé pour assister au mariage alors que le vert était persuadé que son père n'y serait pas, mais surtout…son expression est mélancolique. Kyoya est plutôt habitué à voir son père avec une expression strict ou neutre. Mais là…ça n'a rien à voir. Rien à voir du tout.

- **Bonjour…Kyoya,** finit par dire le père du lion avec un léger sourire.

- **B-Bonjour, Père,** bafouille le jeune homme, choqué d'avoir vu son père sourire.

- **Alors…comment te sens-tu ?** Demande son paternel.

- **Hum…bien,** répond Kyoya, perplexe. **Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Père ?**

- **Kyoya… Je… Je te dois tellement d'excuses… D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas qu'à toi que j'en dois. J'en dois à ta mère, à ton frère, et par-dessus tout, j'en dois à Ryuga. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je me suis comporté comme la pire des ordures sans la moindre raison valable. J'étais tellement…obsédé par le paraitre, par l'image que je renvoyais aux gens…que j'en suis devenu un être horrible. Mon Dieu, les horreurs que j'ai dites… Je ne sais même pas si je mérite d'être pardonné. Quand ta mère m'a dit que tu lui avais annoncé que tu allais te marier avec Ryuga, ça m'a fait comme un électrochoc. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train de foutre ma vie en l'air, et que ça affectait la tienne par la même occasion. Je me suis rendu compte que si je continuais comme ça, j'allais tout perdre. Ma femme, mes fils…ma famille, tout simplement… Je ne peux pas laisser une chose pareille arriver. Kyoya…je ne te l'ai pas assez dit et je ne te l'ai pas assez montré non plus, mais je t'aime et je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu.**

Kyoya reste complètement sans voix. Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible ? Est-ce que son père vient vraiment de dire ça ? Est-ce que son père…vient de s'excuser et de lui dire qu'il l'aime ? Woah…

- **Hum…je comprendrais que tu ne me pardonnes pas comme ça, en un claquement de doigt,** reprend Tategami père devant le silence de son fils. **Après tout ce que j'ai fait…**

- **C-C'est pas ça, c'est que je suis un peu…sous le choc,** répond le lion en détournant le regard. **Je m'attendais pas à ça. Je m'attendais même pas à ce que tu sois là…**

- **C'était impensable pour moi de ne pas être là le jour du mariage de mon fils aîné. J'aurais regretté toute ma vie de manquer un évènement pareil,** dit son père avec un léger sourire. **Je sais qu'on ne rattrape pas le temps perdu…mais je veux quand même essayer de réparer mes erreurs.**

- **'Tain, tu fais chier, j'vais finir par chialer moi…** grogne Kyoya, ses yeux devenant humides. **Tu sais très bien que je déteste pleurer…**

Le père du blader de Léone esquisse un sourire un peu plus prononcé et regarde son fils avec un air un peu désolé. Oui, il sait que son aîné déteste du plus profond de son cœur pleurer. En parlant de lui, il craque. Le vert se jette dans les bras de son père et se laisse pleurer, quitte à avoir les yeux rouges après. C'est exactement ça qu'il voulait : que son père accepte de se remettre en question. Cependant, après tant d'années, il n'y croyait plus. C'est un putain de miracle qui vient de se produire ! S'il en voulait autant à son père, c'est parce qu'il l'aimait toujours autant. Il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer son père, malgré tous ses défauts. Depuis tout petit, il était son modèle, son héros ! Et de constater que son père devenait de moins en moins expressif avec les années, et qu'en plus il n'aimait pas Ryuga, eh bien…ça lui a brisé le cœur. C'est donc un immense soulagement pour Kyoya que l'annonce de son mariage ait réussi à déclencher un déclic dans la mentalité de son père. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

- **Je suis…oh Kyoya, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé et heureux que tu me pardonnes,** dit le père du lion, le serrant avec force contre lui, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues. **J'avais peur qu'après tout ce que j'ai dit et fait…tu n'aies plus d'amour pour moi…**

- **Dis pas de conneries, même si je voulais pas je t'aimerais toujours,** répond Kyoya en reniflant légèrement. **C'est pour ça que je t'en voulais autant, parce que je t'aimais toujours…**

- **Dis-moi…tu crois que ça se passera aussi bien avec Ryuga ?** Demande l'homme d'affaires avec une angoisse palpable.

- **Je pense que oui. Dès qu'il verra que tu as pris conscience de tes erreurs et que moi je t'ai pardonné, il suivra,** explique le vert. **Tu sais, il te déteste pas. Il faut mettre la dose pour s'attirer sa haine.**

- **J'espère que tu as raison. Je me suis toujours montré tellement méprisant et hautain avec lui…**

- **T'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je dis. Hé, je le connais par cœur, j'vais me marier avec lui quand même !**

- **Tu fais bien d'aborder ce sujet. Essuie tes yeux et va te passer du sérum physiologique, ils sont tous rouges.**

- **Tss, la faute à qui hein ?**

- **Mmh, la mienne je pense. Oh…une dernière chose Kyoya. Les parents de Ryuga…comment sont-ils ?**

- **Bah tu verras bien, ils vont arriver en même temps que mon futur mari, dans pas trop longtemps normalement. Et t'en fais pas, ça se passera bien avec eux ! Ça fait très longtemps qu'ils veulent vous rencontrer, maman et toi.**

Kyoya quitte alors sa chambre, laissant son père à ses réflexions, le cœur bien plus léger. Cette fois, il n'a plus le cœur serré par un je-ne-sais-quoi. Au final, ça devait être ça qui le rendait mélancolique sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. En sortant de sa chambre, le jeune homme tombe sur sa mère, visiblement restée dans le couloir pour s'assurer que la conversation entre son mari et son fils aîné se passait bien. Vu le grand sourire qu'elle affiche, elle a bien entendu que tout s'est très bien passé. Elle aussi est extrêmement heureuse que leurs relations se soient désenvenimées. Elle est une mère mais aussi une épouse, alors évidemment ça lui déchirait le cœur de voir son fils et son mari avoir de si mauvaises relations. Mais maintenant, tout devrait aller mieux.

- **Allez, pense à autre chose Rena !** Pense-t-elle en secouant la tête, redescendant pour retourner dans le jardin. **Ton fils aîné va se marier dans quelques heures, c'est une belle journée.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Il est maintenant 11H et le soleil brille haut dans le ciel au-dessus du Manoir Tategami. Le jardin grouille d'invités qui profitent des très très nombreux hectares, et surtout qui restent bouche bée devant une si belle propriété. Ah bah c'est pas tous les jours qu'on met les pieds dans un jardin aussi bien entretenu que les jardins d'un quelconque château ! Sous les branches d'un immense cerisier japonais, Gingka tape la discute avec Chris et Dynamis.

- **Moi je plains le jardinier en tout cas !** Dit le blond en rigolant. **Ce travail de dingue qu'il fait. Rien que pour avoir une belle pelouse bien taillée et bien verte comme ça, c'est une galère !**

- **Tu sais chéri, je pense que le jardinier de monsieur et madame Tategami a beaucoup de matériels à sa disposition, et surtout qu'il a tout son temps pour s'occuper de ce jardin,** glousse Dynamis.

- **Et certainement un salaire proportionnel à sa tâche,** ajoute le roux.

- **Ça, c'est même sûr. Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Ryuga ou Kyoya ?** Demande le devin.

- **J'ai vu Ryuga se balader oui, mais par contre j'ai pas vu Kyoya,** lui répond son petit-ami.

- **Moi si, je l'ai vu en train de parler avec Nile mais ils sont partis un peu plus loin dans le jardin,** explique Gingka. **J'ai vu ses parents en train de discuter avec ceux de Ryuga aussi.**

- **C'est bizarre, j'croyais que Kyoya était en froid avec son père,** s'étonne Chris.

- **J'crois que le père de Kyoya s'est un peu remis en question quand il a appris que son fils allait se marier,** dit le rouquin avec un petit sourire. **Kyoya m'a déjà parlé de son père, et sa description n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'homme que j'ai sous les yeux aujourd'hui.**

Quand il veut, Gingka sait très bien observer. À force de fréquenter le vert, il commence à développer des sens d'observateur, il y a du progrès ! Dans sa belle robe blanche, la mère de Kyoya ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en discutant avec les parents de son gendre. Elle était impatiente de les rencontrer et elle n'est pas du tout déçue. Ce sont des gens simples, spontanés et chaleureux, et ça ne la surprend pas. Et je vous entends gueuler au sujet de la robe blanche ! Non, à un mariage on ne doit pas porter de robe blanche parce qu'il ne faut pas éclipser la mariée, mais là y en a pas de mariée, donc la mère de Kyoya peut bien porter la couleur de robe qu'elle veut.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, tout le petit monde est réuni sous la plus petite des deux tentes dressées dans le jardin pour le moment le plus chiant de la journée : la cérémonie ! Et comme je suis très gentille, je vous épargne une nouvelle fois ce moment bien chiant. De toute façon, même Ryuga et Kyoya ont une furieuse envie que ça se termine très vite cette étape. Blablabla, oui je le veux, embrassez le ou la marié(e) et puis basta ! Faut aller à l'essentiel un peu. Non mais sérieusement quoi, pourquoi c'est si chiant et débile l'échange des consentements et tout ce blabla ? Voulez-vous prendre pour époux/épouse cette personne avec qui vous avez décidé de vous marier ? Bah non tiens, j'ai plus envie ! Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, ce genre de situation n'arrive que dans les films, tout comme le mec qui débarque dans l'église en hurlant « JE M'Y OPPOSE ! » pour empêcher la nana qu'il aime en secret d'épouser un autre gars. Mais je digresse là… Bref, pour résumer la cérémonie : ils ont dit oui, que c'est étonnant, et ont maintenant une jolie alliance en or chacun. Au final, comme toujours, le meilleur moment de la cérémonie, c'est le bisou !

Ryuga et Kyoya s'embrassent donc, et on ne va pas se mentir : tout le monde n'attendait que ça, eux compris. Les applaudissements fusent, les plus sonores étant sûrement ceux de leurs frères et de leurs pères. Hé, Ryuto est le témoin de son grand frère en plus ! C'est limite le plus gros accomplissement de sa vie. Nile, qui sans surprise est le témoin de son meilleur ami, se montre plus modéré mais il est bien évidemment très heureux. Il veut le bonheur de son meilleur ami, comme tout ami normalement constitué. De leur côté, les mères des deux amants ont, sans surprise non plus, fondu en larmes. On dit merci à l'inventeur du mascara waterproof ! Alors que tout le monde commence à quitter la tente pour aller sous la tente du repas, parce qu'il commence à faire faim, le père de Kyoya se faufile jusqu'à son gendre et demande à lui parler seul à seul vite fait. Le blader de Léone n'a pas manqué de résumer sa matinée à l'empereur dragon, celui-ci est donc parfaitement au courant que son beau-père a radicalement changé d'attitude. Il accepte donc de lui parler et lui demande simplement de faire vite, parce qu'il sait que le repas ne commencera pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas là.

- **Oui, je vais faire vite ne t'en fais pas,** promets le père du vert. **Je voulais juste…te demander pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait… Je me suis vraiment comporté comme une ordure avec toi. Je me souviens… Kyoya avait dit que mon comportement te stressait…au point que tu t'en rendais presque malade. Je me sens tellement mal rien que d'y repenser… Je ne te demande même pas de me pardonner, je te demande juste de continuer à rendre mon fils heureux.**

- **Wow…ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un mea culpa,** ricane Ryuga, qui a tendance à devenir assez gêné quand on s'excuse autant auprès de lui. **Je n'sais pas trop quoi répondre. Je ne vous hais pas, et je vois bien que Kyoya a l'air d'aller mieux depuis que vous êtes réconciliés. Et puis…je suis très bien placé pour savoir que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance.**

- **Je comprends vraiment pourquoi mon fils t'aime, Ryuga,** dit son beau-père avec un sourire soulagé. **Je suis honoré d'avoir un gendre comme toi.**

- **Euh, commencez pas à me complimenter s'il vous plait, ça me met…mal à l'aise,** demande le blanc, déjà un peu rouge au niveau des joues.

- **Très bien, j'arrête, mais à une seule condition.**

- **Laquelle… ?**

- **Tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer, et que je ne te prenne plus à m'appeler « monsieur ». Maintenant, c'est Kay pour toi. Et ça vaut aussi pour ma femme, tu n'as plus le droit de la vouvoyer elle non plus.**

- **Hahaha, si c'est juste ça, je pense que ça ne posera aucun problème !**

Ryuga continue de rigoler un peu tout seul, mais en fait c'est juste ses nerfs qui craquent un peu, ou plutôt qui se relâchent. Kay le regarde rigoler un peu nerveusement avec un sourire discret. Son fils avait raison, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Une fois le dragon calmé, son beau-père l'enlace rapidement puis les deux rejoignent les autres pour pouvoir enfin laisser le repas commencer. Ryuga se dépêche de rejoindre son mari, qui le regarde avec un sourire en coin à peine dissimulé.

- **Alors, ça a été avec mon père ?** Demande Kyoya une fois l'entrée servie.

- **C'est…c'est juste dingue, on dirait plus du tout le même homme,** répond le blanc. **Il a pris un coup sur la tête à mon avis…**

- **Ouais, et je te l'ai dit, ce « coup sur la tête » c'était l'annonce de notre mariage,** ricane le lion.

- **Ça fait quand même vachement bizarre, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre non plus. Va juste me falloir un peu de temps pour arrêter de vouvoyer tes parents et les appeler par leurs prénoms,** soupire Ryuga.

- **Haha, ça viendra sans doute plus vite que ce que tu penses ! Ma mère est venue me parler, je crois que le courant passe vraiment très bien entre nos parents.**

- **Tu m'étonnes ! Ma mère espérait vraiment que ton père serait là. Moi j'ai fait mon pessimiste, bah au final j'ai eu tort et elle a eu raison ! Ça doit être son sixième sens de mère qui a réussi à deviner que ton père avait complètement changé.**

- **Oui, sûrement. T'as croisé ton petit protégé ?**

- **Sakyo ? Oui, il est venu me voir. Collé à Shinobu, comme d'habitude.**

- **Est-ce qu'un jour tu cesseras d'être aussi taquin avec ce pauvre Sakyo ? C'est vrai quoi, il est mignon avec Shinobu.**

- **Ah mais j'ai pas dit le contraire ! Au fait…j'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire plus tôt, mais putain, t'es à tomber par terre dans cette tenue.**

- **Je te retourne le compliment, beau parleur.**

- **Mmh, hâte d'être à ce soir moi ~**

- **Tais-toi et mange, espèce de pervers.**

Ryuga ricane en voyant son chéri lever les yeux au ciel. Avant de s'atteler à finir son entrée, l'empereur dragon embrasse Kyoya sur la joue, ce qui provoque un petit ricanement de la part du vert. Tandis qu'il termine de manger, l'attention du blanc est attirée par un rayon de soleil qui provoque des reflets sur l'alliance de Kyoya. Il regarde alors la sienne, désormais installée sur l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Eh ben, si on lui avait dit qu'il finirait par se marier avec Kyoya au début de leur relation, il y aurait sûrement pas cru. Maintenant, c'est fait, et il ne regrette absolument pas, mais alors là pas du tout. La bague au doigt et la corde au cou ? Tss, certainement pas. Pour un possessif comme lui, c'est même tout l'inverse. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pense, Gingka et Madoka il y a quelques mois, Kyoya et lui aujourd'hui… Franchement, la question se pose : à qui le tour ?

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas : j'ai réussi à faire le père de Kyoya sympa ! \^^/_**

 ** _Chris : Quel progrès !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mmh…_**

 ** _Moi : T'es fâché parce que j'ai écrit le chapitre de ton mariage ou parce que Kyo a disparu ? ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : *grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Okay ! D'ailleurs, pour la première fois, le père de Kyoya a un nom ! Il n'y a pas de référence derrière, je voulais juste un prénom en K et je trouve que Kay ça sonne bien X)_**

 ** _Chris : C'était rempli de feels ce chapitre, t'avais pas menti !_**

 ** _Moi : Eeeeeeeeet oui ! Mais le plus important, c'est que Ryu et Kyo sont enfin mariés dans cette fic \\*^*/_**

 ** _Ryuga : *air contrarié*_**

 ** _Moi : Je vais pas m'éterniser plus, je dois aller en cours moi ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche pour le fluff ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *sort de la maison avec un air meurtrier*_**

 ** _Chris : J'espère que Kyoya va bien quand même, sinon on va avoir à gérer un Ryuga énervé et ça me branche pas des masses ! ^^'_**

 ** _Moi : T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'il va bien ! Bon, moi je go en cours et je vais aussi fêter l'anniv de mon petit rayon de soleil appelé Kirishima *^*_**

 ** _Chris : *se marre* Bon, bah salut les gens ! XD_**


End file.
